Decisiones correctas
by Gabriel de Libra
Summary: Makoto reflexiona acerca de todas las cosas que ha hecho en este tiempo. Pero sobre todo, reflexiona sobre quien es la persona que más ama y le importa en su vida... MakotoXSekai Advertencia: Si no te gusta esta pareja o la cursileria, ni te molestes en entrar. Advertencia 2: Gore en el capitulo 6.
1. Capitulo 1: Solo quiero esta contigo…

Capitulo 1: Solo quiero esta contigo…

Makoto pov.

Me dirijo hacia la casa de Sekai para arreglar todo el malentendido que he provocado.

Flash back.

-¡No, paren por favor!- Oía que gritaba Sekai cuando Kotonoha se arrojo a mis brazos y comenzó a besarme.

Segundos después hoy que Sekai se iba corriendo de la casa, inmediatamente me separe de Kotonoha y salí corriendo detrás de Sekai. Estuve persiguiéndola por varias cuadras hasta que le perdí el rastro. Regrese a casa triste, solo para descubrir que Kotonoha también se había ido.

Fui a buscar mi celular para encontrarme con una sorpresa.

Kotonoha había utilizado mi celular para pasarle un mensaje a Sekai que decía así:

 _-Kotonoha conoce un buen doctor que puede ayudarte con la carga de tu cuerpo._

Me quede petrificado. La Kotonoha que yo conozco jamás haría algo parecido a esto. Definitivamente ella ha cambiado, y yo soy el causante de todo esto.

Aprieto mis puños mientras contengo las lágrimas. Kotonoha y Sekai, las dos han sufrido tantas penurias por culpa mía, a causa de mi egoísmo. Mañana antes de ir a clase iré a ver a Sekai.

Fin del Flash back.

Llego a la casa de Sekai y toco la puerta. Para mi sorpresa no me abre Sekai, si no una mujer de unos treinta y pico castaña, supongo que ha de ser la madre de Sekai.

-Buenos días- Saludo ella sonriendo cortésmente.

-Buenos días- Respondí- Soy Makoto Itou. Vengo buscando a Sekai.

-Lo siento pero ella no está aquí- ¿Qué no estaba? Me pregunté- Por cierto yo soy su madre, Youko Saionji.

-Muy bien, gracias sra Saionji, pero debo ir a la escuela, necesito hablar con su hija sobre un asunto muy importante- Dije antes de darme media vuelta para irme, sin embargo…

-Por favor espera Makoto-kun- Oí que me decía la madre de Sekai, me di media vuelta para mirarla.

-Sekai llego anoche bastante triste y llorando- Esto me dolió en el corazón- Además de que la vi bastante extraña esta mañana ¿Sabes que le ocurre?

-La verdad es que… yo soy el causante de que este en ese estado de ánimo- Respondí bajando la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste?- Pregunto la madre de Sekai visiblemente enojada.

-Es complicado- Respondí- Sin embargo se lo contare más tarde, necesito ir a la escuela a hablar con Sekai.

Me di vuelta y me fui a directo a la escuela, sintiendo sobre mi espalda la mirada desaprobatoria de Youko-san.

Llegué justo a tiempo, ya que cuando entre detrás de mi vino el profesor.

Me pase la clase entera mirando para todos lados, ya que no encontraba a Sekai ¿Dónde rayos estará?

Durante el recreo ni siquiera me moleste en salir del aula de clases. Lo único que tenía en mente era Sekai.

-¿Qué te ocurre Makoto?- Oí que alguien detrás de mi asiento me preguntaba. Me di vuelta todavía sentado para descubrir que era Taisuke el que preguntaba.

-Nada, no importa- Respondí.

Taisuke se encogió de hombros y se fue. Acabo la hora de recreo y todos comenzaron a regresar a sus aulas.

El profesor explicaba la clase, sin embargo no podía poner atención en otra cosa más que en Sekai.

¡Diablos! ¿Qué me pasa? Desde anoche no he dejado de pensar en Sekai.

¿Acaso será tan grande el remordimiento que siento? o ¿No será acaso… algo más?

Sacudo mi cabeza ante estos pensamientos ¡Dios! ¿Sera que en verdad me he enamorado de Sekai?

Entonces escucho mi celular y discretamente lo reviso y veo un mensaje. ¡No puede ser! ¡Es uno de Sekai! Comienzo a leer el mensaje…

-¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS!?- Exclamo poniéndome de pie de un salto y en el proceso tumbando la mesa.

Sin hacerle caso a los regaños del profesor salgo corriendo fuera del aula. Alcance a distinguir que el profesor gritaba ¨¡Sr Itou, vuelva aquí en este instante!¨.

No le hice caso, debo encontrar rápido a Sekai antes de que haga algo que ambos lamentemos de por vida.

Sekai pov.

Acabo de pasarle un mensaje a Makoto diciendo:

- _Seguiré tu consejo Makoto, voy camino al médico para abortar._

Ahora mismo estoy en la sala de espera. Lo he decidido: Makoto ama a Katsura-san, y no puedo obligarlo a que la deje por mí.

No aguanto más y lagrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos. Sollozo y empiezo a susurrar el nombre de Makoto. *Snif* no sé porque me hice todas esas ilusiones si se que el ama a Katsura, *Snif*.

-Saionji Sekai- Escucho que llaman para entrar en la consulta.

Me levanto y entro al consultorio.

-Buenas tardes- Saluda el médico- Soy el doctor Tomaru Sawagoe- Dijo extendiéndome la mano.

-Buenas tardes, Sekai Saionji- Respondo también dándole la mano.

-Bien ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Necesito sacarme un ecosonograma para poder abortar.

-Ummm… en ese caso, recuéstese aquí- Dijo arrimándome un cama.

-De acuerdo- Le respondo mientras me acuesto.

El doctor saco un aparato (No tengo idea de cómo se llama esa máquina con la que se mira al feto) y se acerco a mí.

-Por favor súbase un poco la franela.

Le hice caso y el doctor comenzó a pasarlo por mi barriga mientras unas imágenes aparecían en una pequeña pantalla junto a la cama.

-Por favor espere aquí, necesito revisar las imágenes para ver cuánto tiempo tiene el feto, regreso en unos quince minutos- Acto seguido el doctor dejo la sala.

Tal como dijo, regreso en 15 minutos exactos con unas fotos en mano.

-Ummm… Usted tiene 2 semanas de embarazo, así que todo lo que tiene que hacer es tomar estas pastillas y dentro de unos días perderá el embarazo- Dijo mientras me daba un frasco con pastillas- Debe tomarlas cada 12 horas a partir de ahora.

-Muy bien- Respondí sin ánimo mientras destapaba el frasco y sacaba una pastilla. Estaba a punto de tomármela cuando…

-¡SEKAI ESPERA!- Me llego un grito. Esa voz, no puede ser, esa voz es de…

Makoto pov.

¡Maldita sea!

Debo llegar rápido a la clínica, no puedo dejar que Sekai aborte. No sin antes haber hablado con ella.

Logro llegar a la clínica y rápidamente me dirijo rápidamente a la recepcionista.

-La paciente Sekai Saionji- Logro decir a duras penas, debido al esfuerzo que hice para poder llegar hasta aquí.

-Consultorio 27 B- Respondió la recepcionista sin dejar de mirar una computadora en la cual estaba tecleando.

27 B… ¡Ese es el consultorio de mi padre!

Salgo corriendo hacia ese consultorio con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando llego veo la puerta entre abierta. Hay pude distinguir a mi padre y a Sekai ¡OH NO! ¡VA A TOMAR UNA PASTILLA PARA PERDER EL EMBARAZO!

-¡SEKAI ESPERA!- Grité desesperado.

Sekai pov.

No puede ser.

Ante ese grito me doy media vuelta y veo a Makoto agitado y sudado. Estoy en shock ¿Qué rayos hace él aquí?

-Pa… parece que llegue a tiempo- Apenas pudo pronunciar, yo en cambio todavía estaba en shock.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí hijo?- Oigo que pronuncia el doctor… un segundo ¿Acaso llamo a Makoto hijo?

-Pa… papá, es una larga historia-Si hasta ahora estaba sorprendida, esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso ¿¡El doctor Tomaru y Makoto son padre e hijo!?

-Un segundo…- Dijo el padre de Makoto de forma pensativa para luego abrir los ojos cual platos- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ELLA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA DE TI!- Exclamo.

Ante la deducción de su padre ambos nos pusimos bastante rojos. ¡Esto enserio es vergonzoso!

-Bueno… así es- Dijo Makoto en un susurro, más sin embargo logre entenderlo.

-Ya veo…-Dijo el padre de Makoto- será mejor que los deje a solas un momento.

Acto seguido Tomaru-san salió del consultorio.

-¿Qué haces aquí Makoto?- Pregunte cuando al fin logré calmarme.

-Veras Sekai, yo…- Trataba de decir Makoto, sin embargo las palabras no le salían. Respiro profundo y continuo hablando- necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿Sobre qué?- Pregunte yo tratando de parecer calmada, sin embargo, los nervios me están matando.

-Sekai… yo… no quiero que tu abortes- ¿Hoy bien? ¿¡Makoto no quiere que aborte!? Mi corazón da un respingo. ¡Dios mío! ¡Siento que mi corazón va a explotar si sigue latiendo así de rápido!

-¿Porqué no quieres que aborte, Makoto?- Pregunte aun con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Porque… porque…- Parecía que no podía hablar.

Makoto pov.

¡Maldita sea! Los nervios están matándome. Ni siquiera yo sé porque no quiero que Sekai aborte, simplemente no quiero que lo haga.

Sin embargo mi corazón me está dando la posible respuesta. Creo que… está vez voy a seguir a mi corazón.

-¿Y bien, Makoto?- Pregunto Sekai viéndome expectante.

-Porque… ¡PORQUE TE AMO SEKAI!- Grite completamente colorado y con mi corazón a mil por hora.

Sekai pov.

No… no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo Makoto. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, es un mentiroso.

-Deja de mentir, Makoto-kun- Susurre al borde de las lágrimas ¿¡Como puede seguir jugando conmigo!?

-No miento, Sekai- Me respondió Makoto- Te amo… te amo más que a nadie. Lamentablemente solo fui capaz de darme cuenta cuando me dijiste que ibas a abortar. Me asuste y salí de la escuela directo hacia acá. No sabía porque, pero… mi corazón me decía que no debía permitir que abortaras.

\- Pero… ¿Qué hay del mensaje que me pasaste anoche?- Pregunte yo enojada.

Makoto dio un gran suspiro antes de agregar…- Anoche, cuando te fuiste de mi casa, me separe de Kotonoha y fui corriendo a buscarte, sin embargo, te perdí de vista. Cuando regrese a mi casa me encontré con que Kotonoha se había ido. Fui a buscar mi celular para llamarlas a ambas y me vi que Kotonoha había usado mi celular para pasarte ese mensaje...

Makoto pov.

No aguanto más y caigo de rodillas llorando. Todo… ¡Todo esto es mi maldita culpa!

Sigo llorando, arrodillado en frente de Sekai, cuando por fin digo…- ¡Sekai! ¡Por favor perdóname! ¡Todo lo que ha pasado es mi culpa!

Sekai pov.

No puedo creerlo.

Makoto está… diciéndome la verdad. En verdad está arrepentido de sus actos y… ¡Y dijo que me ama!

No lo soporto más y yo también caigo de rodillas en frente suyo llorando, mientras poso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo.

Narración neutral.

Makoto había quedado en shock ¡Sekai lo estaba abrazando!

-Sekai… - Susurra Makoto mientras sigue llorando.

-Makoto…- Susurro de igual manera Sekai.

Ambos se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Lo siguiente que hicieron fue cerrar los ojos e irse acercando lentamente hasta fundirse en un tierno beso…

 _Continuara…_


	2. Capitulo 2: Dando explicaciones Parte 1

Capitulo 2: Dando explicaciones (Parte 1)

Narración neutral.

Después de un rato ambos se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxigeno. Los 2 estaban sonrojados y con el corazón latiéndoles a mil millas por hora.

-Sekai…- Susurro Makoto aun tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Makoto…- Susurro también Sekai- … yo… yo te perdono- Dijo abrazándolo de nueva cuenta- Te amo.

-¡Sekai!- Dijo Makoto abrazando cálidamente a Sekai.

Estuvieron allí por más de 10 minutos, cuando por fin decidieron que debían irse.

Makoto hablo con su padre y le contó lo que había pasado. Este dijo que estaba algo decepcionado de él, más sin embargo al mismo tiempo se sentía orgulloso de que tomara su responsabilidad como un hombre.

Decidieron ir primero a la casa de Sekai para que ella descansara, después de todo, había sufrido demasiadas emociones en pocas horas.

-Makoto- Dijo Sekai mientras seguían caminando para que el la viera- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer ahora? Digo… no va a ser para nada fácil la responsabilidad de ser padres.

Makoto dejo escapar un suspiro antes de agregar- Lo primero es hablar con nuestros padres sobre el asunto. Luego debo conseguir un empleo para poder pagar la manutención del bebé- A Makoto se le ilumino el bombillo- Quizás mi suegra pueda darme un trabajo como cocinero en Radish.

-¿Suegra?- Pregunto Sekai con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Pregunto Makoto siguiéndole el juego a su novia.

-No, solo se sintió raro que llamaras a mi mamá suegra- Dijo sonriendo con burla.

-Cambiando el tema, ya llegamos a tu casa- Dijo señalando la entrada.

Sekai suspiro, no sería nada fácil contarle a su madre acerca de su embarazo.

-La verdad es que, le di a tu madre una mala primera impresión- Dijo Makoto, a lo que Sekai volteo a verlo arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-Esta mañana, antes de ir a clases, pase por aquí para hablar contigo. Cuando llegue ya te habías ido, así que quien me abrió la puerta fue tu madre. Antes de que me fuera, tu madre me detuvo y me pregunto si sabía que te pasaba, lo único que le dije es que yo soy el causante de tu estado de ánimo- Dijo recordando la mirada de desaprobación que le dirigió mientras se retiraba.

-Esto complica las cosas más de lo que ya estaban de por sí- Dijo Sekai comenzando a estresarse.

-Y que lo digas- Concordó Makoto.

Al fin entraron a la casa.

-¡Ya llegué mamá!- Grito Sekai.

La mamá de Sekai salió de la cocina a recibir a su hija.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, hija, estaba preocupada por ti…- Se paró en seco al ver a Makoto junto a Sekai.

-Buenas tardes Youko-san- Saludo un poco nervioso Makoto.

-Hola mamá- Saludo Sekai también nerviosa.

-¡Ara! Tú eres Makoto, el joven que vino a visitar a Sekai esta mañana- Dijo Youko bastante sorprendida.

-El mismo- Respondió Makoto tratando de armar una conversación.

-Mamá… ambos... necesitamos hablar contigo- Dijo Sekai bastante nerviosa.

-¿En serio? ¿Sobre qué?- Pregunto Youko arqueando una ceja.

-Pues, vera…- Dijo Makoto.

Acto seguido ambos procedieron a contarle todo lo que había pasado, alternándose en turnos para contarle. Eso sí, habían omitido donde se había metido Sekai ese día, y también que estaba embarazada; creyeron que era mejor decírselo después de que escuchara el relato para que la noticia no le cayera tan pesada.

Al terminar de contarle lo ocurrido, ambos miraban a Youko expectantes, bastante estresados por la reacción que ella estaba a punto de dar.

-¡Felicidades!- Exclamo bastante feliz Youko, dejando boquiabiertos a Makoto y Sekai, ya que ellos no esperaban que reaccionara tan bien a la noticia.

-Eerrr… sinceramente, no esperaba que reaccionara también a la noticia, teniendo en cuenta todas las penurias que sufrió su hija por culpa mía- Dijo Makoto bastante sorprendido.

La madre de Sekai negó con la cabeza, para luego agregar…- La verdad es que, no me contento nada muchas de las cosas que me contaron, sin embargo estoy bastante feliz de que al fin hayan arreglado todos sus problemas y se reconciliaran- Dijo sonriendo, lo que alegro bastante tanto a Makoto como a Sekai. Al menos no se tomaría tan a pecho la noticia de que iba a ser abuela, o al menos eso esperaban ambos. "Bueno, la verdad es que yo no tengo derecho a criticar a Sekai, después de todo, yo también pelee con mi mejor amiga por un idiota", pensaba la madre de Sekai.

-Mamá- Dijo Sekai- , aun no te hemos contado todo- termino de decir nerviosa.

-¿Ah no?- Pregunto Youko-san confundida ¿Qué más podría haber pasado?

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que…- Makoto iba a decirle pero Sekai lo interrumpió.

-Espera Makoto, creo que debería decirlo yo.

-Está bien Sekai- Dijo Makoto haciéndose a un lado.

-Mamá…- Dijo Sekai, a lo que su madre asintió, queriéndole decir que prosiguiera. Sekai suspiro antes de agregar-… estoy embarazada- Dijo sonrojándose al igual que Makoto.

PAM.

-¡MAMÁ!/¡YOUKO-SAN!- Gritaron al ver que Youko se había sorprendido tanto que se había caído de la silla por la sorpresa, enseguida corrieron a auxiliarla.

Youko todavía trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando. No podía creerlo ¡IBA A SER ABUELA!

-Se… se… se… se… se…- Trataba de decir Youko, recuperándose poco a poco del shock- …se… se…se…¡se…se…se…se! ¡SERE ABUELA!- Grito Youko desesperada, haciendo sonrojar tanto a Sekai como a Makoto.

Estuvieron más de media hora tratando de tranquilizar a Youko-san. Cuando al fin lo logro, suspiro y dijo.

-¿Qué pretenden hacer ahora?

-Bueno, la verdad es que quería pedirle trabajo en Radish para poder pagar la manutención del bebe- Dijo Makoto.

Youko-san sonrio- Así que van a quedárselo eh?- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, más luego suspiro y agrego- Acabaste igual que yo, siendo madre tan joven.

-Mamá…-Susurro Sekai.

-Yo te tuve a ti a los quince años. Lamentablemente a diferencia tuya y de tu novio, tu padre dio a la fuga y me dejo a mí a cargo. En verdad estoy feliz por ti Sekai, te conseguiste a un buen novio, dispuesto a ayudarte con tu hijo.

Youko-san en verdad estaba feliz, a diferencia suya, su hija había conseguido una gran persona como novio.

Makoto suspiro- Una cosa menos, ahora falta contarles a mi madre y a mi hermana.

Sekai alzo una ceja- No sabía que tenias una hermana.

-Una hermanita menor, para ser preciso.

-Bueno, será mejor que se vayan a tu casa Makoto-kun, después de todo, tienen cosas que contarle a tu madre.

Makoto y Sekai se estremecieron un poco. No había sido tan malo en el caso de la madre de Sekai, pero no tenían ni idea de cómo reaccionaría la madre de Makoto.

-Tiene razón Youko-san, vámonos Sekai.

-Sí.

Ambos se despidieron de Youko-san y se fueron a la casa de Makoto.

Llegaron rápido y entraron. La sra Itou aun no había llegado, así que se fueron a ver televisión ambos mientras esperaban.

-Makoto ¿Cómo crees que reaccione tu madre a las dos noticias?- (1: La noticia de todo lo que han pasado ese año. 2: La noticia del bebe) Pregunto Sekai.

-Espero que igual o mejor que tu madre- Dijo con tono burlón, a lo que Sekai sonrio y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su novio, aunque Makoto casi ni lo sintió.

-Te amo, torpe- Dijo abrazándolo.

Makoto sonriendo correspondió el abrazo. Ambos se dieron un cariñoso beso en los labios y continuaron viendo tele. Pasó bastante rato y poco a poco comenzó a entrarles el sueño hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Lo que no esperaban era que justo unos momentos después llegase la mamá de Makoto.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamo sorprendida al ver a su hijo durmiendo con una chica al lado suyo.

El grito de sorpresa que pego despertó tanto a Makoto como a Sekai. Al incorporarse se sonrojaron por haberse quedado dormidos abrazados delante la mamá de Makoto.

-Ma… mamá, ho… hola- Dijo Makoto bastante nervioso.

-Bu… buenas noches, sra Itou- Saludo Sekai también bastante nerviosa.

-¡Vaya! ¿Por qué no me habías presentado a tu novia Makoto?- Pregunto sonriendo.

Sekai y Makoto se sonrojaron un poco, más luego recordaron que debían hablar con ella unos asuntos bastante importantes.

-Mamá, tenemos hablar algo contigo- Dijo Makoto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto la sra Itou.

-Bueno…- Dijo Makoto.

Ambos empezaron a explicarle a la madre de Makoto todo lo que había pasado (A excepción del embarazo de Sekai). Al terminar con todas las explicaciones, la sra Itou dejo escapar un suspiro para luego agregar.

-Se nota que eres hijo del mujeriego de tu padre.- Dijo la mamá de Makoto- Sin embargo, veo que al reconciliarte con tu novia te estás volviendo más responsable- Dijo para luego sonreír.

-En realidad, aun no le hemos dicho todo- Dijo Sekai.

-¿Qué más falta?- Pregunto la sra Itou arqueando una ceja.

-Pues… es una cuestión graciosa- Dijo Makoto riendo nerviosamente- Resulta que…

-¿Resulta que qué?- Pregunto aun más intrigada.

-Resulta qué…- Makoto trago saliva antes de agregar- Vas a ser abuela.

¡Pam!

-¡MAMÁ/SRA ITOU!- Y volvemos a empezar…

La sra Itou a diferencia de Youko-san no se tomo tan bien la noticia. Estuvo una hora inconsciente hasta que al fin lograron despertarla empezó a gritar alterada, lo cual solo puso más estresados a su hijo y a su yerna.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que al fin pudieron tranquilizarla.

La sra Itou suspiro para luego agregar…

-¿Qué piensan hacer respecto al bebe?

-Pues, acabo de pedirle trabajo a la mamá de Sekai en Radish, para poder pagar la manutención del bebe- Respondió Makoto

-Así que decidieron quedárselo y criarlo…- Pensó en voz alta la sra Itou.

-Así es- Respondieron Makoto y Sekai al mismo tiempo.

-¿Están seguros de esto? Ser padres es una responsabilidad bastante grande- Pregunto.

-Sí, ya hablamos de esto y ambos queremos hacernos cargo de nuestro hijo.

-Je, jamás imagine que sería abuela tan joven- Dijo la sra Itou.

-Ni yo que sería padre- Respondió Makoto.

-Bueno se hace tarde, será mejor que regresa a casa.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Después de todo mañana es sábado- Dijo la sra Itou.

-Porque sería incomodo- Respondió Sekai levemente sonrojada.

-¿Por qué? No me vengas con que porque "Tendrías que compartir cama con Makoto", después de todo, los 3 sabemos que tuvieron que hacer para que quedaras embarazada- Dijo sonriendo la mamá de Makoto.

Ante esto Makoto y Sekai se sonrojaron, entonces Sekai dijo.

-Está bien, dormiré aquí- Dijo para que la mamá de Makoto no hiciese más comentarios vergonzosos.

-De a cuerdo, vayámonos de una vez, ha sido un día bastante largo- Dijo Makoto soltando un bostezo.

-Muy bien- Respondió Sekai.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Datos de autor.**

 **La razón por la que me refiero a la mamá de Makoto como "sra Itou", es porque en ningún momento se menciona su nombre.**

 **En respuesta al comentario de marati2011, si el feto no supera las 7 semanas de embarazo, la mujer puede abortar con tomarse una pastilla especial.**

 **Por favor dejen Reviews para saber si les gusta la historia.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Dando explicaciones Parte 2

Capitulo 3: Dando explicaciones (Parte 2)

 _A la mañana siguiente._

Makoto se despertó primero que Sekai. Sonrió al verla durmiendo tan tranquila. Le pareció que se veía hermosa y tierna, no tuvo duda de que había hecho la mejor elección al escogerla a ella en vez de Kotonoha.

Kotonoha.

Su rostro cambio a uno mucho más serio mientras preparaba el desayuno para ambos, no sería fácil el contarle a Kotonoha. Además, les debía una gran disculpa a bastantes personas por todo lo que había hecho aparte de Sekai y Kotonoha.

Como él lo sospechaba, su madre no estaba.

Sekai llego un poco antes de que él terminara de preparar la comida.

-¡Buenos días Makoto!- Saludo ella alegremente.

-¡Buenos días Sekai!- Saludo Makoto tratando de evitar que se notara su angustia. Lamentablemente para él, no logro pasar desapercibido.

-¿Ummm? ¿Qué ocurre Makoto?- Pregunto Sekai preocupada.

Makoto suspiro antes de agregar- Estoy preocupado. No tengo idea de cómo rayos le vamos a explicar todo esto a Kotonoha, además tengo que disculparme con bastantes personas por lo que he hecho- Explico Makoto.

-¿Más o menos cuantas personas?- Pregunto Sekai arqueando la ceja.

-Kotonoha, Setsuna, Nanami, Hikari, Otome…- Habría podido seguir así por un gran rato de no ser porque Sekai lo interrumpió.

-¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!- Exclamo Sekai moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

Ante esto Makoto rio levemente y le dio un ligero beso a Sekai.

Desayunaron y después Makoto se encargo de mandarle un mensaje a Kotonoha pidiéndole que se reunieran en la playa a las 5:00 PM.

Al hacer esto ambos suspiraron y le pidieron a Dios que por favor todo saliese bien.

Dieron las 4:00 PM y ambos salieron directo a la playa.

Al llegar al lugar de reunión eran las 4:50, ambos estaban hechos unos manojos de nervios. Cinco minutos después llego Kotonoha.

-¡Hola Makoto-kun!- Saludo Kotonoha alegremente, sin embargo, se paró en seco al ver que también estaba Sekai.

-Hola Kotonoha- Saludo Makoto.

-Hola Katsura-san- Saludo seguidamente Sekai.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Saionji-san?- Pregunto Kotonoha tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Kotonoha… Los tres necesitamos hablar- Dijo Makoto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto una mortificada Kotonoha.

-Kotonoha… por favor perdóname- Dijo Makoto en un tono bastante triste.

-Makoto-kun…- Susurro Kotonoha.

-Otome… Sekai… y también tú. Las tres han pasado por un infierno por culpa mía…- Iba a continuar pero Kotonoha lo interrumpió.

-¡No importa Makoto-kun! Eso quedo en el pasado. Lo importante es que al fin podemos estar juntos- Dijo sonriendo para después acercarse a él y abrazarlo, sin embargo, tan pronto lo abrazo Makoto la aparto, cosa que la sorprendió a ella- ¿Qué ocurre Makoto-kun?

-Kotonoha, en verdad lo siento, pero… terminamos- Dijo Makoto lo más sutilmente posible.

-¿¡Q… que!?- Pregunto Kotonoha al borde de las lágrimas.

-Kotonoha, perdóname, pero… amo a Sekai y ella también a mí, además de eso, también me necesitara mi hijo…

-Yo también lamento todo lo que te hice, Katsura-san- Dijo Sekai de forma triste y arrepentida.

-Makoto-kun, Saionji-san…- Dijo Kotonoha antes de suspirar- los comprendo. Espero que puedan ser felices- Dijo sonriendo, a lo que Makoto y Sekai también lo hicieron.

-Gracias por perdonarnos, Kotonoha- Dijo Makoto.

-Concuerdo con Makoto ¿Crees que podamos volver a ser amigos?- Pregunto Sekai.

-¡Desde luego!- Respondió Kotonoha.

-De nueva cuenta, te pido disculpas. Estoy seguro de que podrás encontrar a alguien que sepa apreciarte y amarte- Dijo Makoto sonriendo.

-Gracias- Respondió Kotonoha.

Makoto y Sekai decidieron regresar a la casa de Sekai.

Al llegar allí Makoto hablo con Youko para comenzar a trabajar el día siguiente.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Lo sé. Hice demasiado corto el capitulo, sin embargo prometo hacer los demás más largos que esté.**

 **P.D: Como en la mayoria de los fanfics de Makoto X Sekai, (Y tambien en el videojuego) Kotonoha se toma bastante mal el rechazo de Makoto (Hasta el punto de ponerse violenta) decidi hacerlo diferente para variar.**


	4. Capitulo 4: El castigo de Makoto

Capitulo 4: El castigo de Makoto.

 _A la mañana siguiente, en Summer Radish._

Makoto y Sekai despertaron y fueran a la sala a desayunar, y encontraron que Youko ya tenía lista la comida (Esa noche obviamente avían dormido en la casa de Sekai)

Después de terminar de comer se fueron al restaurante.

Al llegar ahí, Youko le explico a Makoto todo lo que necesitaba saber para poder ser cocinero.

 _Mientras tanto._

Hikari y Nanami iban de camino a Summer Radish a ver si encontraban a Sekai, puesto que habían ido a su casa pero ella no estaba. Ella había estado muy triste esos últimos días, además de que el vienes había faltado a clases.

Cuando llegaron acababan de abrir el restaurante por lo que lo encontraron vacio.

Al entrar tomaron asiento y esperaron que viniera una de las meseras, con un poco de suerte tal vez las dejara hablar con alguien que supiese lo que pasó con Sekai. Ambas se pusieron a hablar del tema y no se dieron cuenta de que llego la mesera.

-Me da gusto que vinieran… amigas- Dijo la mesera.

Esa voz.

Hikari y Nanami voltearon a ver y se encontraron con Sekai pero… lucia diferente.

Ya no tenía el mismo rostro de tristeza que cargaba desde las últimas semanas.

Ahora ella se veía… completamente feliz, como nunca antes la habían visto.

 _Summer Radish, unos minutos antes._

Ya que estaban ahí, Sekai decidió volver a tomar su puesto de camarera para poder volverse a acostumbrar al trabajo.

Cuando se puso a esperar a que llegaran clientes, sonrió al ver que estaban entrando Nanami e Hikari y decidió atenderlas a ellas.

 _En la actualidad._

Nanami e Hikari no terminaban de salir de su asombro al ver a Sekai tan feliz.

-Sekai, te llama tu madre- Escucharon Nanami e Hikari que decía una voz masculina.

Se voltearon por segunda vez y vieron a la última persona que esperarían ver ahí, Makoto Itou.

Makoto se percato de que las chicas le estaban lazando unas miradas fulminantes.

-Sekai, ¿Qué hace él aquí?- Pregunto una enojada Hikari.

-Voy a mejorar la pregunta ¿Es por su culpa que has estado llorando tanto?- Intervino Nanami.

-Bueno…- Sekai no sabía que contestar, pero Makoto se le anticipo.

-Si…- Contesto Makoto- Es mi culpa que Sekai haya estado triste.

-¡Tú!- Dijo Nanami con ira.

¡PLAM!

Nanami le había pegado una cachetada a Itou que le hiso voltear la cabeza hacia la izquierda ante las sorprendidas miradas de Sekai e Hikari.

-¡Nanami!- La reprendió Sekai.

-Imbécil ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?- Pregunto Nanami.

-Solo una pregunta- Dijo Makoto reincorporándose antes de agregar en tono de burla- ¿Esa es toda tu fuerza?

Sekai e Hikari veían sorprendidas a Makoto, mientras que Nanami lo veía con furia por atreverse a burlarse de ella de semejante forma.

Makoto pov.

Pese a que estoy empezando a corregir los errores que he cometido, siento que me merezco una penitencia, por eso estoy provocando a Nanami, quiero tratar de expirar lo que hice no solo corrigiendo mis errores, sino también a través del dolor físico.

-Vamos, creí que serias más fuerte- Dije en tono burlón para provocar a Nanami.

Narración Neutral.

Nanami estaba a punto de explota en cólera ¿Cómo podía Itou tomarse lo que estaba pasando tan a la ligera?

Nanami volvió a golpear a Makoto, esta vez en la frente haciendo que el mencionado retrocediera 3 pasos.

¡Nanami, deja a Makoto!-Grito Sekai.

Nanami la miro sin entender antes de agregar- ¿Por qué? Este imbécil te ha hecho sufrir, se lo merece.

Sekai iba a seguir hablando pero Makoto volvió a intervenir.

-¿Tan rápido te quedaste sin energía? No entiendo cómo puedes estar en el club de básquet si te cansas tan rápido- Dijo Makoto con el rostro ensombrecido de tal forma que no se le veían los ojos, además de tener una sonrisa burlona.

Nanami ya no soportaba más.

Se precipito contra Makoto y empezó a golpearlo repetidas veces de manera brutal.

Makoto ya estaba empezando a botar sangre por la boca y por la nariz debido a los repetidos golpes de Nanami. Sin embargo este pese a los golpes, aun se mantenía de pie, e incitaba a Nanami a golpearlo.

Hikari estaba paralizada. Jamás había visto a Nanami tan molesta.

-¡BASTA!- Grito Sekai mientras agarraba de la espalda a Nanami.

-¿Por qué rayos lo defiendes? ¡Es su culpa que tu hallas sufrido tanto!- Grito Nanami frunciendo el seño.

-Porque amo a Makoto- Respondió Sekai mientras la soltaba. Nanami se dio media vuelta dejando a Makoto en paz (Que veía con cara de sorpresa a Sekai por la forma en que acababa de actuar) y confronto a Sekai.

-¿Por qué no terminas de entender que el no te ama? Si en verdad lo hiciese no te habría sido infiel- Dijo Nanami.

-La respuesta de porque fui infiel es simple. Porque fui un maldito egoísta y lujurioso- Dijo Makoto, dejando sorprendidas a las presentes al describirse a sí mismo de semejante forma.

-Makoto…- Dijo Sekai sorprendida.

-En los últimos 2 días he estado tratando de enmendar y compensar mis errores. He cambiado. No pienso volver a hacer sufrir a Sekai, ni tampoco a nadie más. En verdad amo a Sekai.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te burlabas de mí sí de verdad te arrepientes?- Pregunto una confundida Nanami. A lo que Makoto sonrió con burla.

-Para que me golpearas- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, cosa que solo logro confundir más a Sekai, Nanami e Hikari.

-¿Y porque querías que te golpeara? Esta vez trata de ser más explicito con la respuesta- Respondió Nanami primeramente arqueando una ceja.

-Después de todo el daño y sufrimiento que le he causado a los demás, me merezco el sufrir esto- Respondió Makoto.

Nanami e Hikari seguían mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y después lograron ver que el estaba siendo sincero y que iba a hacer todo lo posible por corregir sus errores.

-Hmp. Hikari, será mejor que nos vallamos- Dijo Nanami volteando a ver a Hikari.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

En cuanto a ti- Dijo Nanami volviendo a mirar a Makoto- Te creo lo que dices, espero que puedan resolver los problemas que causaste. Pero recuerda, si le haces algún daño a Sekai nuevamente, lo pagaras muy caro.

-No tienes que preocuparte, porque no sucederá- Respondió Makoto.

Después de decir esto Nanami e Hikari se fueron.

Sekai hablo con su madre y ella junto con Makoto se fueron a la casa de la mencionada para poder curarle los golpes que le dio Nanami.

 _Más tarde, en la casa de Sekai._

-¿No podías encontrar una manera menos dolorosa de auto-castigarte?-Pregunto Sekai mientras le ponía crema a los golpes que tenia Makoto.

-No se me ocurrió ninguna otra- Respondió sonriendo el chico.

-Con tal que ni siquiera pudimos trabajar hoy- Dijo pensativa.

-No importa, lo haremos mañana, además también tengo que disculparme mañana con Katou- Dijo Makoto.

-Bueno será mejor que te vayas a casa Makoto.

Makoto se despidió de Sekai con un beso y después se fue a su casa.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Para hacer la parte en la que Makoto se "auto-castiga", me base en el anime Saint Seiya, cuando Kanon de Géminis provoca a Milo de Escorpio para que lo ataque y así expiar sus pecados.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Cupido

Capitulo 5: Cupido.

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde el incidente en Radish.

Makoto había hablado con Otome y le había pedido disculpas. Al final ella lo perdono y continuaron siendo amigos.

También había empezado al fin a trabajar. No le costó mucho esfuerzo acostumbrarse al trabajo de cocinero.

Era de mañana aun no había llegado el profesor y varios compañeros se encontraban chismeando. Makoto no prestaba atención a nada (Estaba muy ocupado pensando en cómo sería el futuro, Sekai estaba igual), hasta que escucho algo proveniente del cuarteto de chismosas (*cof* *cof* Otome y compañía *cof* *cof*).

-¿Han escuchado los rumores?- Pregunto Kumi.

-Sí- Respondió Natsumi- Aparentemente Kuroda está enamorada de Sawanaga.

Con esto a Makoto se le prendió el foco.

Aunque ni siquiera Taisuke lo supiese, era más que obvio que sentía algo más que amistad hacia Kuroda.

Makoto vio esto como una oportunidad para hacer una buena acción en compensación de lo que hiso (Además, con lo que se le ocurrió hacer se podría reír un buen rato).

 _3 días después._

Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para realizar su plan, solo necesitaba ponerlo en práctica.

-Sekai, ven un segundo- Llamo Makoto a su novia, la cual se encontraba hablando con Nanami e Hikari.

-Ya voy- Respondió Sekai a la vez que se apartaban un poco del resto del grupo para hablar con Makoto.

-Pues…- Le susurro algo al oído y Sekai sonrió cómplice. Puede que el plan de Makoto diese resultado.

Cuando ya era hora de salir pusieron su plan en marcha.

Sekai le paso un mensaje a Hikari que decía:

 _Hikari ¿Podrías ir a la biblioteca un segundo? Me gustaría enseñarte algo._

Hikari le respondió:

 _Claro. Voy enseguida._

Makoto le pasó un mensaje igual a Taisuke, este respondió que iba en camino.

Makoto sonrió diabólico. Si no funcionaba el plan A, había preparado una "garantía" para que funcionase el plan B.

Flash back.

Acababa de llegar la hora de la salida.

El aprovecho que todos sus compañeros estaban haciendo desorden para escabullirse y verter en los potes de agua que traían Taisuke e Hikari un poco de un líquido transparente que cargaba Makoto en una botella (Supongo que se irán haciendo una idea de lo que es eso).

Fin del Flash back.

Makoto esperaba escondido a que ambos estuviesen dentro de la biblioteca.

Espero hasta que llego Hikari y dos minutos después llego Taisuke.

-¿Hikari? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Taisuke.

-Sekai me pidió que viniese ¿Qué hay de ti?- Respondió y pregunto Hikari.

-Makoto me pidió que viniese- Respondió.

Después oyeron como se cerró la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¿¡Pero qué carajos!?- Grito Taisuke antes correr e intentar abrir la puerta, seguido por Hikari, quien hacia el mismo intento.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Alguien nos encerró!- Grito Hikari histérica. Reflexiono unos segundos antes de agregar- ¿Crees que hayan sido Itou y Sekai?- Pregunto a Taisuke.

-No creo. Estoy seguro de que fueron ellos 2- Respondió Taisuke.

 _Afuera de la biblioteca._

-¿Cómo conseguiste la llave Sekai? Yo planeaba amontonar unas mesas y sillas para bloquear la puerta- Dijo Makoto.

-Tengo mis métodos- Respondió Sekai con una sonrisa traviesa.

 _Dentro de la biblioteca._

-No se tu, pero necesito un poco de agua- Dijo Hikari.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Respondió Taisuke.

Ambos sacaron sus potes de agua y bebieron un poco de agua.

Pasados unos minutos, ambos empezaron a sentirse un poco raros.

-Uf, hace mucho calor aquí ¿O soy yo?- Pregunto Taisuke.

-No estoy segura- Respondió Hikari que se sentía igual.

-¡Tengo que irme!- Exclamo Taisuke antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Se preguntaba Hikari.

 _Afuera de la biblioteca._

-Sekai vámonos, se nos hace tarde. Además, no tardaran en ver que les dejamos comida y bebida para pasar la noche- Dijo Makoto.

-Nos olvidamos de dejarles unas sabanas- Respondió Sekai comenzando a caminar.

-No creo que hagan falta, si sabes a lo que me refiero- Respondió con tono burlón.

-Aun no comprendo de donde rayos sacaste el afrodisiaco- Dijo Sekai.

-Se lo robe a mi padre- Contesto como si estuviesen hablando sobre el clima.

-En serio-Pregunto Sekai sorprendida.

-No creo que lo necesite, tiene más de 3 cajas de eso- Dijo Makoto.

-Bueno. Regresemos mañana- Dijo Sekai a lo que murmuraba: "¿Para qué tendrá tanto afrodisiaco?"

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Sé que hice el capitulo medio corto, pero no he tenido suficiente tiempo,**

 **Vuelvo y repito, por favor dejen reviews.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Premonición

Capitulo 6: Premonición.

 _A la mañana siguiente._

Makoto y Sekai iban camino a la escuela para sacar a Taisuke e Hikari de la biblioteca (Ese día era sábado).

Al llegar, se metieron a hurtadillas por una ventana que estaba abierta, seguidamente se fueron hacia la biblioteca.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la entrada, ambos suspiraron. Cuando entrasen, probablemente Taisuke e Hikari los recibirían de una forma muy, errr… antipática (Y por antipática querían decir que entrarían a golpes a Makoto, Sekai se salvaba por estar embarazada).

Makoto abrió la puerta y antes de que Sekai se asomara le tapo los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre Makoto?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Creo que nuestro plan resulto a la perfección, de otra forma esos dos tortolos no estarían tirados en el suelo recostados el uno sobre el otro… desnudos- Respondió Makoto satisfecho de que el plan saliera a la perfección.

-En tal caso, vámonos y dejémosles la puerta abierta, antes de que despierten y nos maten- Agrego Sekai antes de que ambos comenzaran a retirarse a allí.

 _Summer Radish, más tarde._

Ya habían pasado unas 3 horas o 4 horas desde que fueron a ver a Taisuke e Hikari. Para desgracia de la pareja, los 2 mencionados se encontraban en ese momento en el restaurante.

Sekai fue a atender la mesa donde ellos se encontraban, sin percatarse de que eran Hikari y Taisuke.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué les puedo servir?- Pregunto Sekai con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa desapareció en el momento que se dio cuenta de las personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa.

-Hola Sekai- Saludo Hikari con una expresión que le helaría los huesos a cualquiera.

-Hi… Hikari- Sekai trago pesado- jejeje ¿Sin rencores, verdad?- Pregunto Sekai extendiéndole su mano derecha mientras temblaba un poco.

-Llama a Makoto, los 4 necesitamos hablar- Dijo Taisuke, el cual también cargaba una expresión que daba miedo.

-H… hi- Respondió Sekai.

Sekai le pidió permiso a su madre y fue a buscar a Makoto.

Makoto también sintió un poco de miedo en el momento que vio a Hikari y Taisuke.

-Makoto- Dijo Taisuke elevando su mano a la altura del cuello de Makoto, este ultimo cerró los ojos esperando recibir un puñetazo, pero dicho golpe no llego.

En su lugar, Taisuke puso su mano en el hombro de Makoto, este abrió los ojos y lo miro sin entender, él iba a decir algol, pero Taisuke se le anticipo y dijo.

-Makoto, Sekai, les debemos una- Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Si- Agrego Hikari- Aunque me duela decirlo, si no nos hubieran ayudado, no nos habríamos confesado nuestros sentimientos, y no seriamos novios ahora, gracias.

-¿No te dije que funcionaria el plan?- Pregunto Makoto a Sekai sonriendo.

-Tenias razón- Respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Unos segundos después, Sekai cayó en cuenta de algo que no había notado.

-Un momento ¿Por qué rayos nos hicieron creer que nos iban a matar?- Pregunto frunciendo el seño.

-Nos drogaron con algo para que tuvieras sexo ¿Creyeron que se los dejaríamos pasar?- Pregunto Taisuke en un tono de burla.

-Muy gracioso, Sawanaga- Dijo Makoto frunciendo el seño, al igual que Sekai.

-Hey, lo que es igual no es trampa- Respondió aun sonriendo.

-Che, Makoto, será mejor que regresemos al trabajo. En fin, nos vemos el lunes- Dijo Sekai despidiéndose de Hikari y Taisuke.

Makoto y Sekai regresaron a Summer Radish, y al salir del trabajo, ambos se quedaron a dormir en la casa de Sekai.

o-o-o

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba Makoto despertando y alzando la cabeza.

Parecía estar dentro una fantasía o algo así.

Makoto se encontraba en un espacio donde no había otra cosa más que oscuridad. Adonde quiera que mirase, solo veía el profundo color negro, tan distintivo de una noche en la que ni las estrellas ni la luna iluminan con su brillo plateado.

Agudizando un poco su mirada, logro ver una silueta que distinguiría en cualquier parte del mundo, ver a esa persona lo hiso sonreír al darse cuenta que no estaba solo en esa lugar de negro.

-¡Sekai!- Grito Makoto mientras corría hacia ella.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder verla bien, se detuvo en seco.

Sekai estaba llorando de rodillas.

-Ma… Makoto, por favor… ayudame- Sollozo la castaña asustada.

Cuando el pelinegro iba a acercarse más para ver que le pasaba a Sekai, dos siluetas demasiado borrosas para distinguirlas, salieron de atrás de Sekai.

La primera era la silueta de un hombre de cabello corto, el cual tenía más o menos la estatura de Makoto. La segunda era a silueta de una mujer que tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas a los costados de su cabeza, las cuales le llegaban hasta la cintura, ella tenía una estatura como la de Kotonoha.

-¡Vaya vaya! Si es nuestro viejo amigo, Makoto Itou- Exclamo la silueta masculina.

-Hace tiempo que ambos queremos verte, Makoto- Agrego la silueta femenina. Por alguna razón, las voces de ambas siluetas le resultaban extremadamente familiares.

-¿Quiénes son? y ¿Qué quieren? ¿Acaso nos conocemos?- Pregunto Makoto.

-Venganza- Respondió la silueta masculina al tiempo que sacaba un cuchillo de la manga de su franela.

Acto seguido, y ante la atónita mirada de Makoto, ese tipo apuñalo por la espalda a Sekai…

-Makoto…- Susurro la castaña con su último aliento de vida.

-¡SEKAI!- Grito Makoto corriendo hacia ella para tomar su cuerpo entre sus brazos mientras no paraba de llorar- ¡Sekai, despierta! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Prometimos criar a nuestro hijo juntos! ¡SEKAI!- Grito Makoto al darse cuenta que el cuerpo de su amada se hallaba ya sin vida.

El pelinegro rompió a llorar desconsolado, sin parar de abrazar el cadáver de su novia.

-Solo falta un último detalle para completar nuestra venganza- Dijo la silueta femenina para sacar un cuchillo.

Makoto levanto la vista para preguntarles aún llorando.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto con todo el odio que él era capaz de tener, y más.

Tú nos conoces… Itou-sempai- Respondió la silueta masculina.

Ese apodo.

Solo 2 personas en el mundo le decían así. Pero no tenía sentido, esas dos personas estaban muertas ¿O no?

-Hasta nunca, Makoto…- Dijo la silueta femenina antes de cortarle la cabeza a Makoto con el cuchillo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- Makoto se despertó gritando y sobresaltado.

-¡Makoto! ¿¡Ocurre algo!?- Pregunto una preocupada Sekai, la cual se había despertado por el alarido que pego su novio.

-No, e… estoy bien, en serio- Respondió Makoto tratando de sonreír.

Sekai volvió a recostarse para dormir no muy segura de lo que decía Makoto.

-"Así que todo fue una pesadilla"- Pensaba Makoto.

Esa pesadilla se había sentido muy real, pero era imposible que eso sucediera. Después de todo, esas 2 siluetas llevaban casi cuatro años muertas ¿Cierto?

El pelinegro se volvió a recostar intentado conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, en el fondo aun se preguntaba ¿Por qué habría soñado con esas dos personas?

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Creí que mi historia estaba tomando un rumbo demasiado predecible, así que decidí cambiarlo.**

 **Créanme, lo que viene los tomara completamente desprevenidos.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Esgrima, y un descubrimiento

Capitulo 7: Esgrima, y un descubrimiento

 _Instituto Sakakino._

Todos los alumnos de primer año se encontraban en educación física, aparentemente la razón por la que los habían reunido allí era para dar un anuncio importante.

-Sr Itou- Llamó el profesor de educación física- Por favor entréguele estos papeles al director. Cuando regrese, le daré la explicación de lo que se va a hacer.

-Hi- Respondió Makoto para ir a entregarle los papeles al director.

-¡Muy bien!- Dijo el profesor alzando la voz y poniéndose en frente de todos para que todos lo escucharan- Les anuncio que el instituto ha decidido agregar un nuevo deporte, como el resto, este deporte tendrá un club y…

-¡Ya cállate y ve al grano, anciano!- Grito algún alumno insubordinado.

-Bien, bien- Respondió el profesor con fastidio- El nuevo deporte del instituto será esgrima. Para comprobar si les gusta o no el deporte, cada uno de ustedes va a pasar y se enfrentaran en duelos individuales. Este esgrima es diferente de cómo se ha de imaginar la mayoría. En vez de usar espadas de goma, usaremos espadas de plástico para que puedan hacer toda clase de movimientos, como en una pelea real de vida o muerte.

Esta última oración llamo la atención de la mayoría de los alumnos. Puede que eso fuese a ser interesante después de todo.

-Otro detalle es que, los participantes perderán el duelo cuando reciban una sola estocada en un lugar fatal ¿Entendido?

-¡HI!- Respondieron los emocionados alumnos.

-De acuerdo, suba sr Sawanaga- Dijo el profesor.

Taisuke subió inseguro y tomo la espada que le tendió el profesor.

En varios minutos el nerviosismo de Taisuke desapareció completamente.

El castaño resulto ser tan bueno en esgrima que derroto a la mitad de su salón en 15 minutos.

La actitud que adopto Taisuke era completamente irritante, ¡El ego se le había subido hasta las nubes!

Al cabo de media hora más le había pateado el trasero a casi todo primer año.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy invencible!- Grito Taisuke en tono presumido, la gran mayoría de los alumnos tenían unas intensas ganas de darle una buena paliza a Taisuke.

Y es que no solo peleo con varones, sino también con bastantes hembras; entre ellas Sekai, Kotonoha, Nanami, Otome y su grupo.

-¡Tch! ¿Por qué nadie ha sido capaz de derrotar a este inepto presumido?- Se preguntaba Nanami en voz alta.

-¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?- Preguntó Makoto, el cual acababa de llegar.

-Sr Itou ¿Por qué tardo tanto en regresar?- Preguntó el profesor arqueando una ceja.

-Cuando le entregué esos papeles al director, el me mandó a entregarle otros papeles a otro, después ese profesor a otro, y así sucesivamente- Respondió Makoto con simpleza- Pero al punto ¿Qué ocurre?

El profesor le explico a Makoto con lujo de detalles lo que estaba ocurriendo. Este hiso una mueca, no imagino que Taisuke fuese tan bueno en el esgrima.

-¡Hey, Makoto! ¿Qué tal un duelo?- Preguntó Taisuke desde el escenario (N/A: No tengo ni idea de cómo se le dice a donde se practica esgrima) con una sonrisa presumida.

-Creo que paso- Respondió Makoto.

-Vaya ¿Asustado Makoto? ¿Tienes miedo de perder?- Preguntó Taisuke en tono burlón para provocarlo.

-No me busques que me encuentras- Respondió Makoto con un tic en el ojo.

-¡Cobarde, cobarde! ¡Eres una gallina!- Siguió Taisuke al tiempo hacia ruidos de gallina.

-¡Te lo ganaste!- Exclamo un enfurecido Makoto- ¡Si tanto quieres un duelo, un duelo tendrás!

La mayoría los miraba indiferentes, para ellos el duelo ya estaba definido.

Cuando el duelo comenzó, era claro que quien aventajaba era Taisuke.

El peleaba a la ofensiva total, haciendo movimientos impredecibles en todas las direcciones, cualquiera diría que Makoto apenas y podía esquivar y desbloquear los espadazos y estocadas.

Más estaban equivocados.

En un momento del duelo, las espadas de Makoto y Taisuke quedaron pegadas mientras ambos forcejeaban, formando una cruz.

Taisuke gano el forcejeo y obligo a Makoto a retroceder. La verdad era que Taisuke estaba impresionado, ningún otro le dio tanta pelea como Makoto.

-¿Sorprendido, Makoto?- Pregunto Taisuke en son de burla.

-La verdad en que te tengo una pregunta ¿No puedes hacerlo mejor que eso?- Pregunto Makoto tono burlón.

Todos vieron atónitos a Makoto, no lo habían notado pero… ¡Makoto no parecía estar cansado! ¡Además, apenas estaba sudando!

Un encolerizado Taisuke esprinto hacia Makoto, con la intención de darle una estocada de arriba hacia abajo.

Makoto puso la espada en posición horizontal y empezó a forcejear con Taisuke. Al final, Makoto gano el forcejeo, obligando a una exhausto Taisuke a retroceder.

-Terminemos con esto, Taisuke- Dijo Makoto.

Seguidamente, Makoto esprinto hacia Taisuke y movió su espada haciendo parecer que lo atacaría por la derecha. Taisuke respondió a esto colocando su espada en posición vertical, esperando el impacto. Antes de que ambas espadas chocasen, Makoto dio un giro de 340 grados.

-"¡Maldita sea! ¡Me engaño!"- Pensaba Taisuke.

Makoto se valió de energía cinética para chocar su espada con la de Taisuke.

Lo que paso a continuación dejo helados a todos…

El impacto hiso que la espada de Taisuke saliese volando por los aires…

Makoto aprovecho la distracción y le dio a Taisuke una estocada en el estomago.

Todos estaban en shock.

Hasta que…

Todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos ¡Finalmente alguien había puesto a Taisuke en su lugar!

Cuando Makoto bajo, Sekai se le abalanzo encima para abrazarlo entre todos los aplausos.

-¿Cómo aprendiste esgrima de esa forma?- Pregunto la sonriente castaña.

-Te lo contare en otra ocasión- Respondió el sonriente pelinegro.

Cuando dio la hora de irse, Makoto y Sekai estaban en el pasillo y se encontraron con Kotonoha.

-Felicidades, Makoto-kun- Dijo Kotonoha- Disculpen pero ¿Podría presentarles a mis nuevos amigos?

-¡Claro!- Contesto la emotiva Sekai.

Detrás de Kotonoha había un chico un poco bajo de estatura que usaba lentes, tenía el pelo naranja; además de una chica de la misma estatura que el muchacho, tenía el pelo sujeto en 2 coletas.

-Hola, mi nombre es Yuuki Ashikaga, un gusto- Saludo el muchacho.

-El mío es Roka Kitsuregawa, también un gusto- Saludo ahora la muchacha.

Makoto y Sekai se presentaron.

Yuuki, Sekai, y Kotonoha se sorprendieron al ver que Makoto y Roka ya se conocían antes de la primaria.

Resulto que ambos eran personas muy agradables.

o-o-o

Makoto se hallaba camino a la biblioteca para buscar un libro que le encomendó Kotonoha.

Cuando estaba llegando, escucho un ruido extraño que provenía de uno de los cubículos.

Makoto se asomo, la puerta estaba casi cerrada, pero se podía ver lo que pasaba adentro.

Makoto se quedo helado con lo que vio…

 _Continuara…_


	8. El nuevo mujeriego de Sakakino

Capitulo 8: El nuevo mujeriego de Sakakino.

Makoto no daba crédito a lo qué veían sus ojos.

Él pego un salto hacia atrás. Seguidamente se restregó los ojos antes de volver a asomarse.

Ahí estaba…

Ai Yamagata, una vieja amiga suya de la primaria, se encontraba en el cubículo.

Pero no era esto lo que lo asusto.

No. Lo que lo asusto fue que por un momento le dio la impresión de ver a Yamagata teniendo relaciones con Yuuki.

Yuuki era alguien tranquilo y tímido, a Makoto le costaba trabajo creerle a sus ojos.

Volvió a asomarse y comprobó que su mente no le estaba haciendo ninguna jugarreta.

-"Maldita sea. Ya veo porque dicen que ojos vemos corazones no sabemos"- Pensaba Makoto mientras se alejaba de allí, tratando de rebobinar esa imagen de su mente.

Cuando iba saliendo, se topo con Sekai, Otome, Kotonoha, Hikari, Nanami y Taisuke.

-Makoto, justamente estábamos buscándote- Dijo la novia del pelinegro mientras le daba un pequeño beso.

-Veníamos a invitarte a mi casa. Nanami, Hikari y yo queríamos disculparnos con Kotonoha por haberla juzgado sin conocerla y haberla tratado tan mal- Dijo Otome.

-Muy bien ¿Cuándo será?- Pregunto Makoto.

-Este sábado- Respondió Otome.

-Allí estaré- Respondió Makoto.

o-o-o

Sekai y Makoto se encontraban dentro del edificio camino al apartamento de Otome. Resulto que habían ido demasiado temprano y Otome para ese momento se encontraba haciendo unos recados.

Makoto y Sekai llegaron junto a la puerta con la intención de esperar allí hasta que el resto llegara.

Ambos se recostaron junto al marco de la pared para esperar, hasta que notaron 2 cosas.

1) La puerta estaba medio abierta.

2) Del apartamento provenían unos ruidos muy extraños.

-¿Crees que deberíamos entrar? Podría tratarse de un ladrón- Dijo Sekai.

-Muy bien- Respondió Makoto.

Ambos entraron discretamente en el apartamento y fueron al lugar de donde provenían esos ruidos.

Se acercaron y medio–abrieron la puerta, solo para encontrarse con…

-¡Por el amor de…- Makoto le tapo la boca a Sekai antes de que terminase de gritar para que no los pillaran infragantis.

-"¡CARAJO! ¡Esto por el rumbo que va, a terminar muy mal! ¡Y lo dice alguien con mucha experiencia en eso!"- Pensaba Makoto.

Sekai y Makoto salieron corriendo de la casa.

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué pudo haber asustado a Sekai y Makoto?

La respuesta es:

Karen Katou, la hermanita menor de Otome, fornicando con Yuuki.

Los 2 estaban respirando agitados junto a la puerta, y por si fuera poco todo el grupo estaba llegando.

-¿Qué les ocurre?- Preguntó Otome.

-Nada ¿Saben? Creo que mejor nos reunimos en mi casa, es más espaciosa- Propuso Makoto tratando de evitar que entraran a la casa. Algo le decía qué si Otome veía lo que Yuuki le estaba haciendo a su "hermanita", iba a tratar de matarlo.

-Aammm… de acuerdo, supongo- Respondió Otome no muy convencida.

-"Maldición, eso en verdad estuvo cerca"- Pensaron Sekai y Makoto al mismo tiempo.

o-o-o

Makoto estaba de camino al supermercado para comprar algunos ingredientes que hacían falta en el restaurante.

Cuando regresaba del supermercado escucho un ruido.

Y daba la casualidad de que ese ruido lo había escuchado **2 VECES** en la última semana.

-"Qué no sea lo que creo, qué no sea lo que creo, qué no sea lo que creo, qué no sea lo que creo"- Rezaba mentalmente Makoto.

Volteo su mirada hacia unos arbustos y descubrió que tenía razón.

Pesé a que estaban bien ocultos, Makoto logro distinguir las 2 personas que estaban ocultas entre los arbustos.

La primera; la enérgica e intrépida Futaba Nijou.

La segunda. ¡Deja vú!

El tímido Yuuki Ashikaga.

Makoto no podía creer la mala suerte que le estaba tocando ahora.

-"¡Y una mierda! ¿¡Como demonios se les ocurre hacerlo en la mitad de la puta calle!?"- Se preguntaba Makoto.

En ese momento, Makoto tomó una decisión.

Iba a hacer recapacitar a Yuuki para que no provocara un desastre como el que el provoco en el pasado.

Algo le decía que lo que ocurría (Al menos para las chicas), iba más allá de un simple acoston.

Entonces comprendió.

Pesé a que el no es alguien supersticioso, Makoto pensó que el destino quiso que el estuviese presente durante los actos de Yuuki para poder ayudarlo y que no cometiese una locura…

 _Continuara…_


	9. Capitulo 9: Planes fallidos

Capitulo 9: Planes fallidos.

 _Instituto Sakakino._

Makoto se encontraba bastante pensativo con respecto al asunto de Yuuki, esto no pudo pasar desapercibido para su novia, la cual estaba un poco preocupada por él. Ella se le acerco para averiguar qué le ocurría.

-Makoto ¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto Sekai.

Makoto comenzó a contarle a Sekai lo qué estaba ocurriendo y que planeaba tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Yuuki.

-Tienes un problema más que agregarle al asunto- Dijo Sekai cuando Makoto terminó de hablar.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó el mencionado arqueando una ceja.

-Me entere que a Roka también le gusta Yuuki- Respondió Sekai.

-Esto lo complica. Yuuki tendrá que tomar una decisión acerca sobre con quien quiere estar, antes de que esto se le escape de las manos.

-¿Podría ayudar en algo?

-No, gracias. Si necesito apoyo te aviso.

-Muy bien.

Makoto se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Yuuki para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Yuuki, necesito hablar contigo- Dijo Makoto acercándose.

-Claro ¿Qué necesitas?

-Por favor sígueme- Dijo Makoto.

Los 2 muchachos de encaminaron hacia uno de los cubículos de la biblioteca, al llegar, Makoto le puso seguro.

-Yuuki, sé que has estado acostándote con varias chicas- Dijo Makoto. Yuuki lo miro sorprendido, no esperaba que nadie se hubiese enterado. Yuuki iba a decir algo, pero Makoto lo interrumpió- Te recomiendo qué dejes de hacer eso, antes de que la situación empeore y esto se te vaya de las manos cual agua entre los dedos.

-¿Es una amenaza?- Pregunto el chico de lentes arqueando una ceja.

-No. Es un consejo y una advertencia- Contestó Makoto.

-Guau, ¿Sabes? Eres la última persona en este mundo con derecho a sermonearme con respecto a ese tema- Respondió Yuuki.

-Precisamente por eso. Yo pasé por lo mismo que tú, y siento que es mí deber hacerte saber las consecuencias que eso puede traer, no solo a para ti, Yuuki, si no para todos los que te rodean. No hace falta que cometas el mismo error que yo cometí- Contestó Makoto.

-Deja de meter tu nariz donde no te llaman, Itou. Lo que yo haga es mi problema- Respondió de vuelta un exasperado Yuuki antes de darse media vuelta y retirarse del cubículo.

-"No funciono el plan A. No quería hacerlo, pero parece que tendré que recurrir al plan B. Lo siento Yuuki, me caes bien, pero esto lo hago para que nadie tenga que salir herido. Tendré que decirles a todas esas chicas lo que Yuuki está haciendo"- Pensaba el pelinegro al tiempo que salía del cubículo.

Para su suerte, tan pronto salió, se topo con Ai Yamagata, la cual lo saludo animosamente.

-¡Hola Makoto! Tiempo sin verte- Dijo Ai mientras sonreía.

-Hola Yamagata-san, justamente iba a buscarte, necesito hablar contigo- Dijo Makoto.

-Claro ¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó Yamagata.

-Yamagata-san, se lo que ocurre entre Yuuki y tú.

Ai se vio sorprendida ante lo que dijo Makoto.

-Él te ha estado engañando, ha estado saliendo con otras chicas aparte de ti, y por los vientos que soplan no piensa detenerse. Sé que no me incumbe, pero yo que tú dejaría de salir con él- Dijo Makoto.

El pelinegro vio la cara de sorpresa de Yamagata cuando le dijo qué Yuuki la estaba engañando. Él esperaba una pataleta junto con un ataque de llanto, pero dicho ataque no llegó.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Yamagata, sorprendiendo a Makoto-. Debería dejar de verlo, y empezar a ver a otro chico- Terminó de decir mientras se acercaba coquetamente a Makoto.

-¿Q… qué mosco te pico?- Preguntó un asustado Makoto mientras retrocedía un poco.

Yamagata lo abrazó poniendo los brazos en su cuello y acorralándolo contra una pared.

-Me gustas Makoto ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco? Nadie tiene porqué enterarse- Susurro seductoramente en el oído del muchacho.

Makoto no sabía qué hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Daba gracias a Dios que eran los únicos en la biblioteca, porque cualquiera hubiera podido malinterpretar esa escena.

Lo que él no sabía era que no estaban solos en la biblioteca.

Makoto no vio otra salida más que…

-Está bien Yamagata-san. Pero mejor hagámoslo en lugar privado ¿De acuerdo?- Respondió Makoto seductoramente.

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar- Contestó la pelimorada.

-Hagámoslo aquí mismo, en el cubículo- Dijo Makoto.

Yamagata se fue al cubículo. Tan pronto estuvo dentro.

¡PAM!

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!?- Preguntó Yamagata. Makoto había trancado la puerta y puesto una silla para que Yamagata no pudiese salir de ahí.

-¡Y follate a la pared!- Le gritó Makoto desde el otro lado.

-¡Gane la apuesta! Me deben 2000 yenes cada uno- Escucho Makoto que decía una voz conocida.

Makoto abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que ahí estaban Sekai, Kotonoha, Nanami, Hikari, Taisuke, y Otome.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan observando?- Preguntó Makoto aun sorprendido.

-Desde que Yuuki y tú salieron del cubículo- Respondió una alegre Sekai. Al fin Makoto había aprendido a resistirse a la tentación.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta hicieron?- Volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.

-Hikari, Taisuke y Nanami le apostaron a Saionji-san y a Katou-san y que ibas a ceder y te ibas a acostar con Yamagata-san- Respondió Kotonoha.

-Gracias por la fé- Dijo Makoto irónicamente a los que apostaron en su contra- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, "Cría fama y acuéstate a dormir".

-Muy bien, el plan B tampoco salió como lo esperaba, tendremos que improvisar otro plan- Pensó en voz alta Makoto.

-¿"Tendremos"?- Preguntó Sekai sonriendo con burla.

-¿Qué? No puedo encargarme yo solo ¿Y quién mejor para este trabajo que la "Doctora Corazón"?- Respondió Makoto siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Ustedes 2 que traman?- Preguntó Otome.

Makoto y Sekai les contaron el asunto de Yuuki, omitiendo las chicas con las que se había acostado, a excepción de Yamagata.

-Con razón te Yuuki estaba tan enojado, y esa Yamagata es una aprovechada- Dijo Hikari.

-Sinceramente, esto es decepcionante viniendo de Yuuki, esperaba más de él- Dijo una decepcionada Kotonoha.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Itou?- Preguntó Otome, refiriéndose al tema de lo mujeriego de Yuuki.

-¿Te parece qué después de lo que yo hice tengo derecho a opinar?- Preguntó Makoto.

Todos hicieron una mueca, Itou tenía razón.

-Bien ¿Necesitan ayuda extra?- Preguntó Kotonoha.

-Entre más mejor- Respondió Sekai.

Todos los presentes quedaron en unirse a la "operación evitar desastre mujeriego"

-Muy bien- Dijo Otome- ¿Cuáles son las chicas que están metidas en esto?

-Roka, aunque ella no se ha acostado con él, pero a ella él le gusta- Contestó Sekai.

-Ai Yamagata, Futaba Nijou y…

-¿Y?- Preguntó Otome.

-Katou, tienes que prometerme que no vas a matar a Yuuki se te digo el último nombre- Dijo un estresado Makoto.

-Ok, ok- Respondió Otome. A saber quién era la última para que Makoto la hiciese jurar que no iba a matar a Yuuki.

-Es…

 _10 segundos después._

-¡MALDITO SEAS ASHIKAGA! ¡DATE POR MUERTO!- Grito una encolerizada Otome, la cual era sujetada por todos para que no fuese a matar a Yuuki.

-¡Cálmate Katou!- Gritaba Makoto en un intento desesperado por qué Otome se tranquilizase.

-¿¡CALMARME!? ¿¡COMO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE ME CALME!? ¡ESE BASTARDO SE ACOSTO CON MI HERMANITA!- Gritaba Otome fuera de sí.

 _Casa de Makoto, 8:00 Pm._

-Entiendo que ella este molesta y con ganas de matar a Yuuki, pero si ella te hubiese golpeado a ti, yo la mató- Dijo Makoto referente al incidente con Otome, el cual le había costado un ojo morado.

-No la culpo- Respondió Sekai mientras le curaba el ojo.

Sonó el teléfono de la casa y Makoto fue a atender.

-Sekai- Dijo Makoto al finalizar de hablar, lo raro es que se veía casi tan feliz como el día que se reconciliaron- Mañana no vamos ni al instituto ni a trabajar, un viejo amigo se muda desde Hokaido a Tokio- Exclamo el alegre Makoto.


	10. Capitulo 10:El regreso de un viejo amigo

Capitulo 10: El regreso de un viejo amigo.

 _Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, 9:30 Am._

Makoto y Sekai se encontraban esperando en el aeropuerto la llegada de alguien.

Sekai tenía bastante curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba. La única vez que había visto a Makoto CASI, tan feliz como en esta ocasión, fue cuando se reconciliaron en el hospital.

 _¡Atención!-_ Escucharon que decía la anunciadora- _El vuelo 357 desde Hokaido, está arribando._

-Al fin llego- Murmuró Makoto.

A continuación, vieron como un gentío empezaba a desembarcar del avión

-¡Tsubasa!- Gritó Makoto saludando con la mano en dirección a una familia.

Dicha familia estaba integrada por un hombre de unos 40 años (Sekai pensó que debía de ser el padre), el hombre era de la estatura promedio de un adulto, tenia pelo rubio y corto, además de tener ojos rojos.

Una mujer que debía de ser la madre, aparentaba la misma edad que su marido, tenía la misma estatura de Youko, además de tener pelo y ojos color azul eléctrico, el pelo le llegaba hasta la espalda.

Y por último, un chico de unos 15, 16 o 17 años, era más bajo que Makoto por tan solo por un pelo, tenía el cabello azul como el de su madre, y le llegaba casi a los hombros, tenia ojos iguales a los de su padre.

El chico tan pronto volteo en la dirección en donde se encontraban, salió esprintando hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡Makoto, viejo amigo!- Exclamó el muchacho que respondía al nombre de Tsubasa.

El chico se abalanzó a abrasar a Makoto con suficiente fuerza como para que ambos perdiesen el equilibrio y ambos cayesen.

Sekai no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risita ante lo sucedido, dicha risita no paso desapercibida para el chico peliazul.

Cuando ambos se pararon, el muchacho, preguntó.

-¿Qué ocurre Makoto? ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?- Preguntó en tono burlón.

\- Un gusto, Sekai Saionji, soy la novia de Makoto- Se presentó la castaña.

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y después señalo varias veces a Makoto y a Sekai.

-¿Tú ye ella novios? ¿Es joda, cierto?- Preguntó.

-No, no es broma. Y por cierto, creo que tú también deberías presentarte- Respondió Makoto con burla.

-¿Dónde abre dejado mis modales?- Murmuró para sí mismo antes de recuperar la compostura y agregar- Un gusto, Tsubasa Okada, soy un viejo amigo de Makoto.

-Cambiando el tema, voy a ayudarte a llevar tus maletas a tu casa, tengo curiosidad de ver tu casa- Comentó Makoto.

-¡Hi!- Respondió el peliazul.

 _Más tarde, edificio de apartamentos cerca del centro de Tokio._

-Cuantas maletas- Murmuraba Makoto al tiempo que entraba en el apartamento cargando la última maleta, si es que se le podía llamar la última, ¡Habían cargado unas 10 maletas enormes! ¡Y lo peor es que ni siquiera había llegado el camión de mudanza! Era obvio que su familia tenía bastante dinero.

-Jejejeje- Tsubasa soltó una pequeña risita.

-Bonito apartamento- Comentó una alegre Sekai.

El apartamento era en verdad grande.

Contaba con la sala, la cual tenía 3 sofás y una mesa de té, estaba pintada en su mayoría de rojo; la cocina era eléctrica; y por último, contaba con 4 habitaciones y 2 baños.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Makoto- Agradeció el sr Okada al pelinegro.

-No hay de que, sr Okada.

-Por cierto ¿Quién eres tú, jovencita?- Preguntó amablemente la sr Okada.

-Soy Sekai Saionji, la novia de Makoto, un gusto- Se presentó la castaña.

-Tsubasa, me gustaría que te contáramos algo ¿Nos acompañas afuera?- Pidió el pelinegro.

-Sin problema- Respondió el peliazul.

Sekai, Makoto y Tsubasa salieron a caminar, trataron de buscar una zona donde no hubiera mucha gente, Makoto y Sekai se imaginaban que Tsubasa tal vez podría gritar de la sorpresa, y ellos no querían que hubiese demasiada gente escuchando.

Al fin llegaron a un parque un poco apartado, estaba prácticamente vació.

-Tsubasa, creo que es hora de que te lo digamos- Habló Makoto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues veras…- Makoto dejó escapar un suspiro antes de agregar- Sekai y yo seremos padres.

La pareja de novios esperaba cualquier reacción por parte de Tsubasa a excepción de la que escucharon…

Una carcajada.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MUY BUEN CHISTE MAKOTO! ¡EN SERIO EXCELENTE!- Y continuó carcajeándose descaradamente frente a Sekai y Makoto, los cuales lo miraban con una gota de sudor tipo anime.

Cuando el peliazul finalmente logro calmarse dijo- Ya, en serio ¿Qué me querían decir?

-Te dijimos la verdad Tsubasa, Sekai y yo vamos a ser padres.

Tsubasa abrió los ojos de par en par. El y Makoto se conocían desde los 5 años, sabían casi todo sobre el otro, y podían saber fácilmente cuando mentían. Y en está ocasión, no vio pizca alguna de mentira.

Quedó en estado de shock.

-¿Okada-san? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la castaña.

Tsubasa recuperó un poco la compostura y agregó.

-Sí. Emmm… solo, necesito un respiro- Dijo antes de desmayarse ahí mismo.

-¡Tsubasa!/¡Okada-san!- Gritaron Makoto y Sekai respectivamente al mismo tiempo.

 _Continuara…_


	11. Capitulo 11: Un nuevo chico en el grupo

Capitulo 11: Un nuevo chico en el grupo.

 _Instituto Sakakino._

De nueva cuenta era lunes, y Makoto y Sekai se hallaban en el instituto.

Sin embargo, les esperaba una pequeña sorpresa en la escuela.

Mientras tanto, Kotonoha se hallaba camino a una reunión del consejo escolar con una pila de libros en las manos, cuando de repente…

¡PAM!

Ella se tropezó con alguien, haciéndola caer de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, y accidentalmente tiró todos los libros que cargaba encima.

-¡Perdóname! No me fije por donde iba- Escucho que le decía una voz masculina.

-No te preocupes, está bien- Respondió Kotonoha.

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con un apuesto chico de cabello azul y ojos color escarlata.

Ninguno de los 2 sabia porque, pero ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron al verse a los ojos.

-Ho… hola, discúlpame, me presento, soy Tsubasa Okada- Se presentó el peliazul.

-Kotonoha Katsura, también un placer- Dijo la pelimorada y ambos se estrecharon la mano. Por casualidades de la vida, ambos sintieron una pequeña descarga de electricidad al estrechar sus manos.

-Di… discúlpame, pero debo irme, fue un placer- Dijo el peliazul antes de retirarse.

Kotonoha quedo un poco confundida con lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, parecía un muchacho agradable.

Por otra parte, Tsubasa también se hallaba un poco confundido con lo que acababa de pasar, esa chica se veía tímida, pero parecía simpática.

-"Me recuerda bastante a ella…"- Pensó el peliazul con un toque de tristeza y nostalgia.

-¡Tsubasa!- Un grito lo saco de sus meditaciones.

Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Makoto y Sekai.

-¿Makoto? ¿Sekai?- Preguntó sorprendido, más luego sonrió y agrego- No me digan que ustedes también estudian aquí.

-De hecho, así- Contestó una sonriente Sekai.

-Amigo y cuñada- Dijo el peliazul, haciendo reír a la pareja por su mote- ¿No creen que deberían empezar a usar preservativos? Por los vientos que soplan, si siguen así van a tener una veintena de hijos- Dijo en son de burla, haciendo sonrojar a la pareja.

-Muy gracioso- Dijo el pelinegro con tono irónico.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Exclamó emocionada la castaña, los chicos voltearon a verla arqueando una ceja- ¿Qué tal si todo el grupo va hoy a tu casa, Makoto? Así podríamos presentarles a Tsubasa- Terminó de explicar sonriendo.

-Me gusta la idea. Tengo ansias de conocer a los amigos de mi hermano y mi cuñada- Dijo poniéndose en medio de los dos y abrazándolos por los hombros. Luego de eso se fue, y Makoto se voltio a ver a Sekai.

-¿Sabes? Para tener 2 meses en de embarazo te ves igual de hermosa que siempre- Elogio el pelinegro a lo que la castaña le dio un beso en los labios y ambos fueron a clases.

 _Después de clases, casa de Makoto._

Makoto y Sekai habían reunido a todo el grupo, con la intención de presentarles a Tsubasa.

Algunos ya comenzaban a cansarse de esperar, ya que llevaban esperando casi una hora a que el amigo de Makoto, llegase.

-Tch ¿Cuanto se tardara tu amigo en llegar?- Preguntó una fastidiada Hikari.

-No tengo idea, no es usual que se tarde tanto en llegar- Respondió Makoto.

-Disculpa, Makoto-kun, pero ¿Podría ir a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua?- Preguntó Kotonoha.

-No hay problema.

Justo cuando Kotonoha entró a la cocina, alguien toco el timbre.

Makoto se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Llevamos casi una hora esperando a que llegues!- Exclamó Makoto un poco molesto.

-Lo siento, pero hubo tuve que ir a mi casa a arreglar unos asuntos y después hubo un retraso en los trenes- Explicó Tsubasa.

Makoto soltó un suspiro y agregó- Está bien, pasa- Dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Tsubasa entró y todos se voltearon a verlo.

-Muy bien, el es mi amigo de la infancia al que tanto hemos esperado- Dijo Makoto sonriendo.

-Tsubasa Okada, un placer- Se presentó el peliazul.

Uno por uno se fueron presentado todos.

-Así que ellos son tus amigos. ¿Eh?- Comentó Tsubasa. Los 2 amigos se habían apartado un poco y habían dejado al resto viendo televisión.

-Me preguntó por qué Kotonoha se tardara tanto, me gustaría presentártela- Pensó Makoto en voz alta.

-¿Kotonoha?- Preguntó un sorprendido Tsubasa.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó en respuesta el pelinegro.

-No, nada. Es que hoy en el instituto conocí a una chica que se llamaba igual- Respondió el peliazul.

-Aahhh- Dijo Makoto, sospechando que ambas Kotonohas pudiesen ser la misma.

-Disculpa, Makoto-kun, ¿Cuándo va a llegar tu amigo?- Preguntó la pelimorada entrando a la sala, era obvio que nadie le había dicho que ya había llegado su invitado.

Se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver al chico que se encontraba presente, le ocurrió lo mismo al peliazul. Esto lo noto Makoto.

-¿Katsura-san?- Preguntó Tsubasa.

-¿Okada-san?- Preguntó también Kotonoha.

-Así que estaba en lo cierto y ustedes se conocían- Dijo el pelinegro.

-A… algo así. Veras, nos conocimos en el instituto esta mañana- Dijo Kotonoha un poco sonrojada.

-Aaahhh, ya veo- Respondió sonriendo pícaramente, antes de agregar- De acuerdo, veamos una película que tengo guardada, si me disculpan…- Se dio media vuelta para ir a buscar el DVD y poner la película.

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde qué Makoto había puesto la película, resulto ser que había puesto una de terror.

Todos estaban más que pálidos con la película.

En un punto, Kotonoha estaba tan aterrada que accidentalmente tomó la mano de Tsubasa, el cual tuvo una reacción un poco violenta…

Cuando Kotonoha posó su mano en la de Tsubasa, el por instinto movió la mano y accidentalmente le tiro el pote de cotufas (N/A: Palomitas o como sea que le digan en sus países) a Sawanaga.

-¡Mira tú! ¡Fíjate en lo que haces!- Le grito Taisuke a Tsubasa con un tic en el ojo.

-Pe… perdón. Ne… necesito un segundo- Exclamó antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba el cuarto de Makoto.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- Se preguntaba Kotonoha preocupada.

Solo Makoto tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Tsubasa, después de todo, lo conocía desde que eran muy pequeños.

-Espérenme, vuelvo en un segundo- Dijo Makoto antes de seguir a Tsubasa.

Por otra parte.

Tsubasa se hallaba en el cuarto de Makoto.

Descargo su frustración con una dándole un fuerte puñetazo a la pared.

-Auch- Se quejo en voz baja.

-¡Je! ¿Por qué mejor no golpeas a alguien que pueda defenderse?- Preguntó una voz detrás de él en son de burla.

-Muy gracioso.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos fue todo ese espectáculo de la sala?- Preguntó Makoto enseriándose.

-No lo sé. Ella simplemente trató de tomarme la mano y yo…- No supo como continuar su frase.

-Tsubasa, hemos sido amigos durante toda la vida; te conozco bien, y se nota alegua que te gusta Kotonoha, entonces ¿Qué paso?

-…

-¿Es por "Ella", ¿Cierto?

-…

 _Continuara…_


	12. Capitulo 12: Recordando

Capitulo 12: Recordando.

-¿Es por ella cierto?- Preguntó Makoto a Tsubasa.

-…

-¿Es por Irina, cierto?- Insistió el pelinegro.

-Sí, es por ella- Respondió bajando su cabeza con el rostro ensombrecido en señal de luto.

-Tsubasa, han pasado ya casi cuatro años desde que ella falleció y…- Makoto se vio interrumpido por el peliazul.

-No falleció, me la arrebataron de mi lado- Respondió con voz fría.

-Yo sufrí tanto como tú, Tsubasa, Irina era como una hermana para mí. Jamás he dejado de llorar su muerte, pero ella hubiese querido que siguiésemos con nuestras vidas, la habría entristecido ver que nosotros nos hubiésemos quedado estancados por ella.

-Aun así, eso no lo hace menos doloroso. He pasado poco menos de cuatro años tratando de superar su muerte. Cuando al fin logro tener un poco de paz, aparece esta Katsura y…- Tsubasa fue interrumpido por Makoto.

-¿Es idéntica a ella cierto?

-…

-Cualquiera que las hubiese conocido a ambas, habría dicho que son hermanas mellizas. Siempre con ese carácter tímido, pero aun así, con esa sonrisa cálida que hacía que cualquier cascarrabias le sonriese- Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Discúlpame, Makoto, pero debo irme- Exclamó Tsubasa antes de salir del cuarto.

-Tsubasa…-Susurro el pelinegro- "Jamás supiste lo que ocurrió realmente en ese entonces, y será mejor que aun permanezca en secreto. Si se llegara a enterar, se culparía a sí mismo por la muerte de su novia. No. Ese secreto murió junto a ese trío de malditos bastardos"- Pensó lo ultimo con un gran rencor.

-"Aunque, aún me sigo preguntando ¿Qué diablos hacían esos dos en mi sueño?"

Pasado un rato, todos decidieron irse a sus respectivas casas, esa noche Sekai se quedó a dormir ahí.

Sin embargo, a Makoto le costó bastante poder dormirse con todo lo que le había quedado por pensar.

 _Continuara…_


	13. 13: Operación Desastre mujeriego

Capitulo 13: Operación "Desastre mujeriego".

 _Instituto Sakakino._

Había llegado la hora de poner en práctica el plan para hacer que Yuuki entrase en razón, por las malas si no era por las buenas.

Todos se habían distribuido en equipos para ahuyentar a cualquier pretendiente que tuviese Yuuki.

Tsubasa se entero de la situación y había decidido ayudarlos con su plan.

La primera fase del plan consistía en seguir a cada una de las pretendientes de Yuuki e incluso al mismo chico de lentes.

Estos fueron los grupos en los que se dividieron.

Makoto, Sekai, Kotonoha y Tsubasa seguirían a Yuuki.

Hikari y Taisuke seguirían a Yamagata.

Nanami seguiría a Futaba.

Y por último, Otome se encargaría de vigilar a Karen.

Había llegado la hora de salir de clases, así que se reunieron en un salón vacio para terminar de planificar.

-¿Cómo rayos voy a encontrar a esa tal Futaba Nijou?- Preguntó Nanami.

-No debe de ser difícil, mi hermana siempre se la pasa juntándose con ella y su gemela- Contestó Otome antes de agregar- Ahora que recuerdo, Karen va a ir a visitarlas hoy.

-Perfecto- Respondió Nanami.

o-o-o

Otome y Nanami llevaban un buen rato siguiendo discretamente a Karen, con la intención de averiguar donde vivía Futaba.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la casa de Futaba, ya qué estaba bastante cerca de la parada del tren.

Se escondieron detrás de unos muros para poder escuchar la conversación, a ver si podían averiguar nada relevante, al menos ahora conocían donde vivía Futaba.

o-o-o

Mientras esto ocurría, Taisuke e Hikari se habían encargado de seguir, desde que salieron del colegio, a Ai, a ver si averiguaban en donde vivía, y también alguna forma de que se olvidara de Yuuki.

Siguieron bastante tiempo a Yamagata. Además de que se tardaron mucho más ya que ella hiso varias paradas por unos recados.

La pareja empezaba a hartarse de estar siguiendo a Yamagata de un lugar a otro, lo único que necesitaban y querían saber, era donde rayos vivía y descubrir cómo hacer que se olvidara de Yuuki.

-Tch, ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí? ¡No estamos llegando a ningún sitio!- Exclamó Taisuke irritado.

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? No eres el único que quiere largarse de aquí- Contestó Hikari también irritada.

-¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó una voz masculina atrás de ellos, tomándolos por sorpresa y haciéndolos pegar un brinco del susto.

-¿¡Makoto, Sekai!?- Preguntó Hikari sorprendida.

-¿¡Katsura-san, Okada-san!?- Preguntó también sorprendido Taisuke.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Volvió a preguntar el peliazul.

-Bueno, seguimos a Yamagata hasta aquí, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?- Preguntó Hikari.

-Seguimos a Yuuki hasta a acá, seguramente esos dos planeaban encontrarse aquí- Reflexiono la castaña.

-Sea como sea, si esos dos están aquí, es nuestra oportunidad de averiguar algo interesante- Dijo Makoto.

Los chicos, aun escondidos, agudizaron sus oídos todo lo que pudieron para poder escuchar la conversación entre Yamagata y Yuuki. Sin embargo, estaban a demasiada distancia como para poder escuchar algo con claridad.

-Maldición, de seguir así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado- Dijo Tsubasa mientras se acercaba discretamente.

-¿Qué hace ese torpe? ¡Hará que lo descubran!- Exclamó Hikari antes de que Sekai y Makoto le taparan la boca.

-Si nos descubren, será por los gritos que estas pegando- Dijo la castaña mientras le soltaba la boca.

-Además, cuando Tsubasa y yo éramos pequeños, él siempre fue bueno para escabullirse como el escurridizo que es- Agregó Makoto al argumento.

Tsubasa se acercó sigilosamente a Yuuki y Ai para tratar de escuchar lo que estaban hablando. Agudizando su oído, al fin fue capaz de captar varías palabras.

-Me alegró de verte, Ashikaga-kun- Dijo Yamagata sonriendo.

-Igualmente, Yamagata-san- Respondió el muchacho de lentes sonriéndole.

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre cosas que a Tsubasa le importaban un bledo. Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta para irse cuando…

-Ashikaga-kun ¿Es cierto que te has estado acostando con otras chicas?- Preguntó una curiosa Ai. Está pregunta puso bastante nervioso a Yuuki y llamó la atención de Tsubasa, el cual se dio media vuelta ante la pregunta.

-Bueno… yo… esté…- Yuuki no sabía que responder. Se preguntaba si había sido Makoto el que lo delató.

-Así que lo que decía Makoto era cierto- Dijo Yamagata en voz alta. Yuuki iba a decir algo, pero la respuesta que obtuvo lo dejó helado.

Una pequeña risita salió de los labios de Ai. Yuuki y el escondido Tsubasa lo miraban sin entender ¿Qué rayos le hacía gracia?

-No te preocupes- Dijo Ai cuando dejo de reír- No somos novios ni nada parecido. Ese espacio está reservado para Makoto- Dijo Yamagata.

-"Ok, esto va por mal rumbo. A este paso todo se ira por el drenaje, ya es bastante malo tener que hacer que estas chicas se olviden de Yuuki, como para que llegué esta Yamagata e intente quedarse con Makoto a sabiendas de que tiene una novia embarazada"- Pensaba Okada- "Ojala que a Katou y Kanroji les haya ido mejor"

 _Continuara…_


	14. Operación Desastre mujeriego Parte 2

Capítulo 14: Operación "Desastre mujeriego" Parte 2.

Por parte de Nanami y Otome, ellas dos ya estaban bastante aburridas de escuchar solamente chismes del colegio.

El motivo por el que estaban ahí, era que necesitaban averiguar alguna sugerencia, por así decirlo, de hacer que se olvidaran de Yuuki.

-Larguémonos de aquí, no vamos a averiguar nada- Dijo Nanami con un tic en el ojo.

-Como sea- Respondió Otome.

o-o-o

En esta ocasión, todo el grupo se hallaba reunido en la casa de Tsubasa para contar lo que habían averiguado.

-Muy bien, ustedes primero, ¿Averiguaron algo que nos pueda servir?- Preguntó Sekai.

Nanami negó con la cabeza antes de agregar…

-Para nada, lo único para lo que nos sirvió seguir a Karen es para averiguar la dirección de Futaba.

-Se la pasaron toda la tarde chismeando cosas a que a nosotros no nos importan- Agregó Otome.

\- ¿A quién me recuerda?- Preguntó Makoto con ironía mientras rodaba los ojos, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Otome.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes?- Preguntó Nanami antes de que Otome empezase a discutir con Itou.

-Que el chico nuevo responda esa pregunta, él fue el único que logro acercarse lo suficiente a esos dos como para poder escucharlos.

-¿Por qué hablas en plural?- Preguntó Katou arqueando una ceja.

-Porque Yamagata y Yuuki estaban juntos- Explicó Hikari.

-Vayamos al grano, Tsubasa, ni siquiera a los que estábamos contigo nos has contado lo que oíste- Dijo Makoto.

-Muy bien- Respondió el peliazul.

A continuación, procedió a contarles todo lo que había oído de la conversación, TODO.

-Esa Yamagata si es zorra- Dijo una enojada Sekai.

-¿Qué acaso no puede meterse en la cabeza que ustedes dos van a ser padres?- Dijo en está ocasión Hikari, igual de enojada.

Por su parte, Makoto se había limitado a asentir a los comentarios que hacían hacía ella. Jamás se imaginó que la supuestamente dulce, tierna e inocente Yamagata fuese capaz de adoptar semejante actitud.

Al escuchar esto, un presentimiento le dijo que probablemente ella estaría acosándolo por un tiempo.

Pero bueno, siempre podría encerrarla en un cubículo de la biblioteca para que lo dejase en paz. El verdadero problema sería sacársela de encima permanentemente.

-Algo me dice que Yamagata va a estar detrás de mí por un buen tiempo. Así que, estoy abierto a sugerencias para quitármela de encima.

Nadie respondió. Ya las cosas se empezaban a complicar demasiado. Primero, necesitaban un plan para hacer que Karen y Futaba se olvidaran del muchacho de lentes; y ahora necesitaban un plan para hacer que Yamagata dejase en paz a Makoto y Sekai.

-No queda más remedio que meditarlo, luego decidiremos que vamos a hacer- Dijo Tsubasa.

Todos estuvieron en acuerdo con él y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. En el caso de Makoto y Sekai, ambos fueron a la casa de la castaña.

Una vez llegaron, ambos se bañaron, se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir, en definitiva, había sido un día en serio agotador.

o-o-o

-¿Qué diablos?- Preguntó Makoto colocándose de pie.

De alguna manera, no sabía cómo, había llegado a un extraño espacio de un profundo color ébano.

Miro a su alrededor confundido, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Mirando a su alrededor, notó una extraña silueta a varios metros de donde él estaba, pudo notar que era una mujer. Afinando un poco más su vista, se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba inconsciente. Makoto salió disparado para ayudarla.

Al llegar, pese a que lo único que se veía de ella era su silueta, pudo apreciar que la muchacha no tendría más de 13 años de edad. Apenas la tuvo al alcance, comenzó a zarandearla.

-¡Hey! ¡Despierta!- Gritaba Makoto tratando de que la muchacha despertase.

-No despertara. Ya no más- Le dijo una fría voz femenina a sus espaldas con un dejo de burla, el muchacho sintió escalofríos con solo escucharla.

El chico se dio vuelta, aún de rodillas, solo para encontrarse con una mujer a la que única mente se le veía la silueta.

Por alguna razón que no comprendió, Makoto levantó sus manos y las contemplo…

Sangre.

Sus manos estaban impregnadas de la sangre de esa muchacha. Puso su mano en su cuello para tomarle el pulso…

No tenía.

Esa chica yacía muerta en frente de él.

Se puso de pie y le dirigió una gélida mirada a la chica en frente suyo, antes de decir…

-¿¡Tú la mataste!?- Preguntó el muchacho con frialdad. La mujer en vez de responderle, lo único que hacía era dirigirle aquella sonrisa de superioridad- ¡Responde!- Exigió con furia.

-Sí- Respondió la mujer- , si la matamos.

-"¿Matamos?"- Se preguntaba el muchacho ¿Por qué hablaba en plural?

-Así es. Nosotros la matamos- Dijo está vez un fría voz masculina a sus espaldas, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

Antes de que Makoto pudiese darse media vuelta para confrontar al hombre, este le traspaso u costado de la espalda con un cuchillo.

El muchacho gritó y cayó de rodillas por el dolor.

Al fin logro voltearse para confrontar al hombre. Al igual que la mujer, solo se veía su silueta.

Makoto iba a decir algo, pero el hombre se le adelantó.

-Y tú sigues- Y de vaivén de su mano, le traspaso el corazón.

-¡Uuuuaaaaahhhhh!- Gritó Makoto despertándose de golpe. Por suerte, el gritó no despertó a Sekai- Fu… fue otra pesadilla ¿Qué diablos quieren decir estas pesadillas? Sonara una locura, pero, me da la impresión de que tratan de advertirme de algo.

Makoto no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

 _Continuara…_


	15. Capítulo 15: Redención

Capítulo 15: Redención.

Ya llevaba varios días que Makoto tenía el mismo sueño.

Una, y otra, y otra y otra vez veía en sueños como un hombre y una mujer mataban a una muchacha para después matarlo a él. Se estremecía con tan solo recordar aquellas horripilantes y traumáticas pesadillas.

Makoto ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones con el trabajo, Sekai, él bebe, el instituto y el asunto de Yuuki, como para ahora también tener que preocuparse por esas estúpidas pesadillas del demonio.

Hiso de tripas corazón para poder dejar de lado las pesadillas, y al fin lo logró.

Por el momento, trataba de centrarse en el asunto de Yuuki. Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por sus pesadillas.

Taisuke había tenido una idea que tal vez pudiese ayudar.

-Estás loco- Comentó Otome cuando él terminó de explicar su plan.

-Podría funcionar- Dijeron Makoto y Sekai al unísono.

-¿Y de dónde carajos planeas que saquemos semejantes cosas?- Preguntó Hikari arqueando una ceja.

-No son difíciles de conseguir, Makoto y yo las comprábamos para hacer bromas cuando éramos pequeños- Dijo Tsubasa.

-Debieron de ser unos diablillos- Comentó Sekai divertida.

-¡Éramos unos angelitos!- Exclamaron Makoto y Tsubasa con tono de burla y cara de santurrones, haciendo reír a todos.

Cuando se calmaron, volvieron a tratar el tema del asunto en cuestión.

-¿Saben dónde podemos encontrar esos "regalos"?- Preguntó Nanami.

-Déjenmelo a mí, ustedes encárguense de que las chicas lo reciban- Respondió Tsubasa.

Todos asintieron

o-o-o

Ya los preparativos del plan se encontraban listos. Todos se encontraban en sus posiciones. Otome y Makoto habían seguido a Yuuki para asegurarse de que no se apareciera y estropease el plan, Hikari y Taisuke estaban escondidos frente a la casa de Ai, Tsubasa y Nanami estaban escondidos frente a la casa de las Nijou, Kotonoha y Sekai estaban escondidos frente a la casa de Otome para asegurarse que Karen recibiese su "regalo".

-"Lo siento hermanita, pero es por tu bien"- Pensaba Otome, mientras, junto a Makoto, espiaba a Yuuki.

 _Casa de Yamagata._

-¿Y esto que es?- Se preguntaba la pelimorada mientras tomaba un paquete que se encontraba justo en la entrada de su casa.

-Ahora- Dijo Hikari y ambos hicieron una llamada de conferencia para poder hablar con todos al mismo tiempo.

 _Residencia Nijou._

-"Que tierno Yuuki"- Pensaba Kazuha mientras tomaba un paquete que se hallaba en la entrada de su casa. En un costado había un papelito que decía "De parte de Yuuki".

-Ya lo recibió- Dijo Nanami por el celular.

 _Residencia Katou._

-Karen también lo recibió- Dijo Kotonoha por el celular.

 _Con Makoto y Otome._

-Perfecto- Contestó Makoto. Más sin embargo su atención se desvió totalmente al ver algo que en definitiva no estaba bien.

-Oh oh- Dijo Makoto preocupado.

-¿Cómo que oh oh?- Preguntó Otome arqueando una ceja.

Makoto no respondió, simplemente le señalo con el dedo hacía donde estaba Yuuki. Otome vio que se encontraba conversando con una chica. Más luego abrió los ojos de par en par al ver de quien se trataba.

-Un momento ¿Esa no es…?- Trató de preguntar, pero Makoto se le adelantó.

-Hanon Nijou, la hermana mayor de las gemelas.

-No es una buena señal que este con Yuuki- Dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño. Hace tiempo ellas dos habían tenido una "pequeña riña" (Y una pequeña riña incluye a Otome dándole un enorme paliza a la muchacha del cintillo azul).

-¿Sabes si los rumores sobre ella son ciertos? Porqué de ser así, tenemos un problema más- Dijo Makoto, quien dudaba mucho acerca de los rumores sobre Hanon. Dichos rumores decían que Hanon se acostaba con diversos chicos de distintos institutos, incluso con algunos que todavía no llegaban a primer año. Él la conocía ya que en una ocasión ella había ido a su casa como niñera de Itaru. Había logrado el respeto de Makoto al hacer que su pequeña hermana se quedase dormida en un dos por tres, lo cual era muy difícil, ya que la niña tenía tanta energía que parecía una mini planta nuclear. Ellos dos se conocieron y le pareció que la muchacha era bastante simpática.

-Sí lo son, yo misma la he visto en acción- Respondió Otome en tono cortante.

-Mejor será acercarnos entonces.

Los dos se acercaron lo suficiente como para poder escuchar la conversación.

-Perdóname, Hanon-chan- Pidió el chico apretando los puños- Pero yo… amo a Roka-san, y necesito ir a hablar con todas las muchachas que sufrieron por mi culpa.

-No tienes de que disculparte, después de todo, solo lo hacíamos por diversión- Dijo Hanon sonriendo.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya- Dijo el de lentes antes de irse.

Makoto y Otome se vieron sudando, eso en definitiva no estaba en el libreto.

-¿Oíste lo mismo que yo, Itou?

-Maldita sea- Susurró.

-¿Qué ocurre por allá?- Preguntó Sekai por el celular.

-Todos vayan a mí casa, esto se va poner muy feo- Respondió el pelinegro antes de colgar sin dar detalles.

 _Casa de Makoto, más tarde._

Después de poner al día con la situación a todos, se pusieron a discutir que harían. Al final decidieron esperar al día siguiente para ver lo que ocurría.

 _Instituto Sakakino, a la mañana siguiente._

El grupo se hallaba preocupado por lo que le podría haber pasado a Yuuki. Todos se encontraban en un pasillo conversando.

-¿Qué creen que haya pasado?- Preguntó Kotonoha preocupada.

-No tenemos idea- Respondió Sekai igual de preocupada.

-Makoto- Escucharon todos que alguien llamaba al pelinegro.

Se voltearon a ver quién era y se dieron cuenta de que era Yuuki. Pero, el muchacho tenía un hematoma en el ojo izquierdo, además de que no estaba solo. Junto a él, se encontraba Roka, quien estaba pegada a su brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Makoto.

-Yo… quería pedirte disculpa por lo que dije la otra vez- Dijo Yuuki avergonzado.

-Descuida, lo que dijiste era verdad, además…- Makoto fue interrumpido por Yuuki.

-No solo eso. También quería agradecerte. Si no me hubieras dicho lo de aquella vez, yo no me habría puesto a reflexionar sobre todo y seguiría siendo un mujeriego.

Todos miraron al dúo sonriendo. Parece que el sermón de Makoto tuvo un efecto retardado, pero funcionó.

No te preocupes- Respondió Makoto.

Más tarde, Makoto y Sekai salían de clase, cuando notaron algo interesante en un aula vacía.

-Te amo, Yuuki.

-Y yo a ti Roka.

Ambos jóvenes se besaron después de dichas palabras.

Sekai y Makoto se miraron sin poder evitar sentir felicidad por ellos dos, e hicieron lo mismo que la nueva pareja, ambos se dieron un tierno beso.

 _Continuara…_


	16. 16: El siguiente paso hacía la felicidad

Capítulo 16: El siguiente paso hacía la felicidad.

Makoto pov.

Llevo varias semanas planificando esto, espero que todo salga a la perfección.

Sekai y yo salimos de la escuela y la llevo a un lugar apartado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Makoto?- Me pregunta ella.

-Veras, me preguntaba si querrías ir a una cita conmigo mañana- Respondí sonriendo.

Ella me sonrió de una forma tierna y me dijo:

-Por supuesto, hace ya tiempo que no tenemos una cita.

-"Parte fácil: Completada. Mañana vendrá la parte difícil"- Era lo que vagaba en mis pensamientos

Fin Makoto pov.

o-o-o

Makoto y Sekai se encontraban caminando hacía un lugar que escapa al conocimiento de Sekai, Makoto le había dicho que sería una sorpresa.

Mientras caminaba Makoto vio a su novia de pies a cabeza y sonrió, ya empezaba a notarse que llevaba 3 meses de embarazo.

El pelinegro consultó la hora en su reloj y vio que eran las 4:30 pm.

Al llegar al lugar, la castaña se sorprendió bastante. Ella había escuchado unos rumores acerca de ese restaurante, según lo que sabía, era un restaurante en el cual era muy difícil conseguir reservaciones.

-¿Cómo…?- Iba a preguntar, pero Makoto se le adelantó.

-Pedí la reservación hace dos meses- Respondió con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

Ambos entraron y pasaron un rato bastante bueno. La gente no exageraba al decir que la comida de ese restaurant era excelente.

Ambos salieron del restaurant a las 5:00. Makoto pensó en una forma de ganar el tiempo suficiente para que su plan saliese a la perfección.

Al final convenció a Sekai de ir al centro comercial. Estuvieron paseando bastante tiempo paseando por el centro comercial, hasta que dieron las 7:15.

-Perfecto- Susurró Makoto al ver la hora.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Sekai, la cual lo había escuchado.

-Ya verás- Contestó sonriéndole.

La pareja tomó un tren que los dejo cerca de la playa, habían pasado casi todo el trayecto en silencio. Sekai solo miraba expectante a Makoto, preguntándose qué era lo que había planeado.

Al llegar a la playa, caminaron sin parar. Cuando dieron las 7:57, Makoto se detuvo frente a lo que parecía una especie de cueva.

-Aquí es- Dijo volteándose hacía Sekai.

-¿Es aquí?- Preguntó Sekai insegura, ¿Qué tenía de especial una cueva? Makoto por su parte, reviso su reloj, al dar las 8:00, dijo:

-Ahora.

Sekai abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Justo a la hora que Makoto señaló, la luz de la luna se proyectó sobre la cueva, la cual comenzó a brillar con una deslumbrante y hermosa luz plateada.

-¿Qué te parece? La encontré cuando tenía unos once años- Dijo Makoto.

-Es hermoso- Contestó Sekai sonriendo conmovida mientras se acurrucaba en el brazo de su novio.

-Y aún no has visto la mejor parte.

Sekai miró confundida la resplandeciente cueva. Entonces la vio. El cueva alguien había utilizado las rocas dentro de ella para escribir una palabra qué hiso que su corazón latiese tan rápido como un fórmula 1.

 _ **¿Te casarías conmigo?**_

Sekai volteó a ver a Makoto, el cual se encontraba inclinado en una rodilla, tendiéndole una cajita con un hermoso anillo.

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza. No. Eran lágrimas por la inmensa alegría que sentía en su interior.

-¡ACEPTO!- Gritó Sekai abalanzándose sobre los brazos de Makoto.

Makoto en su vida se había sentido tan feliz. ¡Sekai había aceptado casarse con él! La vida no podía ser mejor.

O tal vez sí.

Ambos fueron a la casa de Makoto, su madre no se encontraba. Cuándo ambos se encontraban listos para dormir, Sekai salto hacía Makoto, haciéndolos caer a los dos en la cama. Y sin previo aviso, comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire. Cuando el ojidorado logró recuperar el aire, preguntó.

-¿Sekai?

-Creo que mereces una recompensa. Después de todo, no lo hemos hecho desde antes de que supiéramos de mi embarazo- Dijo Sekai. Makoto le sonrió complacido y ambos continuaron besándose.

Esa noche, se entregaron el uno al otro.

 _Continuara…_


	17. Capítulo 17: Primos

**¡Hola y felíz día! Sé que no es comun que deje una nota al principio del capítulo, pero es necesario.**

 **Algo raro pasó con el fic y ya no se visualizan nuevos comentarios. Por eso, agradezco que si comentan, y al irse a reviews no aparece el suyo, por favor me lo manden por PM; despues pondré sus comentarios junto con los nuevos capítulos que suba. Cuando la página halla sido arreglada les avisaré.**

 **Sin más preambulo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 17: Primos.

 _Instituto Sakakino._

Todo el grupo se hallaba en sus respectivos salones de clase, específicamente en el de Sekai y compañía, todos se encontraban esperando impacientes. Había rumores de que habría un nuevo alumno en el salón.

Una vez todos estuvieron organizados en sus respectivos asientos, el profesor se paró en frente de la clase y dijo:

-Muy bien, seguro que todos se preguntaran quien será su nuevo compañero. Así que no los haré esperar más. Por favor pase, sr Kimura.

-"¿Kimura?"- Se preguntó el muchacho azabache mentalmente.

A continuación, entro al salón de clase un chico de ojos y pelo color escarlata.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos de par en par e instintivamente voltearon su mirada hacía el azabache, el cual estaba casi tan sorprendido como el resto de los presentes, pero por una razón muy diferente.

El muchacho era idéntico, hasta el más minúsculo detalle a Makoto, ¡Lo único que los hacía distinguibles eran los ojos y el pelo! El muchacho pelirrojo contemplo la escena sonriendo con sorna.

El primero en salir del shock fue Makoto, el cual preguntó:

-¿Qué haces aquí, _espagueti rebelde_?- Preguntó el ojidorado.

Todos abrieron aún más los ojos ¿¡Esos dos se conocían!?

El pelirrojo se limitó a sonreír y agregar con una sonrisa burlona.

-Un gusto verte también, _cerebro de espada_.

Algunos tuvieron que contener la risa, y otros estaban tan sorprendidos cómo para fijarse en el apodo. El pelirrojo los ignoró y se presentó.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Kimura Itou, y soy primo del cerebro de espada de Makoto, espero que nos podamos llevar bien- Terminó de decir guiñando un ojo coquetamente.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Makoto. No se imaginaron que tuviese un "primo gemelo".

Al llegar el recreo, Taisuke, Sekai, y Nanami lo sometieron a un largo interrogatorio.

En eso, vieron que Otome y su grupo pasaban por un lado conversando entre ellas y…

¡Plam!

La castaña de la cola de caballo tropezó con alguien y calló. Ese alguien era Kimura.

-¡Baka! ¿¡Por qué no te fijas por donde vas!?- Exclamó furiosa.

-Lo siento, iba distraído- Se disculpó el pelirrojo levantándose.

Por su parte cuando Otome alzó la mirada se quedó con la boca abierta. Ella le dirigió una mirada a Makoto y luego al pelirrojo y empezó a señalarlos.

-Somos primos- Aclaró el azabache antes de que Otome enloqueciese.

En cuanto al pelirrojo; Kimura se quedó de piedra. Esa chica delante de él era hermosísima.

-Bueno- Dijo Otome- , ya habrá tiempo para presentarse. De momento, necesito hacer varias cosas. Vámonos, chicas- El grupo se fue.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué le pasa a tu primo?- Preguntó Sekai volteándose a ver a Kimura, el cual estaba todavía petrificado. El pequeño grupo, excepto Makoto, lo miraron preocupados. Mientras, Makoto lo veía con un sonrisa pícara.

-"Je. Creo que el buen espagueti rebelde ha sido flechado por cupido"- Pensaba el azabache.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Sekai empezando a preocuparse.

-Solo conozco una cura- Dijo Makoto fingiendo seriedad. Se acercó a Kimura y le metió un puñetazo en la nuca que lo hiso caer de hocico.

-¡Makoto!- Lo reprendió Sekai.

-¿Qué? Es la única cura que conozco.

Un segundo después, Kimura se reincorporo y dijo:

-Creo que vi un ángel- Murmuró Kimura con corazones en los ojos.

Los únicos que entendieron lo que quiso decir fueron la pareja de comprometidos.

-Parece que por aquí pasó cupido- Dijeron al unísono.

 _Continuara…_


	18. Capítulo 18: Anti-Sarcasmo

Capítulo 18: Anti-Sarcasmo

-¡Despierta, Romeo!- Gritó Makoto lanzándole una ligera patada en la nuca que saco al pelirrojo de su encismamiento.

-Si me disculpan, muchachos y muchachas, pero tengo un ángel que alcanzar- Dijo Kimura desapareciendo antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir cualquier cosa.

Los primeros en reaccionar fueron a pareja de comprometidos, los cuales solo pudieron hacer una cosa…

Estallar en carcajadas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Se reían el azabache y la castaña, haciendo que varias personas volteasen su mirada hacía ellos, los miraban como si se hubiesen vuelto locos.

Cuando hubieron terminado de reírse, Hikari preguntó:

-¿Qué les hace tanta gracia?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Es claro que a Kimura le gustó Otome- Respondió la chica embarazada.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo voy a seguir al espagueti rebelde- Dijo el azabache.

Te seguimos- Respondieron el resto.

No les fue demasiado difícil encontrar a Kimura, como dijo, el siguió a Otome.

Lo siguieron hasta un pasillo aislado, donde se escondieron para poder escuchar mejor.

-¿En serio te gusta ese chico?- Preguntó Kumi a Otome.

-Sí- Contesto la de la cola de caballo sonrojándose un poco.

-Bueno, es uno de los chicos más apuestos y populares del instituto- Comentó Natsumi.

-Sí, ese Mamoru es todo un galán- Dijo Minami con ojos de soñadora.

Kimura entristeció bastante al enterarse de que la chica que le gustaba le gustaba otro chico. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Todo esto ante las miradas del grupo que lo siguió.

-Pobre- Dijeron las dos chicas, Taisuke negaba con la cabeza y Makoto solo veía a Kimura alejarse.

-No tienen de que preocuparse, tarde o temprano, Katou descubrirá que Mamoru es un mujeriego empedernido, yo mismo lo he visto en acción- Dijo el azabache ante las sorprendidas miradas del resto.

-"Mejor será que vaya a aconsejarlo"- Pensó el azabache caminando por donde el pelirrojo se fue. Nadie dijo nada al respecto.

Cuando por fin logró alcanzarlo, le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Kimura, sin voltearse, le dijo:

-Escuchaste todo ¿Cierto?

-No tienes de que preocuparte, el tipo ese es un mujeriego empedernido- Dijo Makoto sonriendo- Todo lo que tienes que hacer, es conseguir pruebas de ello para mostrárselas a Katou y que se olvide de Mamoru.

Kimura se dio media vuelta y sonrió- Tienes razón. Solo debo conseguir pruebas para que se olvide de él. Por cierto, ¿Me lo describirías?- Pidió Kimura.

-Justamente ahí está- Dijo Makoto señalando por encima del hombro del pelirrojo.

Kimura se dio media vuelta y vio a un chico de más o menos la estatura de Sawanaga, pelo verde corto con ojos del mismo color. Su rasgo más llamativo era que tenía una uniceja.

-Así que es ese, ¿Eh? Muchas gracias, primito, ya sé que debo hacer.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Travestirte para seducirlo y conseguir pruebas?- Preguntó Makoto con tono de burla.

-Mala idea no es. Bueno, será mejor irme, adiós primito- Sin decir más se marchó. Makoto dejó escapar un suspiro y se fue con su novia.

 _Instituto Sakakino, mañana siguiente._

Makoto y Sekai, con la ayuda de Yuuki y Roka, llevaban bastante rato buscando por todo el instituto tratando de encontrar a Kimura, al final cada quien se fue a sus clases.

A la hora del recreo, Nanami, Hikari, Taisuke, Yuuki, Roka, Kotonoha y Tsubasa se hallaban en un pasillo almorzando, cuando de repente, vieron a una chica pelirroja de pelo largo y mediana estatura, pasar por ahí. El grupo la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Quién es esa chica? No la había visto por aquí- Dijo el chico de lentes.

-No lo sé, pero es muy bonita- Dijo Taisuke, ganándose un lepe por parte de su novia.

En eso, llegaron Sekai y Makoto.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Preguntó la castaña.

El grupo señalo con el dedo a la muchacha, la cual en u se había visto rodeada de muchos chicos coqueteándole.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Pero qué…? ¿Ocurre algo, Makoto?

Cuando Sekai volteó, se encontró con que Makoto se estaba jalando el rostro.

-Bestia, se ve que no entiende sarcasmo- Murmuró Makoto, haciendo que todos en el grupo lo miraran con curiosidad.

Él azabache sacó su celular y marcó un número. Se dieron cuenta de que la chica también sacaba su celular y se lo ponía en el oído.

-¿La conoces?- Preguntó Sekai asombrada, pero Makoto la ignoró y siguió con el celular.

-Solo tengo un pregunta ¿¡ACASO NO ENTIENDES EL SARCASMO, ESPAGUETI REBELDE!? ¡LO DE TRASVESTIRTE Y SEDUCIRLO PARA CONSEGUIR PRUEBAS ERA UNA MALDITA BROMA! ¡ANIMAL! ¡BESTIA! ¡TARADO! ¡INUTIL!- La muchacha había apartado su celular de su oído. Para su suerte, nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que pasó. Nadie excepto…

-¿¡Esa muchacha es Kimura!?- Exclamaron todos en el grupo hablándole a Makoto.

 _Continuara…_


	19. Capitulo 19: Nuevos problemas

Capítulo 19:Nuevos problemas.

Nuevo estaba echando humo por las orejas, ¿Cómo podía el espagueti rebelde ser tan idiota como para no entender que era una broma y travestirse?

Por otra parte, el resto del grupo no entendía la conversación ¿Kimura se había hecho pasar por una muchacha travistiéndose? ¿Y qué quería decir con conseguir pruebas?

De no ser porque el pelirrojo colgó, Makoto se hubiese quedado gritándole por el celular un buen rato más.

Está de más decir, que a Kimura lo seguían rodeando una generosa cantidad de chicos. La primera en hablar fue Sekai.

-Errmm… ¿Se puede saber qué diantres fue toda esa conversación?- Preguntó con un poco de duda. Makoto volteó la cabeza para ver a su novia y contestar.

-Resumen. Ayer, cuando vi lo triste que estaba Kimura, le conté que Mamoru es un mujeriego empedernido, luego le sugerí en broma que para conseguir pruebas de lo que es un mujeriego se travistiese; ¡PERO EL INUTIL DEL ESPAGUETI REBELDE NO ENTENDIÓ EL SARCASMO Y SE TRAVISTIÓ DE VERDAD!- Gritó lo último el azabache muy alterado. El resto del grupo hiso muecas; nadie en su sano juicio haría semejante locura.

-¿Por qué le dices espagueti rebelde?- Preguntó Tsubasa tratando de desviar el tema.

-¿No has visto que está tan delgado que parece un espagueti? A eso súmale que su actitud es la de un completo rebelde. De ahí el apodo: espagueti rebelde.  
Todos dejaron escapar una pequeña risita, su apodo tenía mucho sentido.

Kimura logró sacarse de encima a todos los muchachos, aunque le costó demasiado trabajo.

Horas más tarde, el grupo entero, con excepción de Otome, se encontraba reunido en la casa de los Itou, soportando los gritos del muchacho azabache.  
-¡COMO VIOLADA MADRE PUEDES SER TAN BESTIA! ¡ERES UN ANIMAL DESCEREBRADO! ¿¡NO SABES ACERCA DE SARCASMO Y BROMAS!? ¡LAME PELOTAS! ¡ESPAGUETI SIN CEREBRO! ¡TRAVESTI DE MIERDA! ¡PUTO TRAVESTI DEL DEMONIO! ¡INUTIL! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, MALDITO, PODRIDO, MISERABLE, BAJO, CARA DE SERPIENTE, ALIENTO DE POLVO, PREPOTENTE, IGNORANTE, SANGUIJUELA, CARA DE PERRO, TARADO, ESTERIL, ENGREIDO, INMISERICORDE, FIRIFIRI, INUTIL, DEJENERADO, ÁSQUEROSO GUSANO, Y PEDASO DE DESPERDICIO DE MONO!- Exclamó Makoto. Todos abrieron sus ojos de par en par. Primero, porque jamás habían visto a Makoto tan enrabietado. Segundo, porque en sus vidas habían escuchado semejante cantidad de insultos en una sola oración.

-Cálmate, cerebro de espada,- Makoto tuvo un tic en el ojo- no es para tanto- terminó de hablar el pelirrojo.

-¿Te parece poco travestirte?- Preguntó Nanami arqueando una ceja.

-Apropósito- Intervino Sekai- ¿Por qué le dices cerebro de espada?- Todos asintieron de acuerdo con la pregunta, con excepción de Makoto, Kimura y Tsubasa. El último porque tenía una idea de porque el apodo.

-Porque mi querido primito no piensa en otra cosa más que en el esgrima- Respondió como si le explicase a un bebe que 2 + 2 son cuatro.

-Hace cuatro años que deje de practicar esgrima- Respondió el azabache.

-Eso explicaría cómo derrotaste con tanta facilidad a Taisuke- Pensó Hikari en voz alta.

-No nos salgamos del tema- Dijo Nanami- ¿Vas a seguir con el plan de travestirte para probarle a Katou que Mamoru es un mujeriego?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces trazaremos un plan. Primero tenemos que lograr que te acerques a Mamoru, después planearemos el cómo conseguir pruebas- Dijo Kotonoha, a lo qué Makoto suspiro resignado.

-"Bueno,- Pensó el azabache- si no puedes con el enemigo, úneteles"

-Solo espero que no metas la pata- Comentó el azabache.

-¿Cuándo lo he hecho?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con sorna.

-Fiestas, cumpleaños, graduaciones, días festivos…- Enumeraba Makoto, hasta qué fue interrumpido por Kimura.

-¡Entendí, entendí!- Exclamó Kimura moviendo sus manos de derecha a izquierda.

-Hay más de una forma de conseguir pruebas, además de esta- Comentó Sekai, tratándolo de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Bueno, mañana será otro día, por cierto, ¿Cómo vas a hacer con las clases?- Preguntó Kotonoha.

-Diré que estaba enfermo- Contestó sonriendo.

-Cosa que en verdad estas, solo que de la cabeza- Comentó Taisuke, haciendo reír al resto a costa de Kimura.

-Bueno, mejor será que nos vallamos- Dijo Hikari.

-Hi- Respondieron todos con excepción de Makoto y Sekai.

o-o-o

Makoto se volvió a despertar sobresaltado, otra vez tenía pesadillas, pero cada vez se veían más reales.

Agitó su cabeza y trató de apartar esas pesadillas.

Volteó a ver a su prometida y sonrió. Pese tener casi cuatro meses de embarazo, aún lucía igual de hermosa que siempre. Se acerco a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

De repente, sintió una gran punzada de tristeza y de miedo.

-"Nunca,- Pensó- nunca permitiré que te pase algo, no dejare que te ocurra lo mismo que a ella. Sí esas pesadillas son premoniciones o algo así, entonces te protegeré, aunque ello me cueste la vida"

Bajo de la cama y se dirigió a su armario. Abrió las puertas y busco una pequeña foto.

En ella, aparecían Makoto y Tsubasa a sus 14 años de edad, además, también la foto mostraba a tres personas más; eran dos mujeres y un varón que aparentaban la misma edad que Tsubasa y Makoto. El varón era de la estatura los otros 2, tenía ojos rojos y cabello blanco, el cual lo tenía corto, pero con varios mechones levantados. Una de las muchachas tenía los ojos del mismo color que el otro chico, pero su cabello estaba amarrado dos coletas, la cuales caían atrás de su espalda hasta su cintura, y era rubio, su estatura era la misma que tendría Sekai para ese entonces. La otra chica poseía la misma estatura, tenía ojos esmeralda y su pelo era color carmesí, lo tenía atado en una pequeña cola de caballo, la cual no le llegaba a media espalda.

Makoto dejó escapar una sonrisa nostálgica junto a una pequeña lágrima.

-"Fue una época muy hermosa y alegre- Pensaba Makoto- Cómo desearía revivir esos recuerdos"

Makoto fue a la sala y se apoyo en la ventana, observando cómo caía una tormenta, pues ya empezaba la temporada de lluvia.

Otra vez dejó escapar varias lágrimas, pero estas no eran de nostalgia, eran de tristeza, pues estaba teniendo recuerdos que le causaban un profundo dolor en el pecho, en lo más recóndito de su corazón.

-"Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir, ese es mi pasado. Sekai es mi futuro, ella me necesita"- Pensó.

Fue a su cama y se recostó.

Sekai se movió un poco y miró a Makoto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Pesadillas otra vez?- Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisita.

Makoto solo asintió.

-Tranquilo, ya pasaran- Le acarició el rostro a su prometido- Te amo.

Ambos se dieron un profundo beso en los labios y se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

Continuara...


	20. Capitulo 20: Anunciando a Itaru

Capitulo 20: Anunciando a Itaru.

-Uf- Dice Makoto un poco soñoliento, era fin de semana y se encontraba con Sekai y Youko desayunando. Las pesadillas eran cada vez peores. Pero no era momento de eso. Necesitaba concentrarse para pensar en cómo podía ayudar a Kimura a salir con Katou.

-Por cierto- Dijo Sekai- Recuerda que Itaru viene de visita.

-Tranquila, no se me olvidó- Dijo sonriéndole a su prometida de 3 meses y una semana de embarazo.

Sonrió un poco mientras recordaba el momento en que le habían contado a su hermanita que iba a tener un/a sobrino/a.

 _Flash de nuevo_

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Makoto y Sekai se reconciliaron cuando el azabache decidió que era hora de decirle lo que pasaba a su hermanita.

La pareja se hallaba en la entrada de la guardería donde Tomaru había dejado a Itaru. Cómo la gerente conocía a Makoto, ya que él solía recogerla de ahí muy seguido para llevársela a casa, los dejó pasar a llevarse a la pequeña Itaru.

-¡Onii-chan!- Exclamó Itaru mientras se abalanzaba sobre su hermano mayor para abrazarlo, más luego se separó al notar a una muchacha castaña junto a Makoto. Itaru la miró curiosa- Onii-chan, ¿Quién es ella?

-Mi nombre es Sekai Saionji, soy la novia de tú hermano. Un gusto conocerte, Itaru- Dijo Sekai cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¡Mucho gusto, yo soy Itaru Itou!- Se presentó Itaru sonriente y enérgica.

-"Se ve que a Itaru le agradó Sekai"- Pensó Makoto con una sonrisa.

Llevaron a Itaru a dar un paseo por el parque y le compraron un yogur de melón (Su fruta favorita).

Al final, fueron a la casa de Makoto para que ella pasase la noche ahí.

Después de haberse bañado (Makoto y Sekai tuvieron que meterse a la tina con ella, ya que era la única forma de que se metiese) y comido, le pidieron a Itaru que esperase en el cuarto un momento.

-¿Cómo le diremos?- Preguntó Sekai con duda.

-Tranquila, yo me encargo- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos pasaron al cuarto y se sentaron en la cama al lado de Itaru.

-Itaru, ¿Recuerdas que te conté cómo nacen los bebes de las mamás? (N/A: Aclaro, NO se refiere a sexo, simplemente se refiere al embarazo de las mujeres y a cómo nacen los bebes)- Preguntó el azabache.

-¡Aahhh! Claro, ya recuerdo- Respondió sonriendo.

Makoto dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo:

-Bueno, Itaru, resulta que Sekai está embarazada, y yo soy el padre del bebe…- Comenzó Makoto.

-…Lo que significa que tú vas a ser tía- Terminó de decir Sekai.

Itaru se les quedo mirando con expresión de shock, mientras Makoto y Sekai suspiraban.

Los segundos pasaban, Itaru seguía en shock, hasta que…

-¡VOY A SER TÍA!- Exclamó Itaru con alegría y se abalanzó sobre su hermano y su "cuñada".

-"Reacciono mucho mejor de lo que me imaginé"- Pensó Makoto mientras abrazaba a su novia y a su hermana.

 _Fin del flash back._

-¿Sabes?- Dijo Sekai a Makoto mientras iban a buscar a Itaru.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que deberíamos contarle a Itaru de nuestro compromiso. Después de todo, tú me comentaste qué ella sabe guardar secretos- Propuso sonriendo.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres esperar más?- Preguntó el azabache a Sekai con incertidumbre.

-Por favoooorrrr, por mí- Dijo la castaña poniendo cara de perrito suplicante.

Makoto no podía decir nada contra esa carita, así que terminó cediendo.

-Está bien- Respondió con un suspiro. Sekai lo abrazó.

Después de un rato llegaron a la casa de Tomaru y Makoto tocó la puerta.

El padre de Makoto abrió la puerta, y Sekai y Makoto se llevaron a Itaru.

Se llevaron a Itaru a pasear por el parque y la playa.

Estuvieron así todo el día, hasta que Itaru se cansó y se llevaron a la pequeña a casa.

-La próxima vez, te llevara al muelle e iremos de pesca- Le dijo Makoto a su hermana con una sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente cuanto le gustaba a su hermana la pesca.

-¡SIIIII!- Dijo su hermana elevando los brazos con alegría.

Makoto y Sekai sonrieron ante la ternura de la pequeña niña, y se imaginaron que sí su hijo era igual a Itaru, o al menos parecido, iban a ser una hermosa familia.

Los dos se sonrojaron un poco al imaginarse a su hijo en el futuro.

-Bueno, Sekai, si quieres vete bañando con Itaru, yo voy preparando la cena.

-Muy bien.

Una vez qué todos se bañaron y comieron, Makoto y Sekai, cómo la noche en que le habían dicho que iba tener una sobrina, la sentaron en la cama y luego se sentaron a sus lados.

-Itaru,-Comenzó Sekai- Makoto me ha dicho que eres buena guardando secretos ¿Es verdad?

-Por supuesto- Respondió la pequeña ojidorada con una sonrisa, segura de sí misma.

-Perfecto, necesitamos que no se lo digas a nadie, ¿Juras no contarle a nadie?- Dijo Sekai.

-¡Lo juro!- Contestó Itaru.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Makoto. Luego miró a Sekai y tomó sus manos.

-Itaru… Makoto y yo nos vamos a casar- Dijo Sekai, su rostro denotaba claramente la alegría que sentía.

Itaru estalló en alegría.

¡SI SI SI SI SI! ¡VAMOS A SER HERMANAS!- Y cómo en aquella ocasión, Itaru se abalanzó sobre su hermano y futura cuñada. Los tres se encontraban bastante felices.

Más tarde, Sekai y Makoto se estaban acostando, cuando sonó el celular de Sekai.

-"¿Quién llamaría a esta hora?"- Se preguntó Sekai mientras se levantaba y revisaba el celular.

-"Este número… ¿Sera posible?"- Se preguntó Sekai mientras observaba casi en shock el familiar número.

Atendió aún con incertidumbre y salió del cuarto.

Makoto miraba con duda la escena al mismo tiempo que su preocupación crecía un poco. ¿De quién podría tratarse cómo para que la siempre sonriente, alegre y enérgica Sekai tuviera semejante reacción?

Diez minutos después, Sekai entró al cuarto. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara, lo que disipo la preocupación de Makoto, más sin embargo sus dudas se acrecentaron ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-¡MAKOTO!- Exclamó Sekai mientras se abalanzaba sobre su novio y lo besaba con pasión.

Makoto se vio sorprendido por ese comportamiento, más sin embargo se dejo llevar por el beso de su prometida. Cuando el oxigeno los obligó a separarse, Makoto atinó a preguntar:

-¿Qué ocurre, Sekai?- Preguntó Makoto.

-¡SETSUNA VA A REGRESAR!- Exclamó Sekai mientras abrazaba a Makoto.

La noticia sacó de equilibrio a Makoto ¿¡Kiyoura iba a regresar!?

Más apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y sonrió. No podía dejar de sentirse feliz por Sekai. Así que le correspondió el abrazo.

-Te amo, Makoto- Dijo Sekai besándolo para después pasar el resto de la noche haciendo el amor.

 _Continuara…_


	21. Capitulo 21: Setsuna regresa

Capitulo 21: Setsuna regresa.

Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, 10:00 am.

Makoto se encontraba bastante feliz por Sekai, su mejor amiga había vuelto a Tokio, y ella estaba feliz a más no poder.

-¡Sekai!- Exclamó una muchacha peliverde que estaba saliendo de su vuelo.

-¡Setsuna!- Exclamó Sekai con vigor mientras corría hacía ella.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron mientras sonreían. Sekai se había vestido con una ropa que le quedaba grande, ya que no querían que Setsuna se enterara aún de su embarazo, querían que fuese una sorpresa. También habían decidido qué le iban a contar acerca de su compromiso.

Makoto veía con una sonrisa de satisfacción cómo su prometida abrazaba a su mejor amiga, rebosante de alegría.  
Ambas se acercaron a donde él las esperaba.

-Gusto en verte de nuevo, Kiyoura- Dijo Makoto extendiéndole la mano.

-Igualmente, Itou- Respondió Setsuna extendiéndole la mano.

Setsuna sonrió. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Makoto y Sekai eran nuevamente pareja. Makoto le estrecho la mano.

-Je, parece que al fin decidieron reconciliarse y arreglar todo, ¿No es así?- Preguntó con tono burlón.

-Podría decirse- Respondieron Makoto y Sekai al unísono mientras sonreían.

Makoto, fue a buscar las maletas de Setsuna, dejándolas a ellas dos solas.  
-Y bien, Setsuna, ¿Cómo te fue en Francia?- Preguntó Sekai sonriendo.

La peliverde dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Al principio fue dificil, y más teniendo en cuenta que no sabía hablar frances, pero al final logré dominar el idioma rápido y me facilito las cosas.

-¿Que hay de tus compañeros franceses?- Preguntó el azabache regresando con dos maletas.

-Todos fueron muy buenas personas para conmigo- Dijo Setsuna sonriendo.

-¿Algun compañero en particular?- Preguntó Sekai en tono pícaro.

El rostro de Setsuna se tiño de color carmesí.

-¡Lo sabia!- Exclamó Sekai con una risita burlona- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Pierre- Respondió resignada.  
-No quiero interrumpir su tierno reencuentro, pero, ¿Podemos ya irnos? No puedo estar cargando estas maletas todo el día- Se quejó Makoto.

-Muy bien.

En el camino ambas se pusieron al día con sus respectivas vidas.

Llegaron al nuevo apartamento de Setsuna, el cual quedaba en un edificio muy cercano al instituto.

-¿Y tú madre, Setsuna?- Preguntó Sekai.

-Su vuelo llega mañana. Tuvo que quedarse en París a arreglar unas últimas cosas.

-Setsuna, ¿Por favor podrías tomar asiento?- Pidió Makoto.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un sofá.

-Setsuna, debemos contarte algo...- Empezó Sekai jugando nerviosamente con su pelo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó la peliverde comenzando a preocuparse.

-Pues sí- Dijo Makoto, igual de nervioso. Sekai prosiguió.  
-Veras...

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?- Exclamó Setsuna al escuchar la noticia antes de desmayarse.

-¡Setsuna!- Exclamaron Makoto y Sekai al unísono.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Disculpenme por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero no tenia computadora, y no fué sino hasta ahora que se pudo reparar. Tratare de actualizar seguido par compensar los capítulos que no pude subir.  
**


	22. Capitulo 22: Siguiendo a Mamoru, parte I

Capitulo 22: Siguiendo a Mamoru, parte I.

 _Casa de Makoto: 4:45 pm._

Una semana había pasado desde el regreso de Setsuna y tanto Sekai como Makoto, se habían tomado la libertad de explicarle todo lo que había acontecido durante su ausencia.

-No imaginé que tuvieses un primo que fuese idéntico a ti- Admitió Setsuna.

-Hay un montón de cosas que no sabes de mí, créeme- Respondió Makoto.

En ese mismo instante, apareció Kimura entró en la casa con un humor de los mil demonios.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene ese mal humor?- Preguntó Makoto.

-¡El maldito de Mamoru a estado coqueteándole a Otome!

-Que se le hará- Suspiró Sekai- Mejor será que pongamos el plan en marcha cuanto antes.

-Concuerdo- Dijo Makoto.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Preguntó Setsuna sin entender ni pio.

-Hemos estado ideando un plan para mostrarle a Otome que Mamoru es un cretino- Respondió Makoto.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Porqué no nos ayudas con el plan?- Preguntó Sekai.

-Por supuesto- Respondió Setsuna con su característica tranquilidad.

o-o-o

El plan era básicamente el mismo que usaron con Yuuki, seguir al mujeriego de Mamoru, tomarle varias fotos con las distintas chicas con las que sale, y mostrárselas a Otome.

Yuuki y Roka se habían ofrecido para seguir a Mamoru y tratar de fotografiarlo en escenas comprometedoras.

Desgraciadamente, no habían logrado atraparlo con las manos en la mesa.

Pasaron el día vigilándolo, pero solo había ido a hacer varias compras (Yuuki y Roka se enteraron que esas cosas se las había encargado su madre), para las 8:00 pm este ya había llegado a tu casa.

-Maldita sea- Murmuraba Yuuki para sí mismo mientras Roka y él se daban media vuelta para irse,

-¿Estás seguro de que ese tal Mamoru es un mujeriego cómo dice Makoto?- Preguntó Roka con ambas manos en su espalda.

-100% seguro, Roka, yo mismo he visto a ese payaso con sus chicas. Cada vez que lo veo, está con una chica distinta. De hecho, podría jugar que en una ocasión lo vi con una chica que parecía tener alrededor de 25 o 26- Dijo Yuuki dándose vuelta hacía Roka.

-Ay, mi Dios- Murmuró Roka negando con la cabeza.

-"Ni siquiera Makoto y yo en nuestra etapa de mujeriegos salimos con una chica que tuviese casi diez años más que nosotros"- Pensó Yuuki haciendo una mueca.

En eso, los oídos de Roka captaron que alguien tocaba un timbre. Se dio media vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a una chica tocando la puerta de Mamoru.

-¡Yuuki, mira!- Le susurró Roka a su novio, jalándole el brazo.

Este se dio media vuelta y casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al reconocer a Hanon Nijou.

-¡Perfecto!- Susurró Yuuki esbozando una gran sonrisa, ante la mirada confundida de Roka. El muchacho se voltio hacia su novia y le dijo:- Sígueme, confía en mí.

Está sintió un poco aturdida y lo siguió.

Se acercaron lo suficiente como para ver que Mamoru y Hanon se estaban besando con demasiada pasión, al menos para el gusto de Yuuki y Roka.

Roka no perdió tiempo y sacó su celular con suficiente rapidez para tomarle una foto a Mamoru y Hanon besándose antes que estos entrasen a la casa.

-Perfecto- Dijo Roka mientras ella y Yuuki miraban la foto-, solo tenemos que pillarlo con sus otras chicas y tomarle más fotos.

-Así se habla- Respondió Yuuki sonriendo- , ahora debemos ir a mostrarle esto a los demás- Terminó tomando a Roka de la mano para irse. Más se sorprendió al ver que la muchacha no se movió, esto preocupó un poco a Yuuki, quien se dio media vuelta para ver a Roka- ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Sabes? Creo que los demás pueden esperar hasta mañana para saber esto. Me gustaría tener un poco de "actividad" contigo en tu casa, aprovechando que me dijiste que tus padres y tu hermana estarán fuera de la ciudad por su partido de baloncesto- Dijo con un sonrisa y una voz bastante seductora.

Por respuesta, Yuuki sonrió de manera lujuriosa y respondió:

-Me fascina tu idea- Acto seguido, los dos compartieron un apasionado beso.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Discúlpenme por no poder actualizar con frecuencia y haber tardado tanto, pero sigo sin computadora y tengo que estar yendo a un cyber. Aún así, tratare de actualizar con más frecuencia.


	23. Capitulo 23: Siguiendo a Mamoru, parteII

Capitulo 23: Siguiendo a Mamoru, parte II.

Demás estaba decir que Hikari Kuroda se hallaba más amargada de lo usual (N/A: Yo jamás en la vida la he visto feliz a menos que este junto a Taisuke XD).

Taisuke y ella llevaban alrededor de dos horas y media siguiendo al idiota de Mamoru y seguían sin verlo con ninguna chica.

-Tch, mejor tiramos la toalla, Taisuke- Dijo Hikari harta.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Justo cuando se iban a ir, se toparon con Sekai y Makoto, a los cuales miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?- Preguntó Hikari.

-Iba a hacerles la misma pregunta- Respondió Sekai.

-Estamos vigilando al cabezota- Respondió Taisuke de mal humor.

Makoto sacó la cabeza por el hombro de Taisuke y fijó la vista en Mamoru.

-¿No le tomaron ya la foto?- Preguntó el azabache.

-Aún no lo hemos pillado con ninguna chi...- Hikari se dio media vuelta y se le desencajo la mandíbula al ver a Mamoru besándose con una muchacha rubia.

-"¿Se puede tener peor suerte?"- Pensó Hikari al tiempo que Sekai sacaba su teléfono y le tomaba una foto.

-¡Perfecto!- Sonrió Sekai- Con esta foto, ya tenemos cuatro.

-¿Cuatro?- Preguntó Taisuke asombrado.

-Tenemos la que tomaron Yuuki y Roka, una que tomó Setsuna anteayer, una que tomaron Kotonoha y Tsubasa y esta- Explicó Sekai.

-Está bien- Dijo Makoto-, Taisuke ¿Tú estás en el club de cinematografía, cierto?

-Así es- Respondió el castaño.

-¿Podrías publicar esas imágenes en algunos de los televisores de la escuela?- Preguntó Makoto.

-Es buena idea, de acuerdo- Respondió Taisuke.

 _Instituto Sakakino, a la mañana siguiente._

-Mejor será que pongamos el plan en marcha- Dijo Taisuke caminando al lado de Makoto.

En eso, Makoto captó un voz bastante conocida que decía:

-Kimura...-

Al reconocer esa voz, Makoto se detuvo en seco.

-Tiene que ser una joda, ¿Cierto?- Murmuró Makoto volteando a ver una aula "vacía", sólo que no estaba del todo vacía.

-¿Makoto? ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Taisuke volteando hacía él.

-Nada. Solo que nuestra labor de casamenteros terminó- Respondió sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Makoto puso una mano en la cabeza de Taisuke y lo hiso voltear a ver el salón.

-Es joda, ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Taisuke frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te parece que lo sea?- Respondió Makoto sin dejar de sonreír.

-Por segunda vez, como ocurrió con Yuuki, ¿Tantos esfuerzos echados a la maldita basura?

-Me temó que sí. Pero, míralo por el lado positivo: se logró el cometido principal- Sonrió el azabache.

La razón de tantos comentarios, era que dentro del aula se hallaban Kimura y Otome besándose cómo locos.

-Nunca dejare que esos dos lo olviden- Sonrió Makoto picaronamente.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó Taisuke arqueando la ceja.

Makoto en vez de responder, sacó su teléfono y les tomó una foto al par de tortolos.

-Eso quise decir- Sonrió.

o-o-o

Había pasado una semana desde que Kimura y Otome habían quedado empatados y, después de que Hikari armase a gritos un melodrama por hacerlos perder su valioso tiempo, ambos dos se integraron en el grupo.

Pese a qué Sekai tan solo tenía 3 meses y semanas de embarazo, Makoto se mataba trabajando como un loco con el objeto de que su hijo llegase al mundo con la mejor situación económica posible.

Desgraciadamente, estaban en cuenta regresiva para recibir de lleno la trágica tormenta que se avecinaba.

Y nadie se había preparado para los trágicos eventos que ocurrirían durante las próximas semanas.

Entonces, llegó el día...

El día en el que comenzó la tormenta, pero, él único que sería capaz de verla con toda claridad, seria Makoto...

Ese día, el recordaría los trágicos hechos por los que pasó casi tres años atrás...

Hechos que lo afectaron por dos años...

Hechos que él quería olvidar...

Dichos hechos comenzarían una semana después de que Kimura y Otome comenzasen su relación

 _Instituto Sakakino._

-¿Se enteraron de la noticia?- Preguntó Otome a Kimura, Tsubasa y Kotonoha.

-¿Cuál es?- Respondió Kimura sonriéndole a su novia.

-Parece que hoy llegan dos alumnos nuevos- Respondió su novia.

-¿Otra vez?- Preguntó Tsubasa sorprendido de la cantidad de alumnos (Incluyéndose a sí mismo) que habían llegado al instituto en pleno año escolar.

-¿Cómo se llaman?- Preguntó Kotonoha.

-No lo sé, pero tengo entendido de que son un chico y una chica. Aparentemente son mellizos.

-Con que mellizos, ¿Eh?- Dijo Tsubasa dejando escapar un sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Preguntó Kotonoha preocupada. Tsubasa negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, solo recordando algo del pasado- Respondió sonriéndole a Kotonoha, cosa que la hizo sonrojar sin que el peliazul se diese cuenta.

-¡Vaya vaya! ¡Pero si es Tsubasa Okada!- Exclamó una voz masculina.

Tsubasa se dio media vuelta para toparse con un chico y una chica que aparentaban la misma que edad que él.

Al reconocerlos, su rostro se iluminó de felicidad.

¡Lo veo y no lo creo!- Exclamó con su voz rebosante de alegría.

Kimura, Otome y Kotonoha se miraban entre ellos sin entender.

o-o-o

Mientras esto ocurría; Makoto, Sekai, Hikari, Setsuna, Nanami y Taisuke salían de clase y se hallaban conversando.

Entonces, escucharon que Tsubasa los llamaba.

-¡Eh, chicos y chicas!

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la dirección de la que venía la voz.

Sekai, Taisuke, Nanami, Hikari y Setsuna se sorprendieron de ver a Tsubasa, Kotonoha, Kimura y Otome caminar en dirección a ellos acompañados por un muchacho y una muchacha que parecían tener la misma edad que ellos.

Por su parte, Makoto no daba crédito a sus ojos. Lo que veía era... ¡Era simplemente imposible! ¡Esto debía de tratarse de una terrible pesadilla!

Frente a él, se hallaban un muchacho de pelo blanco y corto con algunos mechones parados, ojos rojos y tenía la misma estatura que Makoto y Tsubasa.

También se encontraba una muchacha de la estatura de Sekai, ojos rojos y cabello rubio, el cual tenía atado en dos coletas que le caían hasta la cintura.

Él sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataban.

Sus nombres eran Yoshio y Runo Takeochi.

A su mente llegaron una serie de imágenes... o mejor dicho, recuerdos.

Recuerdos sangrientos.

Lo recordaba a la perfección.

Esa maldita katana bañada en la escarlata sangre.

No pudo soportarlo y...

Se desmayó...

-¡MAKOTO!- Exclamó Sekai al ver a su prometido en el suelo.

 _Continuara..._


	24. Capítulo 24: Preludió a la tormenta

Capítulo 24: Preludió a la tormenta.

Oscuridad.

Eso era todo lo que Makoto era capaz de ver. Una inmensa masa de oscuridad que se extendía por todo el lugar.

Si existía algún tipo de luz en ese lugar, era probable que no se encontrase sino a cientos de metros desde su posición actual.

Makoto se olvido de ese pensamiento y se concentro en hallar una salida de ese horrible lugar.

Entonces los vio.

En frente de él se encontraban Yoshio y Runo Takeochi.

-¿¡Qué demonios hacen aquí!?- Bramó Makoto con una furia que una sola vez se había visto en el.

-Tranquilízate, sempai- Dijo Yoshio con voz burlona.

-¿Qué pretenden, malditos?- Preguntó Makoto apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas le estaban arrancando la piel y comenzó a sangrar.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie- Respondió esta vez Runo con una sonrisa psicópata extendiéndose por su rostro.

o-o-o

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que le pasó?- Preguntó Sekai a la enfermera, preocupada por la salud de su futuro marido.

-Aparentemente sufrió un shock mental- Respondió la enfermera.

Makoto yacía recostado en una de las camas de la enfermería. Después de haberse desmallado, su novia y amigos lo habían cargado hasta la enfermería.

-¿Porqué le pasaría algo semejante? Conozco a Makoto de toda la vida y jamás lo he visto desmallarse- Lo que decía Tsubasa era 100% cierto. Conocía a Makoto desde los 5 años y jamás había presenciado semejante escena. Ni siquiera cuando...

Prefirió hacer ese recuerdo a un lado. Aún tenía pesadillas con ese recuerdo.

La enfermera negó con la cabeza y respondió:

-No tengo idea. Normalmente los shocks mentales son ocasionados cuando una persona se encuentra en una situación de bastante estrés.

-Pero Makoto no se encontraba en ninguna situación de estrés- Dijo Setsuna, la cual no había notado ningún estrés en Makoto antes de que sufriese su desmallo.

-Entonces lo siento, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que le pudo pasar a su ami…- La enfermera se detuvo.

Todos voltearon a la cama y vieron que Makoto comenzaba a despertar.

-¡Makoto!- Exclamó Sekai antes de abalanzarse sobre Makoto y abrazarlo- ¡Estaba bastante preocupada!

-¿Qu... qué ocurrió?- Preguntó Makoto luego de salir del shock.

-Te desmayaste- Respondió su primo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo último que recuerda, señor Itou?- Preguntó la enfermera.

Makoto se exprimió el cerebro tratando de recordar lo último que pasó. Cuando dio con el recuerdo, apenas y pudo disimular el pánico que le causó el ver a esos dos.

-"¿Debería decirles a Sekai y al resto?"- Se preguntó Makoto.

-"No, Tsubasa jamás me lo perdonaría, y el resto comenzarían a verme cómo el monstruo que probablemente soy"- Le respondió otra parte de su cerebro con tristeza.

-Recuerdo haber visto dos personas que me parecían conocidas y, de repente, todo quedó negro- Respondió Makoto a la enfermera.

-¿Eso es todo?- Insistió la enfermera.

-Eso es todo- Respondió Makoto.

Logró convencer a casi todos, con excepción de Sekai, Tsubasa y Kotonoha, quienes detectaron incertidumbre en su voz.

-Por cierto- Intervino Nanami tratando de disipar un poco la tensión- ¿Quiénes eran esos dos que los acompañaban?- Preguntó volteándose hacía Kotonoha y el resto.

-Ah- Respondió Tsubasa-, viejos amigos de Makoto y de mí. Sus nombres son Runo y Yoshio Takeochi.

-¿¡En serio!?- Exclamó Makoto fingiendo bastante bien sorpresa y alegría.

-Así es- Respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

-No los hemos visto desde, ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos años?- Dijo Makoto.

-Casi tres años- Respondió Tsubasa-. La última vez que los vimos fue poco después de que...

-...

-...

Ambos callaron y bajaron sus cabezas con pesar, recordando a Irina.

Por su parte, sus amigos se preguntaban qué había pasado hace tres años.

En segundos, la habitación se había sumergido en un lúgubre silencio, puesto que la enfermera se había ido a atender a otro paciente.

-Cambiando el tema- Dijo Sekai tratando de romper el hielo-, ¿Dónde están Yoshio y Runo?

-Después de ayudarnos a traer a Makoto, se fueron- Dijo Otome.

-Así que los ayudaron a traerme aquí. Supongo que tendré que agradecérselos cuando los vea- Dijo Makoto. Lo cierto es que en verdad tenía planeado verlos, pero no para darles las gracias.

-"Cómo siempre, jugando a ser los niños buenos. ¿Qué se traerán entre manos ahora? Probablemente nada bueno"- Pensó Makoto.

-"Aun así, me sigo preguntando cómo pueden seguir vivos después de eso"

-Si quieren váyanse, yo los alcanzó después- Dijo Makoto.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Sekai viéndolo insegura.

-Tranquila, estaré bien- Respondió haciéndole un "V" de victoria.

Cuando todos se retiraron, Makoto se levantó sobándose un poco la cabeza. Notó que la caída le había dejado un chichón en la cabeza.

-"Tranquila Sekai. No permitiré que te pase nada. Moriré antes de eso. Jamás permitiré que te ocurra lo que a Irina"- Pensó Makoto apretando los puños antes salir de la habitación y seguir a su novia.

 _Continuara..._


	25. Capítulo 25: Reflexionando

Capítulo 25: Reflexionando.

 _Residencia Itou, 11:00pm._

Makoto se hallaba recostado en su cama junto a Sekai.

Su novia ya llevaba poco menos de una hora dormida, sin embargo, Makoto no lograba dormir.

Volteó a mirar a su novia de cuatro meses de embarazó y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Sekai se veía tan inocente cuando dormía.

Bajo su mirada hasta su barriga y puso su mano en su vientre antes de acariciarlo.

Apoyo la cabeza en el vientre de Sekai y susurró en voz baja para no despertar a su prometida:

-No importa si eres niño o niña, te prometo que tus dos padres haremos lo imposible por hacerte feliz. Te amamos. Y, te juro por mi vida, que haré lo imposible por protegerlos a ambos, a ti y a tú madre.

Le dio un beso en el vientre y se levantó para apoyarse en la ventana.

Apoyado en la ventana, empezó a recordar los eventos de hacía tres años.

Por mucho qué lo intentaban, ni Tsubasa ni él habían logrado dejar atrás las pesadillas sino, en el caso de Tsubasa, hasta año y medio después de lo sucedido.

En el de Makoto, este no dejo de tener pesadillas sino hasta el día que la conoció.

A Sekai.

Dejo escapar una pequeña risa al notar lo idiota que había sido al no darse de cuenta que sus pesadillas terminaron el mismo día que se conocieron.

Supuso que se debía a qué había aprendido a vivir con las pesadillas.

Sin embargo, lo peor no eran las pesadillas, sino los recuerdos.

Cada vez que veía, o oía algo que le recordase a Irina, este no podía evitar que los momentos que Tsubasa y él compartieron con ella.

Tanto los recuerdos felices, cómo los que en este momento lo atormentaban.

Lo que desconocía Tsubasa, era que en el centro de todo, estaban Yoshio y Runo.

Fuera de Makoto, Runo y Yoshio, nadie más sabía lo que en verdad había pasado. Al menos, nadie más que estuviese vivo.

Él mismo Makoto pensó que era la única persona con vida que conocía toda la verdad.

Hasta ese día.

Pensar que por tres años los había dado por muertos.

Apretó su puño con fuerza al recordar que, aparte de si mismo, Runo y Yoshio, había una cuarta persona involucrada en toda esa tragedia.

A Makoto no le cabía duda alguna de que esa cuarta persona sí había muerto. A menos que se fuese parte del elenco de algún anime o serie de fantasía, nadie sobreviviría a eso.

Ese maldito se merecía más que nadie la muerte.

Cómo sí Dios se hubiese dado cuenta de los lúgubres pensamientos de Makoto, súbitamente comenzó a caer un enorme aguacero.

Por alguna razón, el cielo tal cómo estaba esa misma noche, le recordaba a las 5 de la tarde de hace tres años.

Pensar en cuanto tiempo había pasado desde esa tragedia, le había hecho abrir los ojos.

Había tratado de ocultar demasiado tiempo el pasado, y ahora le estaba cobrando factura en el peor momento posible.

Makoto estaba consciente de que se lo merecía, sin embargo, los que estaban alrededor suyo no habían tenido nada que ver.

Aunque eso les traía sin cuidado a los mellizos.

Si no les había importado antes, ¿Por qué les habría de importar ahora?

Después de todo, estaban hablando de dos sociópatas.

No.

Esto era mucho peor.

Eran psicópatas.

Al menos, los sociópatas eran capaces sentir empatía hacía los otros, y en algunos casos, hasta llegaban a sentir el dolor ajeno.

En cambio, los psicópatas no eran capaces de sentir ninguna de las dos.

Con los ojos fijos en la lluvia, consideró lo qué pronto llevaría a cabo.

-"Sekai, Tsubasa, todos ustedes me odiaran cuando sepan lo que ocurrió, de eso no me queda duda, además, probablemente vaya a la cárcel de todos modos"- Pensó Makoto sintiendo un enorme pesar en el corazón- "Sin embargo, es mejor que sepan la verdad para que estén preparados a lo que tendrán qué atenerse. Mejor que yo salga mal a qué ustedes"

Dejó escapar un suspiró antes de darle una última mirada a la lluvia y regresar a la cama con Sekai, a sabiendas de que nada volvería a ser cómo alguna vez lo fue.

"Maldito seas, Eiji Takeochi. Espero que en este momento, estés ardiendo en el infierno. Tal y cómo te lo mereces"- Fue lo último que pensó antes de acostarse junto a su prometida para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

 _Continuara..._


	26. Capítulo 26: El secreto de los morochos

Capítulo 26: El secreto de los morochos.

 _Instituto Sakakino._

-Makoto, ¿Seguro que estas bien?- Preguntó una preocupada Sekai.

-En serio Sekai- Respondió Makoto dedicándole una sonrisa-. Solo no dormí bien anoche.

La verdad era que estaba muy preocupado. Aún no tenía ninguna idea de cómo iba a decirles ESO a lo demás.

Era por demás probable que Tsubasa lo odiase para siempre y los demás lo viesen cómo un monstruo.

Pero no era eso lo que más le dolía.

Sino el hecho de que Sekai lo odiase.

Él solo imaginarlo ya se sentía cómo si lo hubiesen apuñalado con docenas de cuchillos.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es el viejo Makoto Itou.

Makoto alzó la mirada y se encontró con las dos personas que habían sido la causa de su sufrimiento.

Se obligó a sí mismo a forzar una sonrisa y ocultar su furia.

-Je. Tiempo sin verlos, Runo, Yoshio- Dijo Makoto logrando sonar convincente y con una sonrisa que hiso pasar desapercibida su furia para todos. Excepto por supuesto, para Yoshio y Runo.

-Lo mismo digo para ti, Makoto- Respondió una sonriente Runo. Aunque Makoto sabía que, al igual que él, solo estaba fingiendo.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién es esta bella señorita?- Preguntó Yoshio mirando a Sekai.

-Un placer. Soy Sekai Saionji, la novia de Makoto- Se presentó Sekai con su característica alegría.

-¡OH! ¿Quién diría que el tsundere de Makoto tendría una novia tan bonita?- Dijo Yoshio en tono de burla.

-Déjalo en paz, hermano- Salió Runo en defensa de Makoto con una sonrisa divertida.

Sekai también rió, se notaba que le habían agradado los morochos, cosa que disgusto bastante a Makoto.

-"Hijos de puta. Solo Dios sabrá que carrizo planean"- Pensó un molesto Makoto.

Por desgracia para Makoto, Runo y Yoshio estuvieron pegado a su grupo todo el día, de modo que todos se encariñaron con ellos.

Antes de retirarse del instituto, los profesores anunciaron que pronto sería y el festival y que comenzarían los preparativos.

Después de salir de Summer Radish, Makoto y Sekai se dirigieron a la casa del primero.

Siendo las diez de la noche, ya ambos se encontraban arropados en la cama, puesto que con su embarazó Sekai se cansaba más de lo normal.

Makoto por más que intentó, no tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle a Sekai lo había pasado.

Eran alrededor de las once y Sekai estaba ya dormida. Makoto agradecía que él día siguiente fuese sábado, porque dudaba ser capaz de conciliar el sueño.

-"Cobarde"- Se insultó a si mismo apretando los puños.

Entonces, volteó hacía la ventana y los vio cruzar la calle.

-"Son esos dos"- Pensó Makoto frunciendo el ceño- "¿A dónde irán?"

Después de asegurarse de qué Sekai estuviese completamente dormida, Makoto se vistió con rapidez y salió de la casa, teniendo cuidado de no despertar ni a su novia ni a su madre.

Una vez fuera, trotó en la dirección donde se habían ido los morochos.

No tardó en alcanzarlos, por lo qué disminuyo su ritmo con el fin de que Yoshio y Runo no se diesen cuenta, manteniendo también una distancia prudente.

Siguió a los Takeochi alrededor de media hora, sin embargo...

-¿Pero qué...?- Al dar la vuelta en un callejón, esos dos se habían esfumado.

-"Maldita sea. Bueno, en otra ocasión averiguare lo qué está pasando. De momento será mejor que regrese con Sekai. Pongo en duda que esos dos hubiesen ido a tomar un paseo nocturno."- Pensó Makoto mientras regresaba a su casa.

-Uf, ese imbécil estuvo cerca de descubrirnos- Suspiró Runo de alivio.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡No hay porque preocuparnos! Él muy estúpido pensó que no nos dimos cuenta de qué nos seguía- Rió Yoshio.

-Sí Makoto se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que ocurre, definitivamente hubiese sido un gran incordio- Dijo Runo.

-Concuerdo en ello, pero de momento será mejor ir a lo qué íbamos en primer lugar.

Runo asintió de acuerdo y caminaron hasta perderse de vista en la oscuridad.

 _Continuara..._


	27. 27: Verdad al descubierto Parte I

Capitulo 27: Verdad al descubierto Parte I

-"Entre más tiempo tarde en decir lo que pasó, peor se pondrán las cosas"- Pensó Makoto mientras iba a comprar algunos de los alimentos que se requerirían para el festival.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo se hallaba en el instituto arreglando unas decoraciones y, en el caso de Taisuke, preparando unas cámaras, puesto que se haría un espectáculo para el festival y algunos alumnos del club del teatro iban a hacer una película corta con motivo de las celebraciones.

-Díganme, ¿No les parece qué Makoto se ha estado comportando un poco raro?- Preguntó Tsubasa.

-¿Más de lo ya lo es de por sí? No lo creo- Respondió Hikari, haciendo que una gota de sudor resbalase por las sienes del resto.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Makoto ha estado bastante nervioso últimamente y ha estado teniendo pesadillas- Dijo Sekai preocupada.

-¿Creen que podría estar teniendo un aventura?- Dijo Taisuke.

-¿Con que tiempo? Si no está conmigo, está aquí en el instituto o en el trabajo- Dijo Sekai ofendida de qué llegasen a sospechar así de su futuro marido.

-Solo decía, solo decía- Se defendió Taisuke agitando las manos de un lado al otro, preocupándose por su integridad física al ver la creciente vena en la frente de Sekai.

-¿Desde cuándo tiene pesadillas?- Preguntó Nanami.

-Hace varios meses, pero desde la semana pasada han empeorado- Respondió Sekai.

-¿La semana pasada? ¿No habrán empezado desde que llegaron los gemelos?- Dijo Setsuna.

-¿Creen qué estén implicados?- Preguntó Kotonoha.

-Lo pongo en duda- Negó con la cabeza Tsubasa-. Los conocemos desde los 8 años, no los veo capaces de hacernos daño a Makoto o a mí.

-"Sí supieras"- Pensó Makoto escondido detrás de la puerta. Había llegado hace unos momentos y había logrado escuchar parte de la conversación.

Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y fue a dejar las cosas en la cocina antes de ir a ayudar con los arreglos.

-"No puedo aplazarlo más. Está noche, les contare a todos lo qué pasó hace tres años"- Pensó con determinación.

Después de terminar con algunas de sus labores, a los alumnos se les asignó unos 20 minutos de descanso, minutos que el azabache aprovechó para acercarse y hablarle a los demás.

-Hey, chicos- Trató de decir Makoto, pero fue interrumpido por Yoshio y Runo, los cuales se acercaron con sonrisas amigables.

-Buenas- Saludaron los dos al unísono. A excepción de Makoto, todos les devolvieron el saludo amigablemente.

-Aún sigo sin creer que Makoto este con una chica tan hermosa- Dijo Yoshio pícaramente.

Todos rieron, con excepción del azabache.

-Cállate- Dijo con una frialdad que solo los morochos habían oído de él, por lo que todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

Sekai estaba a punto de reprender a Makoto alegando qué solo era una broma, pero se le adelantaron.

-Vaya, ¿No seguirás molesto por _eso_ , o sí?- Preguntó Yoshio esbozando una burlona y psicópata sonrisa, la cual mandó un enorme escalofrío por la espalda de todos los presentes.

-"¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar?"- Pensaron Yuuki, Roka, Setsuna, Nanami, Kotonoha, Sekai, Tsubasa, Kimura, Otome Hikari y Taisuke con desconcierto, confusión y cierto miedo que les dio la sonrisa de Yoshio.

Yoshio trató de poner su mano en el hombro de Makoto, sin embargo este se le anticipo y apartó la mano del aludido de un manotazo, sorprendiendo aún más a él resto.

-...- Fue todo lo que se escucho por parte de Makoto.

-¡Ja! Supongo que de verdad sigues molesto- Dijo Runo a manera de burla.

-De ser por mí, terminaría ahora mismo con lo qué su hermano empezó- Dijo Makoto con total frialdad al tiempo que apuntaba a Runo y a Yoshio acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

-Lo siento, cielito, pero eso tendrá que esperar- Dijo burlonamente Runo con una sonrisa igual que perturbadora que la de su hermano-. Más no desesperes, pronto terminaremos con lo que empezamos- Después, ambos se dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

-Lo espero con ansias- Murmuró Makoto apretando sus puños con fuerza. Casi al mismo tiempo, los demás salieron de su asombró.

-¿¡A qué demonios se referían!?- Exclamó Kimura a los cuatro vientos mientras perdía los estribos.

-Vengan a mi casa a las 6 de la tarde, les contare algo qué deben saber- Se limitó a decir Makoto con una seriedad que pocas veces se escuchaba en él antes de irse, dejando al resto con dudas en la cabeza.

Después de salir del trabajo, Makoto y Sekai se fueron a la casa del primero y se sentaron en la sala a esperar a qué el resto llegase.

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar después de lo qué sucedió en el instituto, motivo por el cual la sala estaba llena de un silencio incomodo. Los segundos que esperaban para que el resto llegase parecían minutos, y los minutos horas.

Al fin se oyó el timbre y Makoto fue a abrir.

-Gracias a Dios que vinieron- Dijo Makoto suspirando de alivio al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

-Voy a preparar té- Dijo Makoto después de qué el resto estuvo establecido en los sofás y sillas de la sala.

Mientras calentaba el té, se puso a reflexionar.

-"¡Maldita sea, Makoto! Ponte los huevos y ve a decirles al resto lo que ocurre"- Se dijo mentalmente antes de que el ruido de la tetera lo sacase de sus pensamientos. Con las manos temblorosas llevó los vasos y la tetera a la sala. Después de llenarlos todos, tomó asiento junto a Sekai. Paseo su mirada por todos los presentes un momento y dijo:

-Chicos, seguramente me odiaran por lo que estoy a punto de decirles- Dijo Makoto bajando la mirada.

-¿De qué hablas, amigo?- Preguntó Tsubasa preocupándose bastante, igual qué el resto-. Seguro que no puede ser tan gra...

-Sí lo es- Lo interrumpió Makoto.

-Makoto-kun...- Dijo Kotonoha.

-¿No te has preguntado qué fue lo que en verdad le pasó a Irina hace 3 años?- Preguntó Makoto.

-¿A... a que te refieres?- Dijo Tsubasa preocupándose todavía más.

-A eso. Tú no sabes la realidad de todo lo que pasó ese día. Solo Runo, Yoshio y yo conocíamos la verdad.

-¿¡DE MIERDA ESTÁN HABLANDO!? ¿¡Y QUIÉN ES ESA TAL IRINA!?- Estalló Kimura.

-"Makoto, sé qué desde hace un tiempo has estado nervioso, pero algo me dice qué es mucho peor de lo que creí"- Pensó Sekai con preocupación y temor.

Lo siguiente que hiso fue entrelazar su mano con la de Makoto para brindarle apoyo. Este levantó su mirada y se fijó en su novia, la cual le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- Le susurró a su prometido.

-Gracias. Me fascinaría poder decir lo mismo- Respondió Makoto sonriendo tristemente.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y dijo:

-Para qué puedan entender lo que pasó, tendré que empezar desde el principio.

 _Continuara..._

 **Nota de autor: ¡Jajajajaja! Imagino que empezaran a odiarme por dejarlos siempre en suspenso, pero tranquilos, en los próximo capítulos se aclararan todas las dudas que han de poder tener en la cabeza. La historia está a punto de terminar, pero tranquilos, no tengo intención alguna de qué tenga un final triste (Sinceramente, odié el final del anime debido a esta razón. Prefiero un millón de veces el videojuego por esto), sinceramente, estos últimos me dejan un sabor de boca terrible (Aún tengo pesadillas con la cabeza de Makoto –Estremecimiento-). Motivo por el cual les dejare un final para llorar, pero de alegría ^_^**

 **Este capítulo es especial, puesto que se lo dedico a la Virgen de la Chiquinquirá (Virgen a la que le soy devoto, patrona del estado Zulia, Venezuela), puesto que hoy es su aniversario.**

 **Sin más que anunciar, me despido.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	28. 28: Verdad al descubierto Parte II

Capitulo 28: Verdad al descubierto Parte II

 _-Para qué puedan entender lo que pasó, tendré que empezar desde el principio._

-Tsubasa- Dijo Makoto-, en este instante te enteraras de unas cosas horribles, es probable que no quieras enterarte de algunos. Aún así ¿Estás seguro de qué quieres saber la historia completa?

-Sí- Respondió Tsubasa sin dudar.

-Está bien...

POV Makoto

Flash back.

Todo comenzó cuando Tsubasa y yo teníamos catorce años, para ese entonces, teníamos un grupo de amigos, el cual constaba de los morochos Takeochi, Tsubasa, yo, y una quinta persona, su nombre era Irina Shirayuki (N/A: No incluiré su descripción física ya qué esa está en capítulos anteriores).

A Irina la conocíamos desde los 5 años, a los morochos desde los 7.

Yoshio era de un carácter bastante bromista, jamás tomándose nada en serio.

Runo, aunque era mucho más centrada que su hermano, siempre sonreía y era muy bromista.

En cuanto a Irina, ella tenía una personalidad muy parecida a la de Kotonoha. Era una persona muy cálida; pese a ser tímida, tenía una sonrisa que era capaz de alegrar incluso al más grande cascarrabias

Los tres vivíamos aquí en Tokio, desgraciadamente, todos, a excepción mía, tuvieron que mudarse a otras ciudades. Tsubasa se fue a Hokaido, Irina y los morochos se fueron a Osaka. Para ese entonces teníamos diez años.

Durante las vacaciones, solíamos tomar un avión para pasar parte de las vacaciones en casa del otro.

Tanto Tsubasa como yo solíamos practicar esgrima para ese entonces.

A los trece años, Tsubasa y yo participamos en uno torneos de esgrima en la categoría de 14 a 16 en Hokaido y Tokio respectivamente. Al final, logramos coronarnos campeones de ambos campeonatos.

Resulta qué el premio sería un cupo en otro torneo, celebrado en ciudad de Osaka, el cual reunía campeones de otros torneos a lo largo de Japón, cómo en los que participamos Tsubasa y yo.

Fin Makoto POV

-Espera un momento- Dijo Otome-, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo qué está pasando?

-Mucho, pero aún no llego a esa parte- Respondió Makoto-. Ahora, me gustaría continuar con la historia.

Flash back

 _Aeropuerto de Osaka 10:25 pm._

Makoto, su madre y su hermana se hallaban bajando de su avión, camino a encontrarse con los Okada. El padre de Makoto no había podido asistir debido a que su padre tenía demasiado trabajo en el hospital (Aunque un año más tarde, Makoto y su madre descubrirían qué en realidad se había aprovechado del torneo de esgrima para quedarse en Tokio y tener una aventura).

Después de encontrarse con los Okada, se dirigieron directo a la casa de los Shirayuki, los cuales habían insistido en que se quedasen en su casa en vez de en el hotel qué les había reservado la federación que dirigía el torneo (N/A: No tengo ni idea de cómo rayos se llamara la federación de esgrima japonesa, pero me refiero a esa) puesto que era lo suficientemente grande como para que conviviesen las 3 familias.

El torneo se llevaría a cabo dentro de las próximas 2 semanas.

Al día siguiente de haber llegado, se enteraron de qué el hermano mayor de los morochos, Eiji Takeochi de 16 años, participaría en el torneo.

Makoto y Tsubasa pasaron los siguientes días entrenando y preparándose para el torneo.

Un día, los morochos, Irina, Tsubasa y Makoto fueron de paseo a un parque cerca de la escuela a donde iba Irina.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo se sienten con respecto al torneo?- Preguntó la siempre sonriente Runo.

-Estresados, pero con esperanzas de llegar lejos- Respondió Makoto, también sonriendo.

-Me alegro por ustedes- Dijo Irina con su clásica sonrisa.

-¡Bah! ¡Yo qué ustedes, no estaría muy emocionado! Después de todo, mi hermano se llevara el premio mayor- Exclamó Yoshio con burla.

Tsubasa abrazó a Makoto por el hombro y dijo:

-No estén tan seguros, después de todo...- Tsubasa se detuvo en seco. Tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Tsubasa? ¡Tsubasa!- Exclamó Makoto meciéndolo preocupado al ver qué no se movía.

Tsubasa se desmayó.

-¡TSUBASA!- Exclamaron todos al ver al chico desmayado.

Al llevarlo al hospital, descubrieron una sorpresa nada grata. Cuando sus padres llegaron, el doctor dijo:

Lamento decirles esto, pero el joven Okada sufre de cáncer de pulmón.

Eso fue un golpe demasiado bajo para todos.

Ninguno de los presentes sabía cómo reaccionar.

Irina se abalanzó sobre Tsubasa y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, llorando desconsoladamente en su hombro.

La señora Okada se derrumbó sobre los brazos de su marido, en el mismo estado qué su marido.

Los morochos no atinaban a hacer nada.

Makoto golpeó una pared con toda su fuerza mientras dejaba escapar varias lágrimas. Obviamente se lastimó el puño, pero no le hiso caso. No podía creerlo, su casi hermano iba a morir.

-Te... tengo que irme- Dijo Irina separándose antes de salir corriendo de la habitación sollozando.

-¡E... espera!- Trató de decir Tsubasa, pero Irina ya se había ido.

-Voy por ella- Dijo Makoto saliendo detrás de ella.

Fin del Flash back.

A excepción de Makoto y Tsubasa, todos estaban en shock.

-¿Ti... tienes cáncer?- Preguntó Kotonoha con voz débil.

-Tenía. A Dios gracia, logré vencerlo un año después de qué me lo diagnosticaron- Dijo Tsubasa soltando un suspiro. A lo qué todo el mundo lo miró con alivio.

-Mejor será qué siga con la historia- Dijo Makoto

Flash back.

Makoto se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del hospital en busca de Irina.

Al doblar una esquina, la vio llorando en posición fetal.

Makoto accidentalmente piso algo y miró hacia abajo.

Al bajar la vista, vio lo que parecía una libreta, la cual estaba abierta.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- Se preguntó agachándose para recogerla.

Al ver la página qué estaba abierta, notó que su contenido había sido escrito con la letra de Irina.

Leyó lo qué decía.

 _Querido diario, me encuentro en un dilema al que no le hayo solución._

 _Siento que tanto Tsubasa como Makoto me gustan._

 _¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? Ambos son dulces conmigo, me hacen sentir única, y me tratan como a una reina._

 _Sin embargo soy incapaz de decidirme por ninguno de los dos._

 _Solo espero que Dios me diga quién de los dos es el indicado para mí._

Tras leer esas líneas, Makoto quedó en estado de shock por segunda vez en el día, más luego sacudió la cabeza y se dijo:

-Pues hoy mismo decidirás, sí o sí.

Tan absorta estaba Irina del mundo mientras lloraba desconsolada que no se dio cuenta cuando Makoto se acercó hasta que este dijo.

-Jamás imaginé que podrías sentirte así- Dijo Makoto.

Irina alzó la mirada y se encontró con Makoto sosteniendo su diario abierto en la página que este estaba leyendo.

-¿Lo... lo leis...?- Trató de preguntar antes de ser interrumpida por Makoto.

-Decídete por Tsubasa.

-¿¡Eh!?- Exclamó Irina confundida.

-Decídete por Tsubasa. ¿No lo ves? No sabemos si Tsubasa sobrevivirá o no al cáncer. Sea como sea, se ve que tú no los ha notado, pero él está completamente loco por ti. Me gustaría que pase lo que queda de vida feliz junto a la persona que ama. Además, siento desilusionarte Irina, pero yo solo puedo verte cómo a una hermana.

Irina, se sorprendió magistralmente ante lo que dijo Makoto, más no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, puesto que Makoto la ayudó a levantarse y dijo con una sonrisa:

-Ve a declarártele.

Irina asintió y regresó corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Tsubasa, siendo seguida de cerca por Makoto.

Al llegar notaron que Tsubasa yacía recostado en la cama, además de que la habitación estaba vacía.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó Irina entrando a la habitación.

-Mis padres se fueron con el doctor para que les expliquen los tratamientos que necesitaré, Makoto fue a buscarte y los morochos al ver que ninguno de ustedes dos regresaba, decidieron buscarlos a ambos.

-Siento preocuparlos.

-No importa- Respondió sonriendo tristemente.

Irina lo miró por un segundo, y sin titubear, abalanzó sobre los labios de Tsubasa.

Tsubasa abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Te amo- Dijo Irina separándose de él.

-Y... y yo a ti- Volvieron a besarse.

Mientras tanto, Makoto se encontraba observando la escena escondido detrás de la puerta abierta de la habitación.

Sonrió, más luego, sin dejar de sonreír, dejo escapar una pequeña lágrima y pensó:

-"Perdóname por mentirte, Irina. La verdad es que yo... también quería contigo algo más que amistad. Pero Tsubasa es mi mejor amigo, y en el estado que se encuentra, qué le rompas el corazón de semejante manera, o sea, con su mejor amigo, podría ser fatal. No. Es mejor que ustedes sean pareja. Con un poco de suerte. Irina ayudara a que Tsubasa supere su cáncer, aunque para ello yo tenga qué ser desplazado al nivel de 'solo amigo' "- Pensó Makoto con tristeza pero determinación.

Fin del Flash back.

Todos estaban en shock. Y cómo no estarlo. Makoto Itou, el mujeriego que le había roto el corazón a distintas muchachas, ¿Había renunciado al amor de la chica de la cual estaba enamorado por amistad, dejándole el paso libre apropósito a su mejor amigo?

-Ma... Makoto- Susurró Sekai apretando la mano de su prometido.

-¿Tú... tú la amabas?- Dijo Tsubasa saliendo del shock.

-Así es- Respondió bajando la cabeza. Esperaba que Tsubasa se enojase con él, pero sencillamente se limitó a decir:

-Mu... muchas gracias, amigo. Sacrificaste tú felicidad a cambio de la mía- Dijo Tsubasa sonriendo mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-Para eso estamos los amigos. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí sin titubear- Respondió Makoto sonriendo.

-No entiendo ¿Porqué lo hiciste?- Preguntó Taisuke, aún sin comprender totalmente las razones de su amigo.

-Cuando quieres a alguien, eres capaz de hacer lo que sea por su felicidad y bienestar. Aunque ello implique sacrificar la felicidad propia- Respondió Makoto, dejando al esto con mucho que pensar.

-Ahora, me gustaría continuar con la historia- Dijo Makoto.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Nota de Autor: Revisando los capítulos, noté que cometí en uno el error de poner que la muerte de Irina sucedió casi 4 años atrás en vez de 3, aclaro esto para evitar confusiones. Discúlpenme si con eso confundí a alguno.**


	29. 29: Verdad al descubierto Parte III

Capitulo 29: Verdad al descubierto Parte III

Flash back.

Había pasado una semana desde qué Makoto y Tsubasa habían llegado a Osaka, y cuatro días desde que al último le diagnosticaron cáncer.

Pese a su cáncer, Tsubasa había logrado convencer a sus padres de quedarse hasta después de que el torneo de esgrima hubiese finalizado. En vista de qué todos sabían que lo que se aproximaba para Tsubasa era un infierno, sus padres tomaron la decisión de complacerlo.

Durante la semana que pasaba antes del torneo, Makoto y Tsubasa se la pasaban practicando esgrima. Durante sus ratos libres, Tsubasa e Irina se la pasaban saliendo en citas y llevando una vida romántica.

Lo qué a Makoto le parecía extraño, es que en raras ocasiones se toparon con los morochos, y en esas ocasiones, le dirigían a Tsubasa, Irina y al mismo Makoto unas miradas bastante extrañas. El azabache se imaginó que se debía a que ambos seguían de luto por el cáncer de Tsubasa.

Por otra parte ya llegado el día del torneo, los administradores les dieron un anuncio especial. Resultaba qué el ganador del torneo, participaría en un duelo contra el campeón nacional de la categoría 14 a 16 de Corea del Sur, de modo que si Makoto o Tsubasa ganaban el torneo y después vencían al campeón coreano, se convertirían en campeones internacionales.

Makoto y Tsubasa se encontraban hablando con sus familias, hasta qué vieron acercarse un muchacho de cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Se trataba de Eiji Takeochi, el hermano mayor de los gemelos y, al igual que ellos, poseía ojos rojos, los cuales eran característicos en su familia.

-Me alegra ver que llegaron- Dijo el muchacho amablemente.

Makoto iba a aprovechar la situación para preguntarle a Eiji qué le pasaba a sus hermanos, pero escucharon que los llamaban a sus respectivas posiciones.

-"Se lo preguntaré después del torneo"- Pensó Makoto.

-¡Onii-chan!- Exclamó la pequeña Itaru de 3 años abrazando a su hermano, a modo de darle animo.

-Parece que tu hermana te adora- Dijo Eiji con una sonrisa.

-Basta con decir qué onii-chan fue la primera palabra de Itaru- Dijo la sra Itou sonriente.

-¡Aaaawwwww!- Exclamaron todos los presentes.

-¡Mamá!- Exclamó un indignado Makoto ante las risas de Tsubasa e Irina.

En poco tiempo, Makoto, Tsubasa y Eiji se abrieron paso hasta las semifinales. Tsubasa y Eiji tendrían que pelear entre sí para obtener un cupo en la final.

-Espero verte en la final, Tsubasa- Dijo Makoto dándole la mano a su viejo amigo.

-Tranquilo, no dejaré que el cáncer me frene- Respondió el de pelo azul guiñando un ojo.

Makoto ganó su duelo con demasiada facilidad, al igual que cómo lo había hecho en las rondas anteriores.

Desgraciadamente, tras un reñido duelo, Eiji eliminó a Tsubasa con una victoria por la mínima.

Makoto e Irina esperaban verlo triste y con los ánimos por el suelo. Más este sonrió y dijo.

-No puedo quejarme. Llegué a la semifinal. No cualquiera logra algo semejante.

Después, se organizó un duelo por el tercer puesto, el cual obviamente ganó Tsubasa.

Makoto le prometió a Tsubasa que ganaría el primer lugar.

Tras un intenso batallar, Makoto fue capaz de alzar el trofeo.

Después de recibir las felicitaciones de todos, Makoto notó la ausencia de Eiji. Pensó que era una lástima, puesto que quería felicitarlo por haber llegado hasta la final, además de que quería preguntarle qué había pasado con los morochos.

Dos días después, se presentó en el mismo estadio la pelea entre Makoto y el campeón de Sur Corea.

Makoto se ganó el apodo de "Prodigio" tras lograr una nueva victoria, la cual lo convirtió en campeón internacional.

Fin del flash back.

A excepción de Makoto y Tsubasa, todos les dirigían a ambos miradas llenas de admiración.

- _Fiiuuu_ \- Kimura dejó escapar un silbido de admiración- Sabía que eres bueno en esgrima, pero no que eras un campeón internacional.

-No es para tanto- Respondió Makoto encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No es para tanto? ¡Claro que lo es!- Exclamó Sekai alegremente. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? ¡Estaba comprometida con un campeón de esgrima!

-Nos estamos desviando del tema- Intervino Setsuna- . Itou, por favor continúa.

-Bien.

Flash back.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Makoto se había convertido en campeón internacional, y se vivía un ambiente de alegría no solo por parte de sus amigos y familiares, sino también por los admiradores del esgrima, los cuales estaban contentos de saber que Japón había vencido a los eternos rivales coreanos.

Sin embargo...

-¿Han visto a Irina?- Preguntó la sra Shirayuki.

-No señora, llevamos rato buscándola- Respondió Tsubasa. Todos, a excepción de Irina, se encontraban en la residencia Shirayuki.

En eso escucharon que tocaban el timbre.

-Yo voy- Dijo la mamá de Irina.

Unos segundos después de que saliese la sra Shirayuki, se escuchó:

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Un grito enmudecedor y lleno de pánico por parte de ella.

Todos salieron corriendo ante semejante a la puerta ante semejante grito.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Makoto y Tsubasa, los cuales encontraron a la sra Shirayuki desmayada, y frente a ella al otro lado de la puerta, habían varias cajas de cartón, de las cuales una estaba abierta.

Al asomarse, ambos presenciaron la imagen más horrible qué se hubiese podido imaginar.

Makoto había quedado en estado de shock y Tsubasa se había desmayado.

Fin del flash back.

-¿¡QUÉ HABÍA DENTRO DE LA CAJA!?- Les gritaron todos Tsubasa y Makoto.

Ambos amigos se vieron a los ojos y Tsubasa asintió lentamente, indicándole que continuase.

Makoto exhalo una larga bocanada de aire y dijo:

-Era la cabeza de Irina...

 _Continuara..._


	30. 30: Verdad al descubierto Parte IV

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Sé que no es para nada común que deje una nota antes de empezar el capítulo, pero antes de que empiecen la lectura, me gustaría informarlos de una cosa y pedirles un favor.**

 **Primero que nada, quiero informar que haré lo imposible por terminar el fanfic este mes. Esto responde a qué me gustaría subir el epílogo el 24 de diciembre, a modo de regalo de navidad para los lectores.**

 **Segundo: En vista de que estoy a punto de culminar mi historia, me gustaría pedirles a los que lean este fanfic y también los escriban un enorme favor.**

 **Traten de hacer más fanfics con la pareja de Sekai y Makoto.**

 **He revisado docenas de veces fanfics de School Days con dicha pareja, pero los que he logrado encontrar son tan solo 5 en español (De los cuales solo dos pertenecen a esta página)**

 **Cómo se darán cuenta, la cantidad de escritores de esta pareja es casi nula, de hecho, esa es la razón por la que empecé a escribir Decisiones Correctas, para tratar de poner mi granito de arena y servir de inspiración a otros escritores de esta pareja.**

 **También quiero agradecer a konohaepicwriter y a Marati 2011.**

 **Al primero debido a que su gran obra "La Familia Itou", fue la que me inspiró para comenzar a escribir esta historia.**

 **A Marati 2011 debido a qué desde que comencé a publicar este fic, Marati me ha representado un gran apoyo, comentando en todos los capítulos que he escrito a día de hoy. Motivo por el cual, me parecería una ingratitud no dejarle ninguna dedicatoria.**

 **También me agradaría que por favor dejasen reviews para saber si les está gustando mi historia o no, puesto que sin ellos, no tengo forma de saber que tal estoy haciendo este fanfic. Les pido por favor, háganme saber si les está gustando esta historia.**

 **Habiendo dicho esto, disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 30: Verdad al descubierto Parte IV

Nadie. Absolutamente NADIE, lograba decir nada después de lo que anunció Makoto.

-Vo... voy al baño- Dijo Roka antes de salir corriendo tapándose la boca. Era más que evidente que le habían dado ganas de vomitar ante tal imagen mental.

-¡Te sigo!- Exclamaron Yuuki, Hikari y Nanami.

Makoto y Tsubasa se miraron y dejaron escapar un suspiro. No les era nada fácil tener que recordar una imagen que los había dejado marcados de por vida.

Otome, Kimura y Taisuke estaban horrorizados al escuchar que sus amigos (Y primo, en el caso de Kimura) hubiesen sufrido algo tan macabro.

Kotonoha miraba atónita a Tsubasa, ¿En verdad era posible que ese apuesto joven qué la había cautivado con su gentileza y humildad, hubiese tenido que pasar por semejante infierno?

Sekai miraba con casi en shock a su prometido, aunque también se dejaba ver la profunda lástima que sentía por él.

-"Tal vez es por eso que antes Makoto era tan reservado"- Pensó Sekai.

También recordó que en una noche que ella y Setsuna estaban paseando, logró ver a Makoto sentado en la orilla de la playa.

En ese entonces, ella se había acercado lo suficiente como para ver la cara de Makoto. Lo que notó no fue otra cosa, sino una profunda nostalgia y tristeza. Como la que se podría notar en una persona que hace poco había perdido un familiar.

Para cuando esto había ocurrido, ellos tenían 15 años, casi dos años atrás.

Al salir todos del baño, se volvió a formar un incomodo silencio. Silencio que Sekai decidió romper.

-¿Co... cómo pasó?- En su voz se percibía una profunda lastima.

-No sabemos a ciencia cierta lo qué en verdad pasó- Tsubasa tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar-. La policía jamás pudo atrapar al culpable y…

-Te equivocas en algo, Tsubasa- Dijo Makoto negando con la cabeza apesadumbrado.

Este lo miró sorprendido y respondió:

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Tsubasa.

-Tú no conoces la historia completa. Cómo dije anteriormente, solo los morochos y yo conocemos la historia completa- Dijo Makoto.

-Pues no te lo guardes y cuéntanos- Dijo Roka.

-Está bien.

Flash back.

-No... no tengo idea de por qué alguien la asesinaría- Sollozó el sr Shirayuki al detective de homicidios.

La policía estaba registrando la casa de los Shirayuki, tratando de encontrar alguna pista. Desgraciadamente, no lograron encontrar ninguna.

La sra Shirayuki seguía desmayada, razón por la cual se la llevaron al hospital.

Tsubasa se había recuperado de su desmayo. Sin embargo, al lograr digerir que Irina estaba muerta, había salido huyendo de la casa mientras lloraba desconsolado.

Los Okada y la madre de Makoto habían salido a buscar a Tsubasa, sintiendo una profunda tristeza por Irina, Makoto y Tsubasa, por supuesto. Después de todo, la habían conocido por bastante tiempo y se habían llegado a encariñar con ella. Eso sin mencionar que estaban conscientes del enorme daño que esto les provocaría a Tsubasa y Makoto.

Por su parte, el joven Itou se hallaba recostado en una pared dentro del cuarto en donde dormían él, su madre e Itaru.

Agradecía a Dios que la pequeña Itaru estuviese dormida para el momento en el que ocurrió o de Irina...

-Irina...- Murmuró Makoto recostado contra la pared en posición fetal, mientras dejaba que las lagrimas recorriesen su rostro, cómo si se tratasen de cataratas.

Makoto no podía comprender nada ¿Cómo alguien era capaz de hacer algo tan... tan inhumano? ¿Y por qué le harían algo específicamente a Irina? ¿A una persona tan pura e inocente?

Se estremeció al recordar que el resto del cuerpo de Irina se hallaba en las otras cajas que habían llegado junto a la qué contenía la cabe…

Dejó que otra ronda de lágrimas recorriesen su cara mientras la hundía entre sus piernas.

o-o-o

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la muerte de Irina y la policía seguía sin encontrar ninguna clase de indicio de acerca de quién pudo haber sido el asesino.

Tsubasa había sido instalado de nueva cuenta en el hospital, debido a que la creciente depresión estaba haciendo estragos en su sistema inmunológico.

Los padres de Irina se encontraban igual o peor que Tsubasa.

Makoto en esos momentos se encontraba dando vueltas por la ciudad de un extremo al otro, sin un rumbo fijo.

Su madre le había sugerido dar un paseo alrededor de la ciudad para tratar de despejar su mente, cosa en la que fracasó rotundamente.

De repente, sintió que una ligera ráfaga de viento le rozaba y mejilla y enseguida vio rebotar delante de él un ladrillo.

-"¿Pero qué carrizo?"- Se preguntó Makoto frunciendo el ceño. Más sin embargo notó que había un papel atado al ladrillo con una liga. Se agachó para recogerlo y leyó lo que decía:

" _Makoto Itou, si quieres averiguar algo acerca del asesinato de Irina Shirayuki, encuéntranos mañana en la azotea del instituto donde solía estudiar Irina, a las 5:15 pm. Ve solo, o si no, tú hermana, tu madre y el joven Tsubasa Okada le harán compañía a la señorita Shirayuki."_

Makoto estaba atónito ante esa carta. Por desgracia para él, la carta había sido escrita por computadora, de modo que no tenía forma de saber cómo era la letra del remitente.

-"Muy bien, mañana averiguare quien asesinó a Irina. Sin embargo, estás loco si piensas que seré tan estúpido de ir a confrontarlos desarmado"- Pensó Makoto con determinación, al mismo tiempo sentía que la furia lo invadía.

Aún así, no pudo evitar sentir más preocupación al saber que eran varios a los que iba a confrontar.

Se aseguró de llegar a la residencia Shirayuki alrededor de las once, de forma que asegurara que la mayoría estuviesen dormidos.

Tan pronto cómo llegó a casa, se metió a hurtadillas en el cuarto que compartía con su madre y su hermana y buscó en su maleta. Al cabo de unos segundos, encontró lo que buscaba.

-"Se supone que tan solo era el regalo que me dio Tsubasa cuando nos dijeron que se iban a mudar. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que la usaría en semejantes condiciones"- Pensó Makoto.

Se trataba ni más ni menos que una magnífica katana.

Desde pequeño, Makoto siempre había querido una espada real. Aunque su madre no le había venido en gracia que su hijo tuviese algo tan peligroso cómo eso en la mano, al haberse mostrado este tan habilidoso con la espada hasta el punto de que con diez años, su maestro de esgrima le había permitido demostrar su habilidad con una espada de metal, con la cual no se hiso ni un rasguño, convenciendo a su madre de que el no correría ningún peligro en caso de usar una espada real.

A sabiendas de esto, Tsubasa le regaló a Makoto una katana el día antes de su partida, y viceversa; puesto qué este también había demostrado la misma destreza qué Makoto y había conseguido autorización de sus padres.

La había traído a Osaka con la intención de librar un duelo amistoso con Tsubasa, lo cual era ya recurrente entre ellos. Por desgracia, con todo lo que había ocurrido, les había sido imposible librar dicho duelo.

-"Parece qué a fin de cuentas terminaré usando esta katana... aunque no de la forma que me gustaría"- Pensó Makoto.

 _Continuara..._


	31. Capítulo 31: Primera confrontación

Capítulo 31: Primera confrontación.

 _Osaka, 4:45 pm._

Makoto se encontraba caminando derecho hacía el punto de reunión. Le había dicho a su madre, a los Okada y a los Shirayuki qué solo iba a pasear para tratar de despejar su cabeza. Rogaba a Dios que no lo descubriesen, y menos aún que alguien lo siguiese.

Durante la noche, Makoto se había dado a la tarea de esconder su katana cerca de la puerta, camuflada con una mata dentro de casa.

Al salir, tomó discretamente la katana y la guardó en un bolso deportivo (Idéntico a los que usan los futbolistas) que llevaba consigo.

Le tomó veinte minutos llegar instituto donde estudiaba Irina. Una vez ahí, se sentó a las afueras del colegio. No le hacía ninguna gracia la idea de llegar antes que los "Informantes", puesto que no tenía idea de que eran lo que ellos querían; sin embargo, imaginaba de no debía tratarse de nada bueno, más aún después de haberlo amenazado con asesinar a su madre, su hermana y su amigo.

Suspiró mientras revisaba su reloj.

-"Aún faltan 7 minutos"- Pensó mientras sentía cómo aumentaba su ritmo cardíaco.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de pensar en quién podría querer muerta a Irina. Makoto había ido al colegio de ella con anterioridad a visitarla, ahí notó que todo el mundo la apreciaba bastante, de modo que descartó a sus compañeros. Seguía dándole vueltas a su cabeza, pero aún no le venía a la cabeza quien pudo haberle hecho semejante inhumanidad.

Entonces, volvió a mirar su reloj.

-"Ya es hora"

Se levantó y trató de regular su respiración y ritmo cardiaco. Una vez hecho esto, se dispuso a ir a la azotea.

-Así que, finalmente te decidiste a venir- Dijo un hombre cuando él entró a la azotea, el cual estaba dándole la espalda. Junto a él, vio dos personas más, un hombre y una mujer. Ambos dándole la espalda, al igual que el tipo que había hablado. Makoto reconoció la voz al instante. Era imposible, esa voz solo podía pertenecer a…

-¿E... Eiji?- Tartamudeó Makoto, sin poder creer lo que oía.

En efecto, al darse media vuelta, Makoto vio a Eiji. Pero no solo a él. No.

Los otros dos sujetos también se dieron media vuelta, revelando que se trataban de los morochos.

-No había visto tu maldita cara en más de una semana, Itou- Dijo Yoshio, con una sonrisa capaz de helarle los huesos incluso a un veterano de guerra.

-No lo entiendo...- Susurró Makoto.

-Déjame que te lo explique. Fuimos nosotros quienes desmembraron a esa harpía de Shirayuki- Dijo Runo con una sonrisa sádica.

Makoto dejó caer el morral deportivo que contenía su katana, en estado de shock.

-Po... porqué- Preguntó cómo pudo- ¡CREÍA QUE ERAN NUESTROS AMIGOS! ¿¡PORQUÉ LE HICIERON ESO A IRINA!?- Bramó Makoto, derrumbándose en lágrimas.

-¡POR CULPA TUYA, MAKOTO!- Bramó Runo.

-¿¡MI CULPA!?- Preguntó Makoto.

-¡ASÍ ES! ¡POR CULPA TUYA, TSUBASA-KUN ESTABA CON ESA MALDITA DE IRINA Y NO CONMIGO!- Exclamó Runo mientras dejaba que gruesas lágrimas escapasen de su rostro.

-¿A qué te re...- La pregunta de Makoto fue cortada por Yoshio.

-¡POR TÚ CULPA, IRINA-CHAN NO ESTABA A MI LADO, SINO DEL DE TSUBASA!- Al igual que su hermana, Yoshio estaba llorando a cataratas. Entonces, algo hiso clic en la cabeza de Makoto.

-N... no me estarán diciendo que...

-Así es- Lo interrumpió Eiji, mirando con lástima a sus hermanos menores-. Runo y Yoshio estaban enamorados de Tsubasa e Irina. Pero por TÚ culpa, no están a su lado.

-¿Mía?- Makoto se señaló a sí mismo sin entender.

-Exacto. Runo y Yoshio presenciaron la penosa conversación que tuviste con Irina. Tú, bastardo, fuiste el que convenció a Irina de salir con Tsubasa.

-Tú eres el único responsable de que no tenga a mi Tsubasa-kun, y de que mi hermano no esté con Irina.

Makoto sintió que la ira reemplazaba la tristeza que sentía. Apretó sus puños mientras rechinaba los dientes ¡ESOS MALDITOS HABIAN ASESINADO A IRINA! ¡DE NINGUNA FORMA IBA A PERDONARSELOS! Aún así, todavía necesitaba asegurarse de una cosa.

-Dime, Eiji, ¿Tú que tienes que ver con esto?- Eiji solo dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa y respondió:

-Pues veras, amigo mío. Imaginé que si tu querida Irina era asesinada, y tú te enterabas de quién había sido el responsable, tendría la oportunidad de vengarme por lo que pasó en el torneo de esgrima- Acto seguido, sacó una katana, la cual tenía escondida detrás de él, y la desenvaino. Makoto no daba crédito a que oía.

-¿De eso se trata esto?- Preguntó Makoto con voz débil- ¿Venganza por un estúpido torneo de esgrima?

-¿¡Estúpido torneo de esgrima!?- Bramó Eiji indignado- ¡Ganar ese torneo me habría puesto a las puertas de convertirme en un esgrimista profesional, cómo he estado soñando por tanto tiempo! ¡Pero a causa tuya, perdí el torneo!

Makoto negó con la cabeza y se limitó a decir:

-Son una cuerda de psicópatas.

-Quizás- Respondió Yoshio con burla. Él y su hermana ya llevaban tiempo de haberse recompuesto.

-Cómo sea- Dijo Eiji-. Sé que trajiste tu katana contigo ¿Qué tal si medimos nuestras habilidades en un duelo real?

-Acepto- Respondió Makoto. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de vengar a Irina, no iba a dejarla ir.

Se agachó y sacó la katana de su bolso, luego la desenvainó.

Ambos contrincantes sostenían con fuerza sus katanas, dispuestos a aprovechar cualquier descuido que tuviese su rival para liquidarlo.

Makoto alzó su espada mandó un corte vertical, el cual Eiji bloqueó poniendo su espada en posición horizontal. Eiji empujó a Makoto con la katana y lo obligó a retroceder, acto seguido, se abalanzó contra Makoto, el cual apenas pudo recuperarse para bloquear el ataque. Ambos intercambiaron varios espadazos y Eiji mandó un mandoble que casi decapita a Makoto, sin embargo, este se agachó y logró esquivarlo. Después, partiendo desde abajo, Makoto mandó una estocada que pilló a Eiji con la guardia baja. Este saltó hacia atrás, sin embargo...

-¡Agh!- Murmuró Eiji con dolor en voz baja. Makoto le había rasguñado ligeramente el hombro, el cual comenzaba a sangrar un poco.

-¡Hermano!- Exclamaron Runo y Yoshio con preocupación.

Makoto aprovechó la distracción para abalanzarse sobre Eiji, con la intención de tomar su cabeza de una vez por todas.

Eiji sonrió de medio lado. Ese era el momento que estaba esperando.

Makoto era un prodigio debido a gran velocidad a la hora de atacar y a la de defender, de modo que por más que uno se pudiese proteger de sus ataques, jamás serían capaces de lograr tocarlo. Sin embargo, por muy rápido que fuese para cambiar de ataque a defensa al mismo tiempo, su defensa quedaba caída cuando este atacaba.

Antes de que Makoto lograse tocar a Eiji, este movió su katana y le propinó al azabache un profundo corte en la pierna izquierda.

-¡AAHHH!- Exclamó Makoto lleno de dolor.

-¡JA! Te confiaste demasiado- Se burló Eiji.

-¡Eso es!- Alabaron los morochos.

El joven Itou había retrocedido bastante y soltado su katana debido al dolor.

-No te preocupes, Itou, cuando acabe contigo, te enviare a Tsubasa, tu madre y tu querida hermanita para que te hagan compañía. Claro, después de haberme escuchándolos gritar y suplicar- Eiji hiso su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar unas estruendosas carcajadas psicópatas.

Había metido la pata.

Makoto tomó su katana y la alzó. Sus ojos estaban completamente vacios. Había dejado que la locura lo controlase.

-¡NO LE PONDRAS UNA MANO ENCIMA A MI HERMANA!- Bramó Makoto.

Él jamás había obtenido por parte de su padre el cariño que siempre quiso, y aunque su madre si se lo brindase, ella rara vez tenía tiempo para él, debido a su trabajo. Cuando su hermana nació, se prometió a si mismo que ella recibiría por su parte el cariño que él no obtuvo. Se prometió que siempre estaría allí para ella y la protegería.

Makoto se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacía Eiji, sorprendiéndolo a él y a los morochos con su velocidad. El golpe de adrenalina que le propinó la ira le había cerrado la hemorragia y le permitió ignorar el punzante dolor de su pierna. Eiji apenas y tuvo de tiempo de bloquear la estocada, la cual lo había obligado a arrodillarse. Makoto, teniendo de rodillas a Eiji, atacó una y otra vez a Eiji, el cual solo podía limitarse a bloquear los constantes ataques de Makoto, poniendo su katana de forma vertical. Entonces, ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir.

La adrenalina permite, aparte de ignorar las heridas y detener hemorragias, tener una fuerza física muy por encima de lo normal.

La suficiente como para partir de una estocada la hoja de una katana.

Y no solo la hoja de una katana.

En el mismo movimiento que Makoto partió la hoja de Eiji, también se llevó su cabeza.

Ante la atónita mirada de los morochos, la cabeza de su hermano había salido volando unos metros y después rodó.

Al hacer esto, Makoto salió de su "Estado psicópata", y volvió a la normalidad.

Se acercó a la cabeza decapitada de Eiji y la contempló por un momento. Tenía estampada en su rostro una mirada de completo pánico

-"Te lo merecías, maldito"- Pensó Makoto.

Sin embargo...

-¡UUUAAAHHH!- Exclamó Makoto con dolor.

Yoshio le había clavado en un costado de su estomago lo que quedaba de la katana de Eiji.

-¡MALDITO ASESINO!- Bramó Runo mientras lloraba.

Yoshio le retiró la katana a Makoto y este cayó boca abajo.

-No... no son los más indicados para decirme asesino- Tartamudeó Makoto con las pocas energías que aún le quedaban.

-¡MUERE!- Bramó Yoshio, dejando caer la katana con todas sus fuerzas sobre Makoto.

Este atinó a rodar por el suelo hacía donde estaba su propia katana y se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Yoshio giró y salió corriendo hacia Makoto, lanzándole una estocada que iba derechita a su corazón. Makoto esquivó la estocada haciendo su cuerpo hacía un lado, luego, de un rápido giro, se puso de rodillas y le clavó su katana a Yoshio en el estomago, el cual cayó al suelo.

-¡YOSHIO!- Exclamó Runo.

Agarró la mitad partida de la katana de Eiji y se abalanzó sobre Makoto.

Antes de tocar al azabache, este le propinó a Runo un profundo corte en el pecho. Un momento después, el cuerpo de la fémina cayó con pesadez al piso.

Makoto, haciendo un esfuerzo mundial, logró ponerse de pie y contempló los cuerpos de Runo y Yoshio.

-"Han de estar muertos"- Pensó.

Fin del flash back.

Nada. ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, los había preparado para escuchar la historia de Makoto.

Todos lo miraban, sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué pasó después?- Preguntó Sekai, encontrando su voz.

-Afortunadamente, mis heridas no eran demasiado graves, ni siquiera la del estomago. De nueva cuenta, esperé a que fuese de madrugada y entré a casa. Lavé la sangre de mi katana y usé el botiquín de primeros auxilios de mi madre para cocer mis heridas, claro, después de desinfectarlas y aplicarme anestesia- Dijo Makoto.

-¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?- Preguntó una asombrada Hikari, la cual siempre pensó que Makoto no era nada más que un inútil. El azabache se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-Mi padre es doctor y mi madre enfermera, algo tenía que aprender de medicina porqué sí. Continuando con lo que pasó, logré ocultarles mis heridas a todos. La policía jamás descubrió quién asesinó a Irina. Y en cuanto a los Takeochi, jamás volví a escuchar de ellos, imaginé que Yoshio y Runo estaban muertos.

Paseo su mirada un momento por los presentes en la sala y... se quebró.

Hundió su cara entre sus manos y dejó escapar unos ruidosos sollozos.

-¡Lo... lo lamento, Tsubasa- Logró decir Makoto entre lágrimas.

-Makoto- Murmuró Makoto.

-¡Todo lo que sucedió es mi culpa! ¡Si no me la hubiese querido tirar de casamentero, Irina seguiría con vida!

Todos miraban con tristeza a Makoto, preguntándose cómo alguien de 14 años podía sobrellevar algo semejante y seguir con su vida.

-¡Seguramente todos ustedes han de pensar qué soy un monstruo que merece estar en ardiendo en el infierno y...!- Fue cortado por los cálidos brazos de Sekai, los cuales lo envolvieron en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Shh- Susurró en Sekai en el oído de su futuro esposo, logrando reconfortarlo-. Ninguno de nosotros te considera un monstruo. Tú tan solo fuiste otra víctima de esos psicópatas.

Makoto miró a su mejor amigo por encima del hombro de Sekai.

-Tsubasa, discul...

-No hay nada que disculpar. Tan solo querías hacernos felices a Irina y a mí. Diría que más bien estoy en deuda contigo- Dijo Tsubasa, el cual también tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

-Amigos...- Susurró Makoto. Todos los presentes le dieron a Makoto sonrisas de apoyo.

El joven Itou sintió que se liberaba de la pesada carga que su corazón había estado acarreando durante tres años.

Al fin, sentía cómo su alma era liberada de todos sus arrepentimientos. Al fin podía tener una vida normal.

Pero antes de realizar eso, todavía le quedaban varias cosas por hacer.

 _Continuara..._


	32. Capítulo 32: La cita de los morochos

Capítulo 32: La cita de los morochos.

 _Instituto Sakakino._

Sekai, Makoto, Tsubasa, Kotonoha, Yuuki, Roka, Nanami, Hikari, Taisuke, Otome y Kimura apenas y habían podido concentrarse en las clases. Todos ellos preocupados por lo que Makoto les había contado acerca de su pasado, y preocupados por lo que pudiesen hacer los morochos.

Con esto en mente, se dispusieron a seguir con los arreglos del festival.

Anteriormente, se les había ocurrido ir con la policía, sin embargo, aparte del testimonio de Makoto, carecían de pruebas suficientes como para enviarlos a la cárcel; por lo tanto, decidieron simplemente mantenerlos bien vigilados bien de cerca.

Las pocas veces con las que se habían encontrado con los Takeochi, les dirigían unas miradas de muerte qué asustarían a cualquiera. Por respuesta, estos les dedicaban unas sonrisas dignas de los psicópatas que eran.

Pasó el tiempo y tan solo faltaba un día para el festival. Ese mismo día, Makoto iba caminando solo en el recreo, puesto que necesitaba despejar su mente y pensar en una forma de encontrar las pruebas necesarias cómo para mandar presos a los morochos. En eso, se dio cuenta de que las dos personas que vagaban por su mente se acercaban hacía él con paso calmo. Se preparó por si acaso a Yoshio y a Runo se les ocurría hacerle algo ese mismo instante.

-¿Qué me cuentas, Sempai?- Preguntó Yoshio con una espeluznante calma cuando él y su hermana se habían acercado lo suficiente a Makoto.

-Pensando en las mil y una formas de probar el asesinato qué ustedes cometieron hace 3 años (N/A: En realidad, es hace casi 3 años, simplemente lo estoy redondeando)- Respondió Makoto tratando de parecer calmado, aunque por dentro quería buscar su katana y mandarlos a ambos derechitos a hacerle compañía a su maldito hermano mayor.

-¿Así que quieres mandarnos presos, eh?- Dijo Runo con voz burlona-. En tal caso, búscanos a las 7:00 de la noche en la azotea mañana durante el festival. Por cierto, te sugiero que lleves tú queridísima katana- Terminó Runo dirigiéndole otra de sus sonrisas sádicas antes de pasarle a Makoto por un lado e irse junto con su hermano.

Makoto sintió la ira fluir por cada recóndito rincón de sus venas y pensó:

-"¿Qué planearan estos psicópatas? ¿Asesinarme por venganza? ¿O dejarme asesinarlos para ir yo preso?"- Pensó Makoto recordando que había visto una película donde un psicópata había hecho exactamente lo anterior a la segunda posibilidad que se le ocurrió a Makoto.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a buscar al resto para pedirles reunirse en su casa cuando él y Sekai saliesen del trabajo. Un asunto tan delicado era necesario discutirlo con él resto. Aun así, pensó que lo mejor era ir al encuentro de los morochos para acabar con ellos. Incluso si él iba preso, al menos los Takeochi no le podrían poner una sola mano encima ni a Sekai ni al resto de sus amigos.

o-o-o

Ya en la casa de Makoto, todos se sentaron a escuchar lo que él azabache iba a contarles.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA IR!- Bramaron todos al unísono, ensordeciendo un poco a Makoto, cuando él expresó su deseo de acudir a la cita de los morochos para poder poner fin a todo.

-Si no acudo a la cita, es probable que los ataquen a ustedes para provocarme. Tsubasa y yo ya perdimos a Irina, estoy seguro que él estará de acuerdo conmigo en que no quiere volver a pasar por dolor de perder a alguien querido, ¿No es cierto?- Makoto se volteó a ver Tsubasa, él cual soltó un enorme suspiro antes de responder.

-Por mi parte tienes aprobación. Solo te pido una cosa.

-¿Qué será?

-Déjame acompañarte- Todos le dirigieron miradas atónitas a Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa-kun- Murmuró Kotonoha sorprendida.

-Tengo habilidades en esgrima perfectamente equiparables a las tuyas, y en mi casa todavía tengo guardada la katana que me regalaste. Además, yo también quiero vengar la muerte de mi novia- Dijo seriamente el joven Okada.

-Está bien. No me sorprendería que ese dúo de maniáticos hayan aprendido de esgrima y sabrá Dios que otras cosas con tal de vengarse- Respondió Makoto después de pensarlo un momento. Al final determinó que el apoyo de Tsubasa sería bastante útil.

El resto también pensó en ir ayudarlos, sin embargo, al ver sus miradas Makoto adivinó lo qué estaban pensando.

-Ni se les ocurra. Tsubasa y yo porqué hemos practicado esgrima toda nuestra vida y sabemos cómo defendernos en duelo de espadas. Sin embargo, dudo mucho que ustedes también tengan experiencia alguna en esgrima, ¿Me equivoco?- Preguntó Makoto. Interpretó su silencio cómo un no.

-Aun así, no podemos permitirles que nada malo les ocurra. Si los morochos te llegan a hacer algo, Makoto, yo...- Sekai fue cortada por Makoto, él cual posó delicadamente su mano en la de Sekai.

-Sekai, si Tsubasa me acompaña, nada me pasara, ni tampoco a él. Te lo prometo- Makoto le guiñó un ojo a su prometida en señal de confianza (N/A: Se me había olvidado aclararles, ni Sekai ni Makoto usan su anillo de compromiso, esto es debido a que quieren que les caiga de sorpresa al resto. De modo que ellos dos son los únicos al tanto del compromiso, obviamente)

Sekai abrazó a Makoto con todas sus fuerzas mientras dejaba escapar una solitaria lágrima.

o-o-o

Ya era el día del festival, por lo tanto, todos salieron más temprano de sus clases. Eran las 4:15 de la tarde.

Sekai, Otome, Kimura, Kotonoha, Taisuke, Yuuki, Roka, Nanami, Setsuna e Hikari se hallaban conversando acerca de los acontecimientos. Tsubasa y Makoto ya se habían marchado.

Entonces, vieron cerca de ellos a los morochos.

Al ver que en vez de irse a la azotea, iban a la salida, decidieron qué lo mejor era seguirlos.

Estuvieron siguiéndolos por media hora. A Dios gracia, Yoshio y Runo no se habían dado cuenta de qué los habían estado siguiendo.

Al final, llegaron a unos viejos almacenes.

Se escondieron detrás de uno de ellos mientras veían cómo Yoshio abría el portón de uno de ellos. Seguidamente, su hermana y él entraron en él. Al cabo de 15 minutos, salieron. Cada uno tenía escondido entre su ropa una katana. Después, se dirigieron al encuentro con Makoto y Tsubasa.

-¿Qué habrá ahí adentro?- Preguntó Sekai.

-No lo sé. Sin embargo, sea lo que sea, mejor será ir al festival a terminar los últimos arreglos y después volver aquí a investigar- Dijo Setsuna. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

Volvieron al festival, terminaron los últimos y arreglos y, cómo habían acordado, regresaron a los almacenes.

Tras bastante forcejear, Kimura y Taisuke lograron romper el candado del portón y seguidamente entraron a investigar.

-Son las 7:07, espero que Makoto y Tsubasa estén bien- Dijo Sekai preocupada.

-Concuerdo contigo, Saionji-san- Dijo Kotonoha igual de preocupada.

No solo los preocupaba eso a todos, sino qué por la hora todo estaba muy oscuro, de forma que el almacén tenía un ambiente lúgubre.

Sacaron sus celulares para tratar de ver bien lo que había en el almacén.

-Voy a tratar de encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Ustedes vayan a investigar- Pidió Setsuna, a lo que él resto asintió de acuerdo.

Se dispersaron y empezaron a buscar por los diferentes cuartos del almacén. Ninguno encontraba nada, mientras tanto, Setsuna seguía sin encontrar el interruptor de la luz.

-"Arquitectos de porquería. Tendrían que poner el interruptor junto a la entrada"- Pensó Setsuna realmente frustrada.

Mientras tanto, Otome, revisando uno de los cuartos, tropezó debido a la oscuridad y sintió algo raro en el piso.

-"¿Pero qué coño?"- Pensó tanteando el piso mientras alumbraba con el celular. Se dio cuenta de que una parte del piso había sido removida y se había puesto ahí para tapar lo que fuese que hubiese debajo de la tapa.

-"Veamos que ahí adentro"- Pensó mientras paraba su celular a un lado para que le alumbrase, de modo que tuviese ambas manos libres para remover la tapa.

Después de remover la tapa, tomó su celular y alumbró, sin embargo, la luz no era suficiente para ver que había escondido.

-¡OIGAN TODOS, ENCONTRÉ EL INTERRUPTOR!- Le llegó el grito de Setsuna. Un segundo después, todo el almacén quedó iluminado.

Otome por fin vio lo que había escondido en el piso y solo atinó a hacer una cosa:

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡OTOME!- Exclamaron todos antes de salir corriendo en dirección de dónde provino el grito.

Al llegar, todos quedaron en shock.

-No puede ser...- Murmuró Sekai aterrada.

o-o-o

-Así que trajiste refuerzos, eh- Dijo Runo al tiempo que ella y su hermano miraban burlonamente a Makoto y Tsubasa. Los cuatro se hallaban en la azotea, tal y cómo habían acordado.

 _Continuara..._


	33. Capítulo 33: La última confrontación

Capítulo 33: La última confrontación.

Runo y Yoshio miraban con una palpable superioridad a Tsubasa y Makoto, los cuales yacían inmóviles, esperando cualquier reacción de los morochos.

-Imagino que ya has de conocer la historia, ¿Cierto, Tsubasa-kun?- Dijo Runo mirando a Tsubasa con burla.

-Así es- Se limitó a responder el de cabellos azules.

Por instinto de auto preservación, Makoto y Tsubasa desenfundaron sus katanas y las mantuvieron en alto, dispuesto a defenderse en caso de qué los morochos intentasen algo.

-Veo que, en efecto, nos hicieron caso y trajeron sus queridísimas katanas. Aunque no esperaba que también vinieses, Tsubasa- Dijo Yoshio con burla. Acto seguido, él y su hermana sacaron también unas katanas.

-Terminemos con esto- Dijo Tsubasa. Él y Makoto se lanzaron al ataque.

o-o-o

Todos estaban en shock, contemplando la horripilante escena que tenían delante.

En el piso, yacía un hueco, el cual anteriormente estaba tapado por la baldosa que retiró Otome. Al quedar al descubierto, todos presenciaron una imagen de película de terror.

Dentro del hueco, yacían media docena de cadáveres humanos, 4 parecían masculinos y 2 femeninos.

-¡Di… Di… Di… Dios!- Exclamó Roka pegándose con fuerza al brazo de Yuuki, el cual estaba de piedra ante tan traumatizante escena.

Hikari había caído desmayada en los brazos de Taisuke, Kimura abrazaba a Otome tratando de calmarla, aunque él mismo no podía despegar su mirada de espanto de los cadáveres, él resto de las chicas tenían la mirada perdida.

-¡Hay que llamar a la policía y avisarles de los cadáveres! ¡También tenemos que pedirles que vayan a la azotea del instituto! ¡Es probable que el peligro que corren Makoto y Tsubasa sea mayor del que creíamos!- El grito de Sekai sacó de su estupor a todos, con excepción de Hikari, la cual seguía desmayada en los brazos de Taisuke. Kotonoha reacciono con rapidez y sacó su celular para llamar al 911.

Con la voz acelerada, explicó resumidamente qué habían encontrado unos cadáveres en unos almacenes y que en la azote del Instituto Sakakino iba a haber un intento de homicidio. Antes de que alguien más atinase a hacer algo, Sekai había salido corriendo fuera del almacén.

-¡Sekai!- Exclamó Nanami, la cual fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡Makoto me necesita!- Respondió sin detener su paso. Daba gracias a Dios no tener aún tantos meses de embarazo, de modo que su velocidad, se vio afectada, no fue para tanto. Era claro a donde se dirigía: A la azotea.

o-o-o

Makoto se había enfrascado en un duelo con Runo, mientras tanto, Tsubasa lo estaba haciendo con Yoshio.

Tsubasa, con rápidos movimientos, atacaba a Yoshio y se alejaba, marcando su propio ritmo y obligando a este último a retroceder, al mismo tiempo que esperaba alguna grieta en la defensa de Yoshio, de modo que pudiese hacer rodar su cabeza por el suelo... literalmente.

-"¡Vas a ver, maldito! ¡Vengare a mi Irina!"- Pensó Tsubasa mientras sentía cómo la adrenalina se disparaba por cada recóndito rincón de su sistema.

Los ojos de Tsubasa, anteriormente cálidos y amables, ahora se mostraban fríos y vacíos. Yoshio no peleaba contra él Tsubasa que alguna vez conoció. No. Ahora lidiaba con una bestia salvaje y fuera de control, sedienta de venganza.

Yoshio comenzaba a estresarse. Poco a poco, se dio cuenta de qué sus posibilidades de vencer a Tsubasa eran casi nulas.

-"Maldición. Este malparido ha estado practicando esgrima desde que era pequeño. Yo en cambio, tan solo llevo dos años de practicar esgrima, desde que mi hermano…"- Yoshio cortó sus pensamientos y recordó a su hermano, y como fue brutalmente decapitado por Makoto.

Esto le dio fuerzas para defenderse de las constantes embestidas de Tsubasa.

Entre tanto, Makoto y Runo también se encontraban en un peligroso duelo. Era claro que la chama tenía un nivel de esgrima superior al de su hermano.

Makoto atacaba con movimientos cortos, rápidos y precisos; en contraste con Runo, la cual hacía movimientos más abiertos, pero igual de precisos y rápidos, lo que le permitía volver a subir la guardia antes de que Makoto pudiese cortarla con su katana.

Llegó un momento en el cual Runo mandó un mandoble a las piernas de Makoto, él cual apenas y pudo bloquearla a tiempo. Aprovechando que la guardia la chama estaba baja, Makoto le lanzó una patada en el estómago a Runo que la obligó a retroceder. Makoto la arrinconó contra la reja.

Ajeno a esto Tsubasa y Yoshio seguían lazándose estocadas sin cuartel, esperando al menor descuido de su enemigo para asestarle un golpe mortal.

-"¿¡Cómo infiernos aprendieron estos pajuos semejante nivel de esgrima con tan solo dos años de práctica!?"- Pensó Tsubasa con frustración.

Por desgracia, el descuido antes mencionado llegó.

Justo momentos después de que iniciaron su duelo, empezó a caer una gran tempestad, cómo si el cielo observase con tristeza la inminente tragedia que esa noche ocurriría.

Tsubasa, tras hacer un movimiento bastante abierto con la esperanza de debilitar la defensa de Yoshio, no pudo evitar resbalar con un de los charcos que acababan de formarse.

Yoshio aprovechó que la defensa de Tsubasa había caído para enterrarle su katana hasta la empuñadura en el estómago.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Exclamó Tsubasa del dolor antes de recibir una patada con la mandó a chocar contra la pared que yacía junto a la puerta.

-¡TSUBASA!- El joven Itou dejó su duelo con Runo para ir a socorrer a su mejor amigo.

Al llegar junto a él, arrancó un pedazo de tela de su camisa e improviso un torniquete para tratar de parar la hemorragia de Tsubasa. Por su parte, él de pelo azul sentía cómo las fuerzas lo abandonaban lentamente. Makoto se permitió darse esperanzas de que Tsubasa iba a sobrevivir al ver que el torniquete había detenido la hemorragia con éxito. Sin embargo, él seguía herido de gravedad, necesitaba atención médica con urgencia. Antes de caer inconsciente, Tsubasa le hiso un petición a Makoto.

-Ve... venga a Irina… por favor- Le suplicó a Makoto. Makoto asintió repetidas veces, permitiéndose dejar escapar una pequeña lágrima.

-Conmovedor- Ironizó Yoshio con burla.

Makoto tomó su propia katana y la de Tsubasa y se volteó a los morochos, observándolos con fuego en los ojos.

-Vengan, puedo con ustedes al mismo tiempo- Fue todo lo que dijo Makoto. Su frase obtuvo el efecto deseado, puesto que Runo y Yoshio lo miraron claramente ofendidos antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

-¡NO NOS SUBESTIMES!- Bramó Runo enojada.

La cosa se ponía difícil para Makoto. De por sí ya era difícil lidiar con Runo, pero lidiar también con Yoshio al mismo tiempo...

-"En momentos como estos, desearía ser ambidiestro"- Pensó Makoto frustrado. Si bien gracias a que estaba usando dos katanas podía mantener (De chiribita) a raya los morochos, estaba teniendo bastantes problemas para parar los ataques con su mano izquierda (Su no dominante).

Yoshio y Runo le estaban sacando a Makoto una clara ventaja, él cual apenas tenía tiempo de defenderse de los constantes ataques que le arrojaban sus rivales.

Con una velocidad de la que el mismo se impresiono, forzó su katana derecha contra Runo y la obligó a retroceder de un pequeño salto, aprovechando que la morocha se hallaba a varios metros y Yoshio no tenía quien lo defendiese, uso su katana izquierda para mandó un mandoble que quebró la guardia de Yoshio, el cual retrocedió tan solo para apenas poder bloquear otra estocada por parte de Makoto, y otra más de su katana izquierda.

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha; Yoshio apena y podía defenderse de las continuas estocadas de Makoto.

Al final, Makoto engañó a Yoshio con una finta y aprovechó ese momento para noquearlo de un golpe en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su katana izquierda.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Yoshio cayó con pesadez.

-¡YOSHIO!- Exclamó Runo, la cual se recuperaba en el mismo instante que Makoto noqueaba a su hermano. Antes de ella pudiese llegar con su hermano, el azabache, sin perder ni un segundo, la intercepto y la ataco con tal fuerza y tal brutalidad que rápidamente la arrinconó contra una de las rejas.

Al final, Makoto dejó caer su katana izquierda y se centró en usar toda su fuerza en una sola katana.

Los dos terminaron forcejeando con sus katanas, estaban en una posición en la que sus hombros estaban casi pegados. Makoto ganó el forcejeo, provocando que Runo perdiese el equilibrio, fue en ese entonces que Makoto le dio el golpe de gracia.

De un giro rápido de su katana, Makoto volvió a elevar la guardia y le enterró su katana a Runo directo en su corazón. La muchacha dio un grito mudo al tiempo que solo atinaba a ver la hoja de la katana perforando su pecho al tiempo que la sangre se le escapaba por la boca.

-Eso fue por Irina- Dijo Makoto retirando su katana del pecho de Runo-. Y esto por amenazar con arrebatarme a mi Sekai- Antes de que Runo cayese, Makoto le pegó una patada que, debido a la adrenalina, tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hacer que el cuerpo de Runo rompiese la reja y cayese del edificio.

Ante las atónitas miradas de los estudiantes que felizmente celebraban el festival, cayó un cadáver. No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que el festival se llenase de gritos de pánico.

Makoto se volteó a tiempo para ver a Yoshio abalanzándose sobre él sosteniendo su katana y la que Makoto había dejado caer anteriormente. El azabache reacciono y puso su espada de forma vertical para detener las katanas de Yoshio. Después de dicho movimiento, ambos quedaron forcejeando, Makoto con su katana en forma vertical y Yoshio con las katanas cruzadas de tal forma que parecían unas tijeras.

-¡MALPARIDO! ¡LO PAGARAS CON LA VIDA!- Bramó Yoshio entre lágrimas al ver muerta a su hermana.

Ambos continuaron forcejeando hasta que...

-¡MAKOTO!- Exclamó una voz conocida para ambos chamos.

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Sekai inclinada sobre Tsubasa, evidentemente preocupada.

-¡SEKAI! ¿¡QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ!? ¡VETE Y SACA A TSUBASA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- Exclamó Makoto estresado.

Aprovechando la distracción del joven Itou, Yoshio se apartó y dejó que la fuerza de Makoto lo impulsase hacía delante, de un rápido movimiento, Yoshio quedó atrás de Makoto y usó la katana de la espada para golpearlo en el hombro con todas sus fuerza.

¡CRACK! Se escuchó.

-¡AAAHHHGG!- Exclamó Makoto cayendo de rodillas con un enorme dolor en el brazo. Yoshio le había dislocado el hombro.

Tras esto, corrió hacía donde se encontraba Sekai, se puso detrás de ella y la agarró del cuello con su brazo al tiempo que la apuntaba con la katana que sostenía en su mano libre.

-¡MA... MAKOTO!- Exclamó Sekai asustada.

-¡SEKAI!- Exclamó esta vez Makoto.

-¡HAS ALGO SOSPECHOSO Y LE CORTO EL CUELLO!- Bramó Yoshio histérico.

Aun sosteniendo a Sekai, Yoshio descendió de espaldas lentamente por las escaleras.

-Maldición...- Murmuró Makoto preocupado. Antes de seguir a Yoshio y Sekai, se detuvo un segundo a mirar el marco de la puerta.

-"Esto va a doler"- Pensó Makoto inhalando una profunda bocanada de aire antes de golpear su hombro dislocado con todas sus fuerzas contra el marco.

-¡MMMMMHHHHH!- Makoto se había mordido la lengua para evitar gritar.

Al comprobar su brazo vio que, si bien le dolía bastante, ya podía moverlo normalmente.

No perdió más el tiempo y salió disparado detrás de Sekai y Yoshio.

Abajo, en la entrada de la escuela, esperaban tres patrullas de policía, ante las confundidas miradas de los estudiantes. A los pocos segundos, salió Yoshio aun sosteniendo a Sekai y apuntándole con su katana en el cuello, ante las atónitas miradas de los demás estudiantes que se habían arremolinado.

-Hagan algo y muere- Se limitó a decir mientras los policías lo seguían con precaución hasta la entrada del tren.

De entre los policías, salió Makoto, él cual no traía su katana debido a que no quería que la policía pensase que era otro de los psicópatas.

Haciendo caso omiso de los llamados que le hacían los policías, Makoto se acercó a Yoshio y a Sekai.

-"Tomaré el tren, escaparé y jamás volverán a saber de mí"- Pensó Yoshio sudando.

Antes de que llegase el tren, Sekai usó su codo para darle un golpe a Yoshio en el estómago, el cual le sacó el aire. Automáticamente, Yoshio la soltó y esta se alejó de un salto.

-¡MALDITA SEAS!- Bramó Yoshio dejándose llevar por su locura y abalanzándose sobre Sekai con intención de perforarle el pecho.

Sin embargo, no fue Sekai en cuyo pecho se enterrase la katana de Yoshio.

Sino Makoto.

-¡MAKOTO!- Exclamó Sekai paralizada.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ASÍ ESTÁ MUCHO MEJOR! ¿¡NO LO CREES ITOU!? ¡AHORA MUE...! ¡GAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Exclamó Yoshio. Makoto le había perforado un pulmón con un cuchillo que traía con él.

-N... no soy tan *cof cof* tonto cómo para venir a confrontarte sin estar preparado *cof *co*- Logró decir Makoto mientras derramaba sangre por la boca.

Yoshio retiró la katana de Makoto y retrocedió solo para caer en las vías del tren.

Los demás presentes solo pudieron atinar a ver cómo el tren acababa con él moribundo Yoshio llevándoselo por delante.

-Pa... parece que ya todo terminó- Logró decir Makoto antes de desmayarse debido a la hemorragia.

-¡MAKOTO!- Exclamó Sekai entre lágrimas.

o-o-o

-¿Uh?- Makoto despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una camilla de hospital.

-¡MAKOTO!

El mencionado alzó la cabeza y vio a su novia abalanzándose contra él mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, aunque, le estaba dando ligeros golpes en el pecho.

-¡Baka, baka, baka, BAKA!- Murmuraba Sekai mientras seguía abrazando a Makoto.

Cuando Sekai se calmó, Makoto volteo y se dio cuenta de que en la cama de al lado estaba Tsubasa viéndolos sonriente. El resto del grupo también se hallaba en la habitación.

-Gracias a Dios que están bien- Dijo Makoto soltando un suspiro.

-Veo que ya despertaron- Dijo una voz masculina en la puerta.

Todos voltearon y vieron parado en la puerta a un señor castaño de unos 35 años, vieron que era un detective de la policía por la placa que traía.

-Ahora que han despertado, ¿Les importaría decirme que fue lo que paso?

Tsubasa estaba por decir algo, pero Makoto lo interrumpió alzando la mano.

-No, Tsubasa. He ocultado la verdad por tres años, ya es hora de que se sepa lo que en verdad pasó- Se volteó a ver al detective-. Le contare exactamente todo lo que paso.

 _Más tarde_

Makoto le había contado con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado desde hacía tres años atrás hasta esa noche.

-Ya veo...- Murmuró el detective.

-Sé que suena difícil de creer, oficial, pero lo que le digo es la pura verdad. Si quiere, puede someterme al detector de mentiras. Pero se lo ruego ¡Que mi novia y mis amigos no vayan presos! En todo caso, el único responsable aquí soy yo por no decirle a la policía antes y...

-Tranquilo, chamo. Voy a llamar al fiscal y le contaré tú situación- El detective se retiró.

Makoto suspiró y le preguntó al resto.

-¿Algo de lo que me haya perdido?

-Veras...- Dijo Sekai.

A continuación, procedieron a contarles a Tsubasa y Makoto acerca de los cadáveres que encontraron.

-Solo Dios sabrá porqué esos psicópatas habrán asesinado a esas personas...

-Según los criminalistas, los ignotos los estaban usando cómo una especie de ensayo para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más, probablemente a ustedes- Dijo el detective desde la puerta.

Makoto iba a hablar de nueva cuenta, pero el oficial se le adelantó.

-No te preocupes. Hablé con fiscal y no tiene interés alguno en levantar cargos ni en contra tuya ni en la de tus amigos. Después de todo, lo que hicieron fue en legítima defensa. Ustedes tan solo son otras víctimas.

Todos agradecieron al detective y este se retiró.

-¿Por favor podrían dejarnos a Tsubasa y a mí solos?- Pidió Makoto amablemente y todos, a excepción del azabache y el peli azul, se retiraron.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó Tsubasa, a lo qué Makoto suspiró.

-Tsubasa, sé que estos últimos tres años para ti han sido un auténtico infierno, para mí también lo fueron hasta que conocí a Sekai. Perder a Irina fue perder el amor de tu vida, lo sé. Pero eso no implica que no puedas darte otra oportunidad para amar. A mí no me cabe duda de que te gusta Kotonoha, y tú a ella, ¿Por qué no le das a Kotonoha, y a ti mismo, la oportunidad de amar?- Las palabras de Makoto habían salido desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Tsubasa miró sorprendido a Makoto y reflexionó lo que le dijo. Pensó en esos tres años que sufrió por la pérdida de su novia y en cuanto había añorado sentir qué su corazón se aceleraba por estar cerca de una chica que amase. Casi había olvidado esa sensación, hasta qué, conoció a Kotonoha.

-Está bien.

 _Varios meses después._

Al fin, se respiraba un ambiente de completa paz y tranquilidad.

Tsubasa, siguiendo el concejo de Makoto, se le declaró a Kotonoha y ambos habían formalizado su noviazgo.

Makoto y Sekai al fin habían revelado sus planes de casarse a todos y empezaron a organizar la boda con fecha de un mes después de que la última diese a luz.

Y hablando de dar a luz...

"Parece que en nuestra vida abundan gemelos y morochos" , había dicho Makoto en broma, puesto que él y su novia fueron al ginecólogo y este les anunció que tendrían un niño y una niña.

La pareja decidió ponerles Tayou (Del japonés "Océano") al niño y la niña Sashi (De "yasashidesu", que significa "cariñosa").

Seguía pasando el tiempo y al fin había llegado el momento de que Sekai diese a luz a los morochos.

Sin duda, alguna, tanto Sekai como Makoto tenían marcados los dos días más felices de su vida, el día que nacieron sus hijos y el día que se casaron, el cual ocurrió, cómo estaba pautado, un mes después del nacimiento de los morochos.

Después de una sencilla boda en una de las pocas iglesias católicas de Tokio, la pareja se trasladó a París a disfrutar su luna de miel (Cortesía de Setsuna y Mai, su madre), la cual duró una semana.

Se veía que este era una nueva y, aunque era seguro que nada sería fácil a partir de ese momento, feliz etapa de su nueva vida.

 _Próximo capítulo, epílogo..._


	34. Epílogo

Epílogo.

Las calles de Tokio rebosaban de una inmensa alegría, pues era 22 de diciembre, tan solo dos días más y sería noche buena, pero esos dos días no habían impedido que la gente comenzase a festejar de una vez.

No se podía caminar ni 20 metros sin escuchar algún aguinaldo o toparte con decoraciones de rojos y verdes colores.

Pasemos ahora a nuestra historia.

Un hombre y una mujer, ambos de veintisiete años, preparaban felizmente la cena, pues sus amigos más íntimos irían de visita junto a sus hijos.

-¿Cuándo llegaran Mitzuki-chan (Mitzuki: Del japonés "Luz de luna") y el resto?- Preguntó un niño de 10 años a su padre. Físicamente era casi un clon de él, lo que varía era que su pelo era color castaño y sus ojos eran morado azuloso, además tenía en su cabello un mechón que sobresalía de él, simulando a una antena, las tres cosas las había heredado de su madre, al igual que su personalidad.

-Más o menos dentro de una hora, mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no ayudas a mamá y a papá a hacer la cena?- Respondió el padre del niño, pelo azabache, alto y ojos dorados. El niño soltó una alegre sonrisa y dijo:

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Busco a Sashi y regresó!- El niño se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a buscar a su hermana morocha.

-¿No son adorables nuestros hijos?- Preguntó la mamá recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido. Ella tenía el pelo castaño hasta la mitad de su espalda y tenía en él un mechón que simulaba una antena, igual al de su hijo, sus ojos eran morado azulosos y era solo un poco más baja que su esposo.

Sip, acertaron, esos padres de familia son Makoto y Sekai Itou, varios años después de que la última diese luz a Sashi y Tayou.

¿Cómo llegaron a esta posición? Esa es seguramente la pregunta que todos han de hacerse. Para sacarles las dudas, lo aclararemos aquí.

Al regresar de su luna de miel, las cosas no les fueron fáciles. Pues tuvieron que alternar estudios y el cuidado de sus hijos, eso sin mencionar el trabajo. Al final, con la ayuda de sus madres (Puesto que Sekai no tenía padre y él de Makoto era un cero a la izquierda no cuentan) lograron graduarse e incluso ir a la universidad.

Sekai se graduó en artes culinarias y Makoto se graduó cómo cirujano.

Al final, Sekai siguió cocinando en Radish y Makoto trabajaba en emergencias en un hospital.

Momentito momentito, también han de preguntarse, ¿Quién rayos es Mitzuki?

Pues resulta que después de regresar de su luna de miel, ocurrió un evento que Kimura y Taisuke (Los cuales se habían hecho muy amigos debido a la similitud de sus personalidades) habían bautizado como "Maratón de embarazos" ¿La razón del nombre? Todas las chicas del círculo con, excepción de Setsuna, habían quedado embarazadas antes de que pasase un año del nacimiento de los morochos. La antes mencionada se embarazó después de que los morochos cumpliesen 3 años de edad.

Sus hijos eran:

Makoto y Sekai Itou:

Tayou: Ya les di su descripción.

Sashi: Niña de 10 años, tiene la estatura de su hermano, y es idéntica a su madre, pero sus ojos y cabellos son del color de su padre, además que carece de la "Antena" que tiene Sekai en su cabello.

Tsubasa y Kotonoha Okada:

Mitzuki: Niña de nueve años, un poquito más baja que los morochos, ojos morados y cabello color azul largo hasta la cintura.

Sora: Niño de ocho años, más bajo aún que su hermana, y colores opuestos a los de ella, ojos azules y cabello morado, el cual siempre parece estar erizado.

Kimura y Otome Itou:

Mika: Niña de nueve años, idéntica a su madre pero pelirroja. Es más alta que Mitzuki pero más baja que los morochos.

Taisuke e Hikari Sawanaga:

Shin: Niño de nueve años, cabello castaño alborotado y ojos verdes. Es el más alto del grupo, sacándole media cabeza a los morochos.

Kyouichi y Nanami Kasannoin:

Emi: Niña de nueve años, al igual que Mika, es casi una clon de su madre, pero tiene los ojos de padre. Es de la misma estatura que los morochos.

Yuuki y Roka Ashikaga:

Aimi: Niña de nueve años, idéntica a su madre, pero sus ojos son color miel y usa lentes. Es de baja estatura.

Yuu: Niño de ocho años, cabello alborotado, no usa lentes, ojos azules y cabello purpura. Es, junto con Kohana, el más bajo del grupo.

Setsuna y Pierre Curie:

Konoha: Niña de siete años, cabello hasta los hombros color verde y ojos dorados. Es de la estatura de Yuu, siendo ambos lo más bajos del grupo.

Otra vez los estoy dejando con incertidumbre ¿Verdad? Bueno, antes de pasar a las profesiones de cada uno, les relatare quien es Pierre Curie.

¿Recuerdan que al regresar a Japón, Setsuna le dijo a Makoto y Sekai que le gustaba un tal Pierre? Pues es él.

Es más alto que Yuuki, pero más bajo que Makoto, Kimura y Tsubasa. Tiene ojos y cabello dorado, el cual le llega a los hombros y tiene atado en una cola de caballo (La cual había sido motivo de burla por parte de Kimura y Taisuke).

Después de dos años del nacimiento de los morochos, este se había trasladado a Japón con su familia debido al trabajo de su madre (La cual era empresaria) y terminó sus estudios en Sakakino, donde se reencontró con Setsuna y formalizaron su relación.

Ahora, pasemos a las profesiones:

Cómo dije anteriormente, Sekai trabaja en Radish y Makoto cómo médico.

Kotonoha se encarga de la empresa de su familia.

Tsubasa volvió realidad su sueño y se convirtió en un esgrimista profesional, siendo incluso capaz de ganar la medalla de oro olímpica.

Yuuki también se convirtió en médico y trabaja en el mismo hospital que Makoto.

Roka siguió los pasos de su marido también se convirtió en cirujana.

Kimura y Otome, ambos se convirtieron en jugadores profesionales de baloncesto.

Taisuke se convirtió en director de cine.

Hikari, junto a Setsuna, fungen cargos altos en la compañía de Kotonoha.

Nanami también se convirtió en deportista, pero dedicándose al voleibol.

Pierre trabaja en la compañía de su madre.

Aclarado esto, continuemos con nuestra historia.

Tayou y Sashi se dispusieron a ayudar a sus padres con la cena. Al cabo de hora y media, llegaron todos.

La casa, completamente decorada por la hermosura de la navidad, ahora rebosaba de alegría, puesto que los adultos se encontraban cenando, charlando y viendo la tele, mientras los niños jugaban. Los anfitriones habían puesto aguinaldos a todo volumen, de modo que en toda la casa retumbaban hermosas canciones navideñas.

-Oye Mitzuki, ¿Te enseño algo genial?- Preguntó Tayou apartando de la multitud a la niña, la cual es su mejor amiga.

-¡Bien!- Respondió la niña a su mejor amigo.

Tayou tomó de la mano a Mitzuki y salieron corriendo a la playa, puesto que su casa estaba a tan solo unos minutos de ella.

Al llegar, la guió a la misma cueva en la que Makoto le había pedido matrimonio a Sekai.

La pequeña Mitzuki contemplaba maravillada las hermosas y brillantes piedras de la cueva.

-¿Qué te parece? Mi padre la encontró a mi edad- Dijo Tayou sonriendo.

-Es hermoso- Respondió Mitzuki embelesada.

-¿Sabes algo? Mis padres me contaron que aquí fue donde mi padre le pidió matrimonio a mi madre.

-Que romántico- Mitzuki se dejó llevar por sus fantasías, imaginando cómo sería que un hombre le pidiese matrimonio ahí, cuando sea mayor, claro está. Se volteó hacia su amigo y dijo- Muchas gracias por enseñarme esto- Le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que a Tayou se le subieran los colores a las mejillas.

-No… no hay de qué. Volvamos a casa- Le sonrió a Mitzuki, haciéndola sonrojar, y la tomó de la mano para regresar a casa.

Lo que no sabían, era que sus padres estaban viendo la tan tierna escena.

-Sé que es pronto, pero mejor creo que en futuro seremos compadres- Makoto abrazó por el hombro a Tsubasa a modo de broma.

-No creo que nadie sea mejor para mi hija que el tuyo- Respondió Tsubasa.

-Enamorado desde la niñez, ¿No es hermoso, Kotonoha?- Dijo Sekai volteándose a su amiga.

-100% de acuerdo contigo, Sekai- Respondió Kotonoha. Hacía bastantes años que habían dejado de llamarse por sus apellidos.

Las dos parejas regresaron a casa, solo para encontrarse con que sus amigos estaban montando un karaoke con unos micrófonos que Taisuke había traído de su trabajo (Recuerden que es director de cine).

-¡Que los anfitriones hagan los honores!- Exclamaron Taisuke y Kimura a los 4 vientos, a lo que todos asintieron de acuerdo.

Makoto y Sekai se pusieron frente al televisor y empezaron a cantar "Colgando en tus Manos" de Carlos Baute y Marta Sánchez.

 _Makoto._

 _Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo._

 _Sekai._

 _Tal vez esto lo hiso el destino._

 _Makoto._

 _Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho._

 _Sekai._

 _Y después me despierten tus besos_

 _Makoto._

 _Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo._

 _Sekai._

 _Sé que pronto estaremos unidos._

 _Makoto._

 _Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo._

 _Sekai._

 _Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino._

 _Makoto._

 _Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos._

 _Ambos._

 _Así que no me dejes caer._

 _Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos._

 _Makoto_

 _Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra._

 _Sekai._

 _Te envío canciones de 4.40._

 _Makoto._

 _Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella._

 _Sekai._

 _Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela._

 _Makoto_

 _Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente._

 _Ambos._

 _Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos._

 _Cuidado, cuidado._

 _Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos._

 _Makoto._

 _No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo._

 _Sekai._

 _No me importa que dice el destino._

 _Makoto._

 _Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo._

 _Sekai_

 _Y beberme de ti lo prohibido._

 _Ambos._

 _Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos._

 _Así que no me dejes caer._

 _Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos._

 _Makoto_

 _Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra._

 _Sekai._

 _Te envío canciones de 4.40._

 _Makoto._

 _Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella._

 _Sekai._

 _Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela._

 _Makoto_

 _Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente._

 _Ambos._

 _Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos._

 _Cuidado, cuidado (mucho cuidado)._

 _Makoto._

 _Marta yo te digo._

 _Me tienes en tus manos._

 _Sekai._

 _No importa que diga el destino._

 _Quédate conmigo._

 _Makoto._

 _Lo quiero todo de ti._

 _Tus labios tu cariño lo prohibido._

 _Ambos_

 _Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra._

 _Te envío canciones de 4.40._

 _Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella._

 _Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela._

 _Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente._

 _Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos._

 _Cuidado, cuidado._

 _Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos._

 _Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos._

 _Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos._

Al terminar la canción, todos aplaudieron a la pareja.

Makoto y Sekai se dieron una sonrisa antes de darse un tierno beso.

Makoto pensó en lo feliz y lo afortunado que era. Lo tenía todo. Un buen empleo, amigos geniales, una hermosa y cariñosa y esposa, y unos hijos de los cuales cualquier padre podría enorgullecerse.

Si, definitivamente había tomado las decisiones correctas.

 _Fin._

 **Nota de autor: Muy bien señoras y señores, todo tiene un principio y un fin, y hasta aquí llega la historia, pero antes de eso, debo hacer una aclaratoria y les tengo una noticia.**

 **Para aclarar, cuando Makoto dice "Sekai yo te digo", lo cambie para que se refiriese a su esposa, pero la letra original es "Marta yo te digo", por la cantante Marta Sánchez.**

 **Antes de despedirme, les diré que tengo en mente un proyecto a largo plazo, pero quiero que me digan su opinión.**

 **Me gustaría algún día hacer una continuación de este fic, pero con los hijos de nuestras queridas parejas cómo protagonistas.**

 **¿Qué me dicen? ¿Hago una continuación con los hijos cómo protagonistas? Pueden decírmelo por los reviews o a través de los PM.**

 **Sin más que anunciar, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
